


Identity V Oneshots

by Ready1set2die3



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Aesop x Joseph, Carlseph, F/F, Joseph x Aesop, Joseph x Embalmer, M/M, Mercenary x Lucky Guy, Naib x Lucky Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: Oneshots I did of ships from Identity V. It’s just a place I can post and people who are desperate for it to find them!I will eventually take request on my tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I don't understand you.” The gruff voice of Kevin stated.   
  
The embalmer stared at the table they sat at, awaiting their impending doom. “Leave him alone Kevin!” Helena chastised, smacking Kevin in the arm with her cane.  
  
The embalmer shrunk in on himself, his makeup box clutchtched to his chest. “Ow! Helena you lucky you ain't a man!” He paused. “And blind.”  
  
At the other end of the table Lucky stood up making his way over to the embalmer. “You can trade places with me.” He spoke, a small smile adoring his freckled features.   
  
The embalmer stood, but before retreating to the other side of the table. “Thank you.” It was soft, and the small smile on Lucky's face grew.  
  
“My pleasure.” He sat down next to Kevin, who was being repeatedly hit by the blind woman next to him.   
  
The embalmer sat, sighing in relief when his anxiety began to sooth. Just as he placed his hands on the table, an alarm sounded.   
  
“ **Survivors, the match will begin in six seconds**.” The loud voice of the announcer shouted, before a loud beep followed.  
  
Aesop sighed, gripping his makeup kit tightly. “Good luck everyone!” Helena shouted, before the world around them dimmed.  
  
  
Aesop's eyes snapped open at the sounds of rats squeaking and scurrying. He surveyed his area finding himself in the Sacred Heart Hospital. As soon as he had grounded himself he blinked, his comrades highlighted. To his demise the closest person was Kevin. He sighed, running after the cowboy.  
  
“Oh great, it's you-” Aesop looked at the man's face, cutting him off. Then with a nod, Aesop ran in the opposite direction Kevin was going.   
  
“Wha-hay!” Kevin stopped, his heels digging into the ground before turning around and running after Aesop.  
  
Aesop felt his eye twitch from irritation. ' _Why couldn't I have found Helena instead? Or Lucky_?' He complained to himself. Kevin yelling for him to stop from a few steps away.   
  
Eventually they ran to a secluded corner of the map, crows overhead them sure to alert the killers. Aesop stopped, panting before nodding to himself. He bent down opening his makeup kit.  
  
Kevin came from behind him, panting harder than Aesop was. “Wha-what in holy hell are you doin'?” Kevin questioned kneeling beside Aesop.   
  
Aesop narrowed his eyes shoving Kevin back as a coffin emerged from the ground. “This,” Aesop stated turning to look at Kevin once more, before working on the surrogate. Slowly, but surely the surrogate became a copy of Kevin.  
  
“Holy shit!” Kevin shouted, poking and prodding at his twin. “This is amazing!”   
  
Aesop felt his cheeks heat up from underneath his mask. He shook his head turning away from Kevin, and running to a generator he had seen earlier. Thankfully Kevin decided to stay with his twin a little longer, providing Aesop the chance to get away from the Cowboy's prodding eyes.   
  
Aesop smiled, “what a coincidence.” He spoke to himself as he deciphered. The machine getting louder and louder, but soon fell silent making way for another sound.   
  
The sound of a camera flashing. Aesop stepped away from the machine, falling down to the floor when he did. His heart pounded against his chest, a slight purple tint escaping from it. He looked over the machine, no hunter could be seen, yet his heart pounded loudly against his chest and ears. Aesop stood returning to the machine, blaming his anxiety for the constant beating of his heart. The purple however, he could not decipher.   
  
Just as Aesop finished another flash sounded and the cries of Helena and Lucky could be heard. Aesop skimmed the area, falling to his knees once more. Was there a new hunter on the prowl? No, they would have alerted them beforehand. This was a hunter Aesop had never experienced before.  
  
“Help me!” Lucky's cry was close. Aesop bit his lip beneath his mask, before running towards Lucky's cries of distress.   
  
Aesop skidded to a hault finding Lucky hiding behind a dysfunctional car. “Lucky what happened?” Aesop questioned as he wrapped a bandage around Lucky's stomach.   
  
Lucky hissed, the pain hitting him hard. “It-it was the hunter.” Aesop frowned, the answer wasn't very clear. But it would have to work for now, as Lucky was back and in prime shape.   
  
Lucky pulled at Aesop's sleeve. “Come on we need two more.” Before Aesop could deny the offer, Lucky had began running.   
  
The machine they worked at was harder than expected, mostly due to Aesop's anxiety levels sky rocketing. After the third pop Aesop fell to his knees, clutching his makeup box close to his chest.  
  
“I'm sorry L-Lucky.” He spoke quietly, as if he was being scolded by his parents   
  
Lucky placed a gentle hand atop Aesop's head. “It's alright. If you want you can go work on that one over there,” he pointed to an antenna poking high above a wall. “And I'll meet you there when I get the chance?”   
  
Aesop thought for a moment, before ultimately nodding at the gesture. “O-okay I'll see you in a bit.” Aesop ran towards the machine, his hands gliding across the keyboard. He was a good decoder, just not a person that is good around people.  
  
Aesop sighed when, yet another camera was heard. Aesop ducked down behind the machine. His heart beginning to beat and emit a purple tint. Yet again, the hunter was nowhere to be seen. Aesop stood, brushing the feeling off. His anxiety _was_ particularly bad today. He slid his hands back atop the keyboard, and he began deciding clicking the last button. An alarm sounded, as both exit gates were highlighted. He smiled running to the nearest gate when the camera was heard, and his body became racked with pain.   
  
In the distance he could hear Helena, Lucky, and Kevin's screams of distress. Laughing could be heard as a man appeared from thin air before Aesop.   
  
Aesop began crawling away, his makeup box dragging beside him. The man, the ghost? The hunter, bent down next to him. His features seemed to be broken, but held a beauty that no one could explain.   
  
“Where are you going little bird?” His voice was smooth and heavy, making Aesop tremble.   
  
Aesop shook his head, turning and beginning to crawl away again. He had some hope. He couldn't lose hope now. Not when they were so close. The hunter chuckled, “I'll let you be for now. But I highly doubt you'll get anywhere.” He chuckled once more, before walking towards one of Aesop's fallen comrades.   
  
Aesop crawled to where he had last seen Lucky. “L-Lucky!” He called crawling to the man and patching him up as best as his broken form could.   
  
“I'm glad your okay.” Lucky greeted, smiling as he wrapped a bandage around Aesop's right arm. “Did you see the hunter by any chance?” Lucky questioned, wrapping the last bandage around Aesop.   
  
Aesop looked down at the ground shrugging. Lucky frowned reaching out to place a comforting hand on Aesop when Kevin's scream echoed around them. And to their left was the highlighted rocket and hunter.   
  
“Holy shit,” Lucky fell to his knees looking around and following Helena's traveling figure. “It's Joseph. We have to move, I should have paid attention to the cameras.” Lucky complained, dragging Aesop to Helena.  
  
“Who's there?” Helena demanded, clutching her cane protectively against her chest.   
  
Lucky gripped her hand, placing it on his cheek. “It's just us Helena.”   
  
Helena perked up, “hello Lucky and,” she paused reaching her hand out towards Aesop. She could sense his presence. Aesop leaned forward a tad bit, letting her fingers graze his mask. “Aesop!”   
  
Aesop gently traced 'yes' onto her hand. Lucky was already bandaging up her woudns, eventually Aesop did as well. “Thanks you fellas.” She stood up hitting the floor with her cane, only for her face to fall.   
  
“He's coming!” Before the words could even be fully registered Aesop had fallen to his knees, a new gash appearing across his back.   
  
“Run!” He yelled at Lucky and Helena, who were limping with new cuts. Lucky went to help Aesop when a glint caught Aesop's eyes.   
  
“I said RUN!” He yelled louder than before, their hearts thumping loudly in their chests, purple lights emitting from their chests.   
  
Lucky hesitantly turned away and ran followed by Helena. The painfully familiar sound of the camera echoed around him, the hunter, Joseph, was staring down at him.   
  
“I love watching you struggle. It's quite fun.” He fished out a photo placing it in front of Aesop's trembling form. “The fear is always present and real. Unlike those from models. Quite useless in my professional opinion.”   
  
Aesop glared at Joseph, his makeup kit clutched tightly to his chest. “Why do you stare at me with such hatred?” He kneeled down, tilting Aesop's head up. “I let your friends go didn't I?”   
  
The sound of one of the gates opening caught Aesop's ears. He let his head fall after Jospeh let him go. “The others will find it ridiculous, but I like to have fun with my pray.”   
  
Aesop heard balloons inflate and strings entangle his waist. His instincts kicked in as he struggled against the strings. Then he realized, Joseph wasn't moving. He looked down at the hunter, his figure stood still, his sword aimlessly spun around his hand. Aesop let his arms fall.   
  
Aesop whimpered, “Why-why aren't you moving?” He felt as if he had broken the hunter.   
  
Joseph looked up at him glaring. “Keep struggling you idiot.” Joseph seethed, taking a small hesistant step forward.  
  
Aesop shook his head in shock. “Why?” Aesop internally scolded himself, never question a hunter.   
  
“That's not your bus-”   
  
“I'll be taking him!” A lasso came from nowhere wrapping itself around Aesop, as a flare gun fired hitting Joseph straight in the face.   
  
Joseph shouted in pain swinging his sword, before regaining his sourroundings. He growled shouting after the cowboy.   
  
“Give. Him. BACK!” Joseph shouted throwing a picture and appearing right beside the cowboy carrying the embalmer.   
  
Kevin smirked doing a u-turn and running towards the exit. Lucky right beside him, the empty flare gun gripped tightly in his hand. “Not a chance!” Lucky called back.  
  
Joseph chased after them swinging and hitting Lucky. Lucky groaned in pain, before finally making it through the exit, Helena cheering when he did.   
  
“Ke-Kevin you can let me down!” Aesop said, as the cowboy jumped over a pallet, holding onto Aesop tightly as he did.   
  
Kevin grinned, “Not a chance darling!”   
  
Aesop sighed, watching Joseph chase after them, only for the hunter to stop. His broken features falling ever so slightly, as if he had just realized he had lost something.   
  
  
“Whoo!” Kevin called startling Aesop back into reality.   
  
They walked through the manor doors, Naib running up to Lucky as soon as they did. “Your alright!” He smiled, wrapping the shorter man into a hug.   
  
“Yes, just a few scratches here and there.” Lucky chuckled, as Naib planted kisses all over Lucky's features.   
  
Kevin looked down brushing past Aesop. Aesop frowned, reaching out and gripped the cowboy's hands. More people began to filter into the room. His voice became restrained, so he did the next best thing possible.   
  
Slowly, Aesop traced a message into Kevin's hand. 'T-h-a-n-k y-o-u f-o-r s-a-v-i-n-g m-e' with that little message Aesop quickly jogged up the stairs. Despite his body begging him to stop and relax. He could do that in his room, for now he had to get to his room, before an anxiety attack ensued.   
  
The hallways were littered with pictures of past and current residents of the major. There came a fork in the hallway. One leading to the rooms of the hunters and the other leading to that of the survivors. Above the hallway was a framed picture of all the hunters, framed in a golden frame the names of all the hunters carved into the frame. Aesop walked closer examining the picture, looking for Joseph.   
  
Aesop's eyes widened when he realized Joseph was right next to Jack. Looking up and leaning against the hunter, a smirk overtaking his mouth. Jack on the other hand looked down at Joseph with a playful glare. Aesop tilted his head staring at the hunter's photo, there was something about it that made it so lifelike.   
  
“What are you doing?” Aesop jumped back, his wounded leg slipping out from beneath him. Before he could react a hand shot out capturing his wrist in a tight grip.  
  
A small chuckle escaped the person's mouth. “Still clumsy aren't you Aesop?” He pulled himself up and looked up.   
  
“S-sorry Michiko.” Aesop turned away, “I'll l-leave now.” He took a step forward, but a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Is everything okay?” She leaned down, worry displaying itself across her face. “You seem quite out of it.”   
  
Aesop bit his tounge, “yes”, Michiko chuckled as soon as he word left his tounge.  
  
“I know when your lying Aesop. Out of everyone in this mansion, I know you and Helena the absolute best.” Michiko kneeled onto her knees. “Now speak, what is going on in your mind?”   
  
Aesop looked around. The hallway was empty, but that didn't mean no one was there. Aesop stood straight, “can we go somewhere more,” he paused. “Private?” Michiko stared at him before ultimately nodding, and standing.   
  
“Your room or mine?” Aesop thought for a moment.   
  
“Can we go to mine?” He had to patch up his injuries, and the best way was to go and relax in his room.   
  
Michiko nodded, following the man with a smile. “I think this is the first time I've ever seen your room.” She stated floating beside Aesop as he unlocked his door and entered his room.  
  
Michiko was quick to enter examining what she could of Aesop's rather big room. In the right side of the room was where he was most likely to relax. Anything you would find in any regular bed room was pushed to the right side of the room. A bed, dresser, lamp, etc. But in the left side of the room was a rather disturbing sight for any “normal” citizen. Two coffins laid out on tables, a big gray vanity sat beside the tables, makeup lay all over the table. And beside the door leading into the room where three more coffins.   
  
Aesop closed and locked his door setting his makeup box on a small table beside the door. “Excuse the mess.” He commented, his voice low and had a childish pitch to it.   
  
“It's rather neat, no need to apologize my dear.” Michiko stated, floating over to the two coffins upon the tables. “You still do work here?” She questioned opening the first coffin.   
  
Aesop nodded, then realized Michiko wasn't looking at him. “Ah-yes. I'm the towns only embalmer, so I changed the address to the pond a few minutes away from here.”  
  
Michiko closed the coffin encasing a young girl. “Do they not question you?”   
  
Aesop nodded, “they do, but I'm their last resort. The only other embalmer is in the next town over. And that trip is expesnsive and draining.” Aesop opened his vanity drawer taking out a syringe.   
  
Michiko hummed, floating over to sit beside Aesop on the bed. “You must make a good profit.” Aesop nodded as his wounds slowly disappeared with the help of the needles crimson fluid.  
  
“Down to business my dear. What is troubling you today?” Michiko asked, turning to fully face Aesop.   
  
Aesop places the needle beside him. He bit his lip, thinking maybe he was thinking too much into it. He looked back up at Michiko, her smile friendly unlike when in a match. Eventually Aesop succumbed, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs.   
  
“This hunter I went up against. He-um-he was different. The first time he incapacitated me, he let me go.” Michiko hummed, gesturing for him to continue. “And then when he tied the balloons around me. He-ah-um-didn't move?” It came out more as a question than an answer.  
  
Michiko tilted her head, her eyebrow up in a questioning manner. “Quite, intriguing. Then how did you win?”   
  
Aesop sat straight, “that's another thing!” He slumped once more at the volume of his voice. “Kevin saved me, and he got angry at Kevin. And when we got to the gate instead of teleporting to us, he just stopped and-” he cut himself.   
  
Michiko stared at him, waiting for him to finish his words. Aesop wiggled under her gaze, his anxiety beginning to get the better of him. Michiko reaches out resting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“You don't have to finish. It's okay.” She smiled, pulled Aesop into a hug. Aesop hugged her slim frame, burying his face into her kimono. “You should rest my dear, wouldn't want you getting sick.” Michiko softly said, as she removed the ponytail the man always wore.   
  
Aesop nodded, his hair falling onto his shoulders. His bangs falling into his eyes, shielding him from the world. “Th-thank you Michiko.”  
  
Michiko nodded before standing and stretching. “I have a match to get ready for. I'm going against Fiona, Vera, and Margaretha last I checked. Wish them luck.” She chuckled before giving Aesop one last hug and leaving his room.   
  
Aesop sighed walking to his dresser and taking out a t-shirt. Daytime was his professional attire, but now it was his time. After changing into the t-short and kicking off his jeans he crawled into his bed. Sighing comfortably at the fluffy blankets engulfing him into an endless dream.   
  
  
  
“ _It's interesting don't you think?”_  
  
 _“What is?”_  
  
 _“This man, no one even knows his name. Yet here he is.” The man next to him stated._  
  
 _“People are allowed to give the nameless a chance at normal funerals.” Aesop responded, powedering the dead's face with white._  
  
 _“I don't mean it like that Aesop. I mean, look at him. I'm not attracted to men, but he is quite appealing.”_  
  
 _Aesop turned to look at the broken body before him. “I suppose you have a point. A man as appealing as him should have at least one person in his life.” He placed down the white powder and switched to a pink powder._  
  
 _“Exactly my point,” his coworker stopped talking only to add one last word. “Also the point that, he is still alive.”_  
  
 _Aesop's eyes widened as the world around him blessed ink. His hands trembled and dropped the makeup within them. Looking back at the dead before him he came to realize was missing. Aesop pushes himself away from the empty coffin stumbling back into the black abyss._  
  
 _A pair of hands landed on his shoulders. A mouth leaned close to his ear. “I'm alive.”_  
  
  
  
Aesop jolted awake slamming himself into his headboard when he did. He skimmed his room, letting a sigh escape his lips at the sight of nothing in the bright moonlight. He skimmed a hand through his gray hair, deciding now would be a good time to get a drink from downstairs. Aesop reached to his nightstand, pulling his mask on and slipping on a pair of black slippers, he stood.  
  
Making his way downstairs he had his hands gripped in front of him. As if it provided him some sense of balance. Aesop walked past the living room, the fire out and no sign of life to be seen, for a mansion filled with people it was a rather quiet place at night.  
  
Marriott yawned when a light caught his attention, the light came seeping from a the crack underneath the kitchen door. Aesop debated wether or not this was a good idea, the conclusion was to quickly get a glass of water and leave. He slowly gave himself courage and stepped into the kitchen, only to meet bright blue eyes.   
  
The hunter from earlier sat on the island staring in surprise at Aesop. Aesop was quick to break the state off and rush to the cabinet, pulling out a glass and filling it with water. His hands trembling, and due to the trembeling the glass slipped shattering across the floor into tiny pieces. Aesop gasped slowly getting onto his knees to pick up the shards, when a pair of hands lifted him up onto a counter.   
  
“You'll get hurt.” The voice was smooth and quiet. A chill went up Aesop's spine, as he watched the hunter pick up the pieces.  
  
Aesop cautiously watched the hunter, despite hunters and survivors not being able to hurt each other inside the mansion, his mind was always on high alert.   
  
“Why are you awake so early?” The hunter asked as he threw away the shards.  
  
Aesop bewildered, finally came around to answering the hunter. “Ah-um-I had a nightmare.”  
  
The hunter hummed, “I apologize for earlier.” The hunter said, gripping a cloth and wiping up the water.   
  
Aesop opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. “I didn't know what came over me. It's just, there's something about you that catches my attention.” The hunter stood tossing the rag into the sink.   
  
Aesop frowned, “I-I dont understand.”  
  
The hunter fully turned, his eyes illuminating. He reached up picking up and placing the shorter man onto the floor. Then with a swift motion he fell to his right knee, taking Aesop's left hand in his.  
  
“Neither do I, but I do know that I will try my best to protect you until your desires are met.” He looked up, a grin overtaking his lips, as he placed a kiss onto Aesop's hand.  
  
Aesop felt something click as he yanked back his hand and ran back to his room. His mind wanting to burst open from questions. His face burning with emotions he had never experienced. His hand burning with the man's lips.   
  
Aesop stumbled into his room slamming the door closed behind him. “Why?” He stood up pacing in front of his door.   
  
“What is this?” It was now two o'clock am.  
  
“Is this a joke?” His movements became sluggish by four am.  
  
“What is this feeling?” By seven am he was getting ready for a day of work.   
  
Aesop cursed to hismelf as he trudged down the stairs, and peeking into the kitchen. He sighed in relief when it was only Lucky and Naib. Trudging through the door he plopped down onto a spot on the island, reaching for a fruit from the fruit bowl. He placed the apple down and unhooked the right side of his mask, while lifting up his other hand to shield the world from his face. He slowly ate the apple, hooking the mask back onto his other ear when he was done.   
  
“Hay Aesop, you alright?” He jumped when Lucky's voice broke through the silence of the kitchen.   
  
Aesop shrugged standing and throwing the apple into the garbage. “You just seem a little out of it.”   
  
“And by that Luck means you look like shit, not sleep or something?” Lucky jumped and slapped Naib's arm.   
  
“I did not! But,” Lucky looked into Aesop's eyes. “You do look tired. Nightmare or something?”   
  
Aesop sighed as he sat back on the stool. “J-just something happened. It's nothing to worry about though.”   
  
Lucky tilted his head, “are you sure. You know talking about it could do someone some good.” He smiled, as Naib nodded beside him.   
  
Aesop weighed the pros and cons, before he met Lucky's soft eyes. With a sigh, Aesop agreed.  
  
He cleared his throat. “S-so last night I came downstairs to get a drink of water. And-um-I walked into seeing that hunter we were up against.”  
  
“Joseph? The photographer?” Lucky questioned, quirking his eyebrow in the progress.   
  
Aesop nodded, “yeah, I-uh-got scared? No, Anxious! And I was shaking badly and dropped the glass cup.”  
  
Naib sipped his coffee before uttering, “so thats what that crash was.”   
  
“Sorry if I woke you.” Aesop apologized, rubbing his gloved hands together.  
  
Naib shrugged, “it's fine. I'm awaken by any little sound nowadays.”   
  
“Please continue.” Lucky smiled, picking up Naib's gloves hand.  
  
“Ah-right. Um-oh! So I went to pick up the shards when Joseph picked me up and placed me on the counter. He said I wouldn't want to be getting sick and yeah. And he did something weird after a short conversation we had.” Aesop shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
“What'd he do?”   
  
Aesop looked into Lucky's eyes. “He-uh-kneeled in front of me and k-kissed my h-hand.” The feeling of Joseph's lips creating a phantom sensation on Aesop's hand.   
  
Lucky and Naib turned to each other, eyes wide before they smiled. Lucky's smile wider than Naib's own smile.   
  
“Aesop you know what that means!” Lucky urged, his hands placed over his chest.   
  
Aesop backpeddled, “he's-uh-a knight?”   
  
Naib groaned, “he likes you dumbass.”   
  
Aesop tilted his head, before chuckling. “No, he doesn't. I mean, look at him compared to me, he's a model.” Aesop snapped his mouth shut as soon as the words left. “I-I mean-”  
  
“You like him too.” Naib cut I'm taking another sip of his coffee as he did.   
  
“Aesop, it's okay if you do. I mean, look at Naib and me, we are happy!” Lucky said as Maib pulled him into his side. “And it's nice to have someone to come home to after a long day.”   
  
Aesop shook his head, “n-no. Impossible.”  
  
Naib frowned, “have some hope.”   
  
“No!” Aesop startled not only the couple, but himself as well. “I'm sorry. Um-I meant that I don't have usually give hope in this category. I mean no one would want to go out with an anti-social, embalmer, who also freaks out at too  
much contact.”   
  
Naib sighed, “Listen Aesop, I know where your coming from I mean hell, I'm a short ass, weak, mercenary, with PTSD, who would want to go out with me right?” Lucky smiled, snuggling deeper into Naib. “But I mean look. I have this bastard.”  
  
Lucky frowned, “Hay!”   
  
Naib chuckled, “you know I love you. But what I'm trying to say is, there's always hope.”   
  
Aesop looked down at his makeup box. The metallic lock glistening beneath the kitchen lights. “M-maybe you-”  
  
“Aesop?” Jack's tall structure entered the kitchen startling the trio. “Ah, my apologies. But there was a phone call for you. Ms. Ren will be waiting by the pond for her grandson's body. She expects you in an hour.”   
  
Aesop composed himself, and stood. “Th-thank you Jack. You wouldn't by any chance be busy at the moment?”   
  
Jack nodded, “I will be going to gather materials with Eli and Leo.”   
  
Aesop sighed, “okay, thank you.”  
  
“Why do you ask?” Naib questioned, finishing up his coffee afterwards.  
  
“The coffin is quite delicate as heavy, therefore a hunter tagging along to tie balloons around it would be quite nice.” Aesop said as he straightened out his gray shirt.   
  
Jack hummed, “well I could go ask if anyone is busy, if not they may tag along to help you. I'll inform them to meet you in your room, if you'd like?”   
  
Aesop rapidly nodded, “that would be nice. Well I'll be in my room finalizing the dead.”   
  
Jack nodded and stepped aside for Aesop to pass him. “Good day Lucky and Naib.” Aesop paused at the door. “Thank you for the advice.”   
  
With that Aesop left leaving the couple with Jack. Naib smiled, “Jack, I have a request to ask of you.” Lucky sighed beside him as he spoke to Jack.   
  
  
“And, done!” Aesop closed the coffin. The delicate lace rimming the coffin, peeking out from the coffin.   
  
Aesop made sure the latches were sealed properly, when a knock resounded throughout the room. He perked up, the hunter accompanying him must be there. He could only hope that it was Michiko, or even Bane. The hunter was nice and quiet outside of the “game”.   
  
Aesop walked to the door, twisting and opening the door. He immediately regretted the action as piercing blue eyes stared into him. His heart began beating rapidly, as if yelling at him to run.   
  
“Jack told me you needed my assistance?” Joseph smiled, tilting his head, and leaning just a bit closer to Aesop's smaller frame.   
  
Aesop shook his head to clear the fogginess. “Ah-yes. I need your help in transporting this coffin to the pond.” He walked back into his room, but Joseph did not follow.   
  
“May I enter?” Joseph asked, his face beginning to red just a tad bit.   
  
“Oh! Ah-y-yes!” Aesop said quickly, almost too quickly.   
  
Jospeh steppes into his room, following Aesop to the coffins. “The coffin is delicate, therefore I can't carry it. So you will have to tie balloons around it and be as gentle as possible.” Aesop states as he packed extra makeup into his makeup box just in case.  
  
Joseph nodded, “of course.” He blew up balloons and gentle tied it around the coffin. The coffin floated up, its royal purple shade becoming more evident in the light.   
  
“Okay, lets go.” Aesop walked fast, Joseph st his heels, being as gentle as he could with the coffin.  
  
  
  
The trees around them were thick, but a path big enough to fit a car was made through the thick trees. The pond behind Aesop and Joseph glistened under the sun's rays. His form hunched as he looked at the coffin before him.   
  
Joseph stood beside him, his head held high, but his eyes closed. Aesop had no clue what was going though the man's mind, but it was none of his business anyway.   
  
“Someone's coming.” Joseph's eyes snapped open, as car lights could be seen coming from within the tree line.   
  
Aesop straightened his form, his eyes losing their wide frames. A woman in her sixties came out of the car followed by two men.   
  
“Ah, Aesop my dear. May I see my grandson?” She greeted, immediately skipping to the business.   
  
Aesop nodded, bending down and unlatching the coffin. Her grandson laid inside, looking alive and well. Due to this, the woman's eyes began to leak tears, her grandson was most certainly dead. Despite this she reached out touching his cheek, only to jump back when all she felt was the cold touch of ice.   
  
“I'm sorry for your loss.” Aesop said slowly, stepping back from the woman. Sometimes clients went off the handle at his work.   
  
She stood, her frame swaying as she did. “It's quite alright. Micheal give the man his payment.”   
  
The slim man beside her, shuffled to Aesop and dropped an envelope into his hand. Aesop opened the envelope, counting the money just in case. The elderly woman turned to him, as the two men carried the coffin away.   
  
“Thank you, especially for taking him out here all by your lonesome.” Aesop's ears perked at this. He looked around his eyes not once seeing the blue of Joseph's eyes.   
  
“Ah-y-yeah it was no problem. Have a s-safe trip home.” The elderly woman nodded, waving goodbye one last time, before stepping back into the black coffin.  
  
Once the car was out of view Aesop wildly eyed the wilderness around him. “J-Joseph?” He called out looking for the blue eyes man.  
  
“I'm right here.” Aesop jumped his heart beating wildly against his chest. Joseph smiled down at him, his eyes narrowed playfully.  
  
“Why-why did you disappear?” Aesop questioned, straightening his posture once more.   
  
Joseph sighed, “I'm still a wanted man you know. Dead or alive. And right now, I don't knew where I stand.” He looked down at his pale hands, clenching and unclenching them. “But I do know I'd rather not be in jail right now.”   
  
Aesop nodded, “shall we head home?”   
  
Before the question was even up for answers, Joseph kneeled down scooping up the young man into his arms. Aesop yelped his arms immediately clutching his makeup box to his chest. Joseph smiled down at him, already beginning their walk back to the mansion.   
  
Aesop shook his head, the thoughts running through his mind forcing blood into his cheeks. “I can walk.”   
  
Joseph smirked, “I know.”   
  
“Then-then you can let me down.”  
  
Jospeh hummed, “no.”   
  
Aesop looked taken back, “why not?”   
  
“Because I like having you this close.”   
  
The words were simple, but both men soon became wordless. Their thoughts getting the best of them as Joseph walked.   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
Joseph stared straight ahead of him, “I don't understand-”  
  
“Why are you acting so weird?” Aesop yelled, squirming in Joseph's arms. “You let me survive! Then you k-kissed my hand. And now this? Why?” His words became breathless as his mind fought against him.  
  
Joseph stopped walking staring into the nothingness before them. Then with a fluid motion Joseph pushed Aesop into a tree. His arms tightly gripping Aesop's arms, their hearts beating wildly, and their eyes staring into each other's.  
  
“I like you, you idiot.”   
  
A bulb lit up within Aesop's mind. “Y-you what?” Yet he needed to hear it again.   
  
“How much more clear can I say this?” Joseph reached out pushing back Aesop's bags. “I like you. You just never took care to notice.”   
  
Aesop stared breathless into Joseph's eyes, his mind now breaking open the dam of Joseph's past efforts of attention going unnoticed.   
  
“The time you saved me a place at di-dinner-”  
  
Joeeph nodded interrupting Aesop's question. “And the time you found dinner in front of your door every night for a straight month, when your anxiety was getting the better of you. The day you found a new book, the time you “mysteriously” awoke in your bedroom.”   
  
“Was all you.” Aesop states at Joseph with disbelief. This man, this hunter, this picture perfect man was dropping hints this entire time. And Aesop was stupid enough to ignore them all.   
  
All at once Aesop crumbles into Joseph's arms. “I-I'm Sorry!” His eyes beginning to glaze over. “I-I-I didn't think any-anyone would ever l-like me like that!”   
  
Jospeh stood frozen for a moment, before finally being able to hug he man he pinned after for over a month now. The two stayed in their embrace for a moment longer, before they silently agreed on going back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
“So, this is your first official date?” Michiko questioned as she watched Aesop brush his hair.  
  
“Yeah, we agreed to a formal date.” Aesop said, his face below the mask blooming pink.   
  
“Oh, so what are your plans?”  
  
Aesop places his brush down, “he choose a nice picnic area, since diners and restaurants tend to give me anxiety.”  
  
Michiko looked bewildered, “Joseph was _that_ considerate?” She stared at Aesop through the mirror, before nodding in agreement. As if giving her approval, which, in reality, is what she was probably doing.  
  
Aesop giggled, when a knock sounded throughout the room. Aesop sucked in a breath, and without a second thought opened the door. Jospeh stood in front of the door his normal clothes switched for that of a casual evening, just as Aesop and him had agreed to.   
  
“Hello How is my little bird?” He held out his hand for Aesop's. When Aesop has placed his hand into Joseph's, Joseph planted a small kiss on to it.   
  
“Ready?” Joseph questioned, his head titled ever so slightly.   
  
Aesop shyly nodded, “y-yes!”   
  
Michiko floated towards them, placing a hand on to Joseph's shoulder. “Be gentle with him.” She paused, “in _both_ ways.”   
  
Jospeh felt his pale skin warm up as Michiko floated away laughing. Aesop tilted his head, curious as to what Michiko has meant. Joseph shook his head clearing the lewd thoughts from his head.   
  
“Are you alright?” Aesop looked up at him, his hand tightly clasping Joseph's.  
  
Jospeh smiled, “never better.”


	2. Anxiety Attacks & Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph x Aesop (The Embalmer)
> 
> Prompt by: shotxofespression on Tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoy love!

“Aesop are you alright?”   
  
The embalmer jumped away from Emily, her usually kind voice all too loud for the embalmer's ears.   
  
“Oh my, are you alright?” She whispered this time, her voice softer than how it usually was.   
  
“Ah-y-yes!” He responded, his teeth piercing the side of his mouth.  
  
“If you say so darling.” She smiled, walking back to her seat at the other end of the table. Kurt worriedly eyed Aesop, smiling when they met eyes.   
  
Aesop, however quickly turned his head, staring at his gloved hands. His breathing becoming agonizingly slow, even if his heart was beating faster than normal.   
  
“ **The match is about to begin**!” The announcer's voice rang out, before a loud beep rang out.   
  
Aesop jolted up in his seat, his arms clutching his makeup box. He breathes in, his heart beating faster than before. He shouldn't have volunteered today, not when he felt his heart beating faster than normal.   
  
Then the world darkened. A crow squawked into the air, forcing Aesop to jump and cower. He stood in the middle of the White Sand Asylum's halls. He looked behind him, before walking straight ahead, his breaths loud and sure to get him caught.  
  
He planted his hands on a decoder hitting random buttons, soon the machine came to life. The loud noises forcing Aesop to jump back, just as the machine let out a loud burst of energy.   
  
Aesop felt his mind get loud, and his world get hotter. He crumbled to the floor as if he had gotten incapacitated. He hugged his makeup box, his breathing uneven, and the walls around him beginning to slowly close around him.   
  
Metal scraped the floor, as Joseph walked. His efforts to find a survivor proving futile, until a machine popped to his left. He walked out from the photo world, the world around him returning to its normal colors.  
  
He walked to the survivor who popped the machine, only to hear breaths of panick and hysteria. He walked into the room, jumping back when he noticed Aesop clutching his chest, in pain and distress. Joseph walked to the survivor, tapping Aesop with his hand, only for Aesop to scream and jump away.  
  
“Aesop! It's me Joseph, what's wrong?” Usually when Aesop was hit he would clutch his head, and with ease stand back up. But this was different, Aesop wasn't breathing correctly, and he clutched onto his makeup box, as if it were a life line.   
  
Aesop looked up, his eyes glazed over and letting tears stream onto the floor below him. “B-re-ath,” the word came out too shaky and quiet for Jospeh to understand.   
  
“Love, what's wrong?” He bent down stabbing his sword into the ground below. The action sent Aesop into action pushing himself away from Joseph's paper white hands.   
  
Joseph looked at his sword, quickly retrieving it from the ground and tossing it away from them. “I won't hurt you love, just tell me what's wrong.”   
  
Aesop let out a shaky breath, “breath,” he clutched his chest tighter. “Can't!” He let out the last word quickly.   
  
Joseph gasped, “ah-what do I do? Um-Emily!” Jospeh bent down and picked up Aesop. His form small and shaking.  
  
“Fiona!” Joseph cried out, hugging Aesop close to his chest as he ran after Fiona. “Fiona wait! I need your help!”   
  
Fiona slowed, slowing turning around. “What?” Her brow was quirked, “what do you mean?”   
  
It was only then that she noticed Aesop's rapidly moving form, his limbs shooting out before coming back to his body.  
  
Fiona gasped, “what's wrong with Aesop?”  
  
“I-I don't know. That's why I need you to take me to Emily!” Jospeh answered, desperately pleading with the priestess.   
  
Fiona nodded, waving her symbol before her, creating a small portal. She nodded to the portal, letting Joseph go through first. Jospeh stepped through the portal, looking around the room.   
  
“What's wrong with Aesop?” Emily's voice rang out throughout the room, it brought a sense of relief with it.  
  
“I don't know. He can't breath and he's sweating too much!” Jospeh set Aesop down onto the cold floor before Emily.  
  
She knelt down, “Aesop what's wrong?”   
  
Aesop cried tears of distress, before his body slowly started to still. “Aesop! Do not, I repeat do not close your eyes. Stay awake!”   
  
Emily pressed two fingers to Aesop's neck, his pulse was slow, but there. She sat Aesop up, sliding him to the wall behind him. Emily examined him, there were no injuries and he wasn't sick, which meant only one thing.   
  
“Its an anxiety attack.” She declared, reaching out and removing Aesop's face mask. But was quick to shield his features with her hand.  
  
“Aesop, look at me.” Aesop stared at the ceiling, as if he didn't hear Emily's worried, but stern, words.   
  
“Aesop Carl! Look. At. Me.” Finally she caught the man's attention.   
  
Aesop's gray eyes moved downward, meeting Emily's eyes. She smiled, nodding. “Listen to me, slowly breath in for five seconds,” she made an inward motion with her other hand.  
  
Aesop followed her motion taking in a deep breath. His lungs inflated, as his heart picked up speed, the walls however, did not stop. They kept moving, wanting to crush him. And the heat was still consuming his very being.   
  
“Good, now hold it for six.” Emily made a stop motion. Aesop did as told holding the breath in, his mind beginning to clear itself from clutter.  
  
“Good, good, now let it out for seven seconds.” She made an outward motion, she was guiding the man through every step.   
  
Aesop let it his breath, and soon the walls stopped moving. The heat of the blazing sun, soon disappearing. Recognition of the two faces in front of him, soon registering in his mind.  
  
Jospeh watched with worry and interest, as Aesop slowly regained his senses. “Aesop, are you okay?” His voice was laced with worry.  
  
Aesop nodded, his breathing returning, and his heart pumping in his chest regularly once again. Emily stood, “may we call this a tie, I'd like to speak with Aesop.”   
  
Joseph nodded, watching Aesop lean into Emily as they walked back to the mansion.  
  
  
“What happened?” Jack questioned, looking down at Joseph.  
  
“Nothing,” Jospeh's response was quick and emotionless. But in truth his mind was wracked with questions and worry.  
  
Joseph stepped into his room. He laid across his bed, letting his camera hit his bed with him. Just as he closed his eyes a knock sounded from his door, echoing throughout the room.  
  
“Enter,” he called out, too tired to even sit up.   
  
The door opened and in shuffled a pair of feet. Slowly the wooden door closed behind the person. The person made no advances after that, as if they were scared to move. A survivor then. Jospeh sighed, sitting up, his irritation quick to die down at the survivor before him  
  
“Aesop! Your okay!” He stood taking long strides, before he wrapped his arms around the small embalmer.  
  
“Y-yes, I wa-wanted to thank you.” His voice was quiet and muffled by Joseph's chest.  
  
Joseph pushed himself back, “thank me for what?”   
  
Aesop shifted from foot to foot. His hands clenching and unclenching at his side. “Em-Emily told me you helped me. So thank you.”  
  
Joseph felt his face fall, “I didn't help you love. Emily was the one to bring you back. I was merely the deliverer.”  
  
Aesop frowned, “no. If you hadn't found me I'd be dead right now!” His voice filled with passion and gratefulness. “Is-is there anything I can do to repay you?”   
  
Joseph was ataken back. Jospeh was never one to yell, let alone at Joseph of all people. Joseph walked to a table in his room, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Aesop to take a seat. Aesop walked over taking a seat, and watched Joseph pace in front of the table.   
  
“I would like you to tell me exactly how to help you.” Joseph said, as he planted his hands on the wooden table. “I would like to be able to help you myself next time.”   
  
Aesop's eyes widened ever so slightly. “Ah-even I don't know how to help myself.” He looked down, his brow furrowed in thought. “I get help from Emily, who has taught me how to keep my breaths.”   
  
Joseph stood straight, “then I'll ask her!” He bent down planting a small kiss on Aesop's forehead. “I'll see you later, please get some rest.”   
  
With those final words Joseph left his room, and a rose red Aesop. Aesop let out a silent squeak, before unhooking one side of his mask and rubbing at his face.   
  
“ _That man will be the end of me_.” He whispered to himself, before standing and walking back to his room.  
  
  
“Joseph, no offense, but you have no medical training.” Emily sighed, crossing her arms.   
  
“And you do? Little Miss Illegal Actions?” He taunted, smirking at her flabbergasted expression.  
  
“Ah-that-” she stopped herself, letting out a sigh of disappointment. “Fine, you win. But what exactly do you want to learn?”  
  
“It's as I said. I want to learn how to help Aesop.” Joseph's solid blue eyes stared into Emily's eyes. It was clear the hunter was worried for the small man.  
  
Emily grinned, her eyes narrowing in playful suspicion. “Why are you so infactuated with Aesop? Last I checked you said, and I quote. 'He is just another survivor.' Or am I wrong?”   
  
Joseph narrowed his eyes, then with abruptness, slammed his hands onto the table Emily sat at. “Is that _really_ any of your business?”  
  
Emily's grin widened, “a fool, that's what you are. And he the reaper. A fool in love with he reaper, wat a unique story.” She sat back, crossing her arms.  
  
Joseph's cheeks went red hot, “will you help me or not?” His head titled downwards, to prevent his cheeks from being too noticeable.   
  
Emily's grin, changed into a smile. “As you wish, though I will say, it will take awhile.”   
  
“Anything for Aesop.” Joseph's voice was laced with determination and care.   
  
Emily sighed, “alright we start tomorrow.”   
  
  
The following weeks were troubling and interesting for Jospeh. Finding out, after all this time, what his Aesop has been struggling with has been troubling to say the least.   
  
“Okay, that's it for today.” Emily smiled, placing the book down. “You've been doing very good Joseph. I think that after next week's classes you will be fully knowledgeable on Aesop's problems.”   
  
Joseph closed his book, staring at the cover with a blank face. “Is this, how he lived his whole life?”   
  
Emily titled her head, “I don't understand your question.”   
  
“I mean,” he looked up his eyes glazed over. “He has been alone, his whole life because of this extreme case of anxiety, and he only just now started getting help.” Joseph placed his head onto the wooden table, his hands flying into his hair.   
  
“I wish, I could have helped him sooner.” Emily remained quiet, listening to Joseph's rant. “I wish to know everything I can to help him, I feel useless to him.”  
  
“That's not true!” Joseph felt warmth fly into his back, as arms wrapped themselves around his chest. “You are not use-useless to me.” Aesop's words were muffled into Joseph's hair.   
  
Jospeh reached to his chest, holding onto Aesop's arms with a protective grip. “Aesop, I-”  
  
“No, I know what your going to say Joseph.” For once in Aesop's life he refrained from stuttering. “Your going to say that you are, that you aren't worthy of being with me. And I say bullshit!” Aesop hugged Jospeh tighter, ignoring the way he felt both their hearts beat rapidly.  
  
“You're the best thing to have happened in my life, please stop doubting yourself.” Joseph felt Aesop's breathes flutter down his neck and disperse.   
  
Joseph let lose a small smile, then with ease turned and scooped Aesop into his arms. The young man shouted in surprise, Emily watching the scene unfold with a smile.   
  
“If you'll excuse us Emily, me and Aesop have some work to attend to.” Jospeh let a small grin overtake his face.  
  
“Don't let me stop you, have fun.” She winked towards Aesop, his face a bright red.   
  
“Ah-uh-I can walk!”   
  
“I know, but I like carrying you.” Joseph planted a kiss onto Aesop's forehead. “I love you my little bird.”   
  
Aesop buries himself into Jospeh's chest. “I-I love you too Jospeh.” His words were muffled, but burned with passion and love. Something Aesop had previously never felt, until he met Joseph.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if it’s so short! 
> 
> Want to send in a prompt? Talk to me? Or fan art? Find me on tumblr! 
> 
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	3. A Promise is a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph x Aesop! Enjoy!

“But I don't want you to go!” Joseph cried out, stomping his feet against the wooden floor. His brother stood silently beside him.

“Tell them you don't want them to go Jaz!” Jospeh pushes his brother forward. “Tell them! Tell them!”

Jaz looked up at his parents, his eyes a darker shade of blue than Joseph's. “Don't go.” He shrugged walking back to the play mat in the living room, and laying across it with a book.

Joseph stood proud, “see! Now you can't go!” 

His mother laughed opening her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the doorbell. 

“Well sport, it looks like we don't got a choice now.” His father laughed, while his wife rushed to the front door. “The babysitter is here to look after you and Jaz now.” 

Joseph's cheeks flared up, “NO! WE DON'T WANT A STUPID BABYSITTER!” Jospeh yelled, pointing at Jaz, who was now rushing his way over to Joseph.

Jax planted a hand on Jospeh's shoulder, “it's okay.” Jaz soothed, his voice quiet and low. “Mommy and daddy want to go out, we have to respect that.” 

Joseph glared at his brother. He was always the stubborn and more passionate one between the two. Jaz being just ten minutes older than Joseph. Meaning he had caught all the mature wood work between the two, while Jospeh caught all the wallpaper. 

“Fine!” Jospeh finally said, stomping his foot and crossing his arms in defeat. 

“Hay,” just father kneeled before them. “Me and you mother will be back in a couple of hours.” 

Joseph looked up, “promise?” He held out his pinky finger, as Jaz did the same. 

He tilted his head, “promise Joseph.” He held out both his pinky fingers, and curled them around his sons' pinkies.

“And we have theee telephones in case of emergencies. One in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one in the master bedroom.” Their mother walked in, her attention directed to the babysitter. “Hopefully you'll never have to use them though.” 

Joseph watched his father stand and walk to the babysitter, blocking them from Joseph's view. “Hello son! My names Tom Desaulnier.” His father reached out shaking the babysitter's hand.

Jospeh and Jaz looked at each other before running to their parents. Each hiding behind one of their father's tall legs.

“Oh! And the stars of tonight's show, our twin boys Joseph and Jaz.” Their mother smiled, and motioned to Joseph and Jaz, who in turn peeked out from behind their father's legs.

The babysitter in front of them couldn't have been more than two years older than the two ten year olds. The boy titled his head, but his eyes remained emotionless, with hesitance he raised his hand and waved. 

Jaz narrowed his eyes at the boy, “how old are you?” The question slipped from his mouth, something that startled him. 

The boy titled his head the other direction, “twelve,” the answer was quick and low. 

Jaz let a grin slip, just as he had thought. Jaz turned to look at Jospeh, but his brother stood mesmerized. Frozen, as if he was posing for a picture. Jaz sighed, his brother was intrigued.

“We're leaving,” Jaz grilled Joseph's hand and tugged the frozen boy back into the living room. “Control yourself,” he plopped himself down onto the playmat, his brother falling face first into the cushions of the couch.

“His eyes!” Joseph whisper shouted, turning and crawling to Jaz. “They are gray! Just like his hair!” 

“You say that like we haven't seen anyone with matching hair and eyes before.” Jaz responded, flipping a page in his book. 

“But he's...something else. He's unique!” Joseph whispered into Jaz's ear. 

“Okay boys! Come give mommy and daddy kisses!” Their mother called out.

“Coming!” Jospeh called back pulling Jaz up, and running to the front door. 

“Come now, kisses!” Their mother laughed, planting kisses on both her sons' foreheads. 

“Be good to your babysitter now you hear?” Their father chuckled, planting kisses on the same spot their mother had. 

“We will.” Jaz responded, stepping back to stand next to Jospeh.

“Good! Goodbye boys!” Their father waved goodbye one last time, before following his wife out the door. 

The babysitter waved one last time, before shutting and locking the door behind them. He turned around meeting the boy's blue eyes, his shoulders tense, and his right hand clenching. 

“Is there anything you would like for dinner?” His voice was quiet, but wary.

Joseph stepped forward gripping the older boy's hand. “Come play with us!” He smiled pulling their babysitter to the living room with ease.

“Ah-but I-wait-ah-”

“There's no use in fighting.” Jaz said, walking beside the babysitter. “When Joseph sets his mind to something he will make it happen.” 

The living room sparkled with cleanliness. The floor covered with a luxurious red carpet. “What's your name?” Jospeh asked as he watched his babysitter remove his shoes. 

“Ah-Aesop.” He responded, placing his shoe beside the entry way of the living room.

“Asoap?” Jospeh titled his head, a trick hiding inside his sleeve.

“N-no, Aye-sop.” Aesop tried again.

“Aye-stop?” Jaz sighed at Joseph's tricks.

Aesop sighed, “s-sure.” 

Jospeh turned away, “okay Aesop!” Pronouncing Aesop's name correctly with a joking grin.

Aesop stared bewildered at Joseph, before letting out another sigh, and walking to the couch. He watched Jospeh and Jaz play on the play mat, he himself looking around the living room for anything to occupy his time.

“Aesop?” He turned back to the boy's.

“Yes?” 

“Who am I?” One of the twins questioned, their faces monotone. Not one expression being showed.

Aesop tilted his head, a habit he had picked up from his mother. He smirked, the twin's game being figured out by Aesop rather quickly. 

“You are Jaz.” He grinned, crossing his arms in triumph.

The boy's eyes widened. H-how did you figure that out?” Joseph asked bewildered. 

“Jaz has darker eyes, you Jospeh, have lighter eyes. Even then your hair despite looking the same, has some different features.” Aesop commented, watching the boys feel at their own hair. 

“Like what?” Joseph questioned, as Jaz sat back down to read his book.

“Your hair is more fluffy and wavy Joseph. Jaz's is more curly than fluffy and wavy.” Aesop said, watching Joseph's jaw drop in bewilderment.

“Close your mouth, you'll let flies in.” Joseph snapped his jaw shut, his interest in Aresop growing by he minute. 

“I like you!” Jospeh said, smiling at Aesop. “Don't leave, ever!” He gripped Aesop's hand. 

Jaz looked up, and released a sigh. He smiled, his brother would probably follow this boy for the rest of time, if something new didn't catch his sight. 

“Ah,” Aesop let a small smile overtake his mouth. “Well I can't stay here forever, but I'll stay here for now.” He was never one to make false promises.

Joseph frowned, “no, you have to stay!”

Aesop grinned, “why?”

“Because I said so!” Joseph paused, “and Jaz wants you to stay too!” 

Aesop looked towards Jaz, who in turn shrugged. “Sure.” 

“I don't think Jaz wants me to stay any longer than I can.” Aesop said chuckling.

“But I want you to stay!” Jospeh roared back, stomping his foot and pulling Aesop's thin frame towards him. “Mine!” Joseph yelled, as he hugged Aesop's taller frame.

Aesop looked up, catching Jaz's eyes. “He won't stop, you've caught his interest.” Aesop looked taken back, Jaz laughed. “And let me tel you, my brother is a stubborn oaf.”

Jospeh let go of Aesop's figure, suddenly tackling Jaz. “TAKE THAT BACK!” He shouted, pulling at Jaz's white hair. 

Jaz screamed, “NO!” Jaz reaches up pushing at Joseph's chest.

“Stop! Both of you!” He commanded, rushing over and ripping Joseph from Jaz's figure. 

Jospeh struggled in Aesop's arms, trying, and failing, to reach out to attack Jaz once more. “Joseph stop! This instance!” Aesop commanded, harsher than before.

Jaz stuck his tounge out at Joseph in triumph. “Jaz! Your not off the hook either! You do not call family names!”

“Yeah!” 

Aesop frowned at Jospeh, setting him on the couch, and picking up Jaz. “And you do not attack family like a savage!” He placed Jaz on the couch next to Joseph.

Aesop crossed his arms, “you two will stay here and not move, until you apologize to each other!” 

“No!” They yelled at the same time, glaring at each other, before sharply turning their heads away. 

“Okay,” Aesop nodded. “Guess we have to stay here until one of you apologizes.” Aesop sat himself on the floor in front of them. 

Joseph unfolded his hands, and began climbing down. Aesop was quick to pick him back up and drop him back onto the couch.

“No.”

A few minutes later Jaz reached out for a book, only to have Aesop take the book away.

“No.”

As time slowly progressed, Joseph and Jaz began to get fidgety. Aesop on the other hand remained still, eyes closed, and breathes silent. Joseph reached out planting a hand on to Aesop's cheek, startling the boy. 

“Ah-oh, are you ready to apologize.” Joseph begrudgingly nodded. “Okay, go ahead.” 

Jospeh turned his head, Jaz did as well, but his eyes looked at the air behind Joseph, as if his brother was a ghost. “I-I'm sorry for attacking you.”

Jaz smiled, finally looking into Joseph's eyes. “I'm sorry for calling you and oaf, it was inappropriate of me.” 

Jospeh smiled, jumping down from the couch, Jaz following his brother back onto the playmat. Aesop smiled, looking at the time.

“Oh shoot.” He stood with a start, heading to the kitchen. The twins looked at each other, before rushing after the older boy.

Inside the kitchen Aesop put a pot on the stove, before digging through the cabinets above the counters. He pulled down a box, inspecting it.

“Macaroni and cheese okay with you guys?” He asked, turning to meet the boy's eyes. 

“Yes.”

Aesol nodded, pouring the macaroni into the boiling water, and slowly stirring. When all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped hemaves around his torso. Looking down he found Joseph had latched himself onto Aesop. Aesop smiled, turning back to the macaroni and pouring the cheese into the pot. 

Aesop dropped a hand onto Joseph's head. “Dinner should be ready soon, would one of you bring out some bowls and spoons?” 

“I will!” Jospeh enthusiastically shouted, rushing to a cabinet. “Jaz!” 

Aesop smiled when he heard Jaz sigh, walking over to help his brother. Aesop turned around when he heard bowl being placed on the kitchen table, interesting how this house not only had a dining room table but a kitchen table. He turned back to the macaroni, shutting off the stove and walking to the table, pot in hand. 

“Hold out your bowls.” Aesol said, soon scooping macaroni into the bowls held out. 

Aesop places the pot in the sink, filling it with water, before walking to the fridge and taking out apple juice. As he poured the apple juice into three cups, he could hear he two brothers whispering, one sounding shocked. He internally shrugged, it was their own business not his.

 

“Guys, it's bed time.” Aesop said standing from the couch with a sigh. 

“But-” Jospeh reached out, trying to pull Aesop back onto the couch.

“No buts Jospeh, come on. Upstairs.” Before Aesop even finished he was already walking towards the stairs. 

Jospeh pouted, then begrudgingly running after Aesop and Jaz, who walked beside Aesop. 

“Can we have a story?” Joseph asked, as he lay in bed, his brother laying in his own bed on the other side of the room. 

Aesop nodded, “what story?” He stood walking to the small bookshelf inside the boy's room. 

“Wait!” Joseph sat up, “I have a story!” 

Aesop turned back, “oh, okay.” He sat on the floor between the beds. “Tell us.” Jaz nodded after Aesop's statement.

“Okay!” Joseph cleared his throat. “Once upon a time there was a prince! This prince was looking for someone to marry, but the prince could never find anyone.” Jaz sighed, already seeing where his brother's story was going. “Then one day, a mysterious stranger came to the prince's castle! He was beautiful, and nice, and cute, and amazing!” 

Joepeh was now kneeling on the end, excitedly staring at Aesop. “So the prince declared to the stranger, 'I will marry you!'” Aesop titled his head, confused as to why Joseph stopped. 

“Can you guess who the prince and stranger are?” His question came from nowhere. 

“Uh,” Aesop shrugged, “who?”

Jospeh smiled, big and wide. “It's you and me! I'm the prince and you are the stranger!” Aesop smiled, Joseph's imagination was adorable.

“I'm going to marry you!” Joseph sprang forward hugging Aesop. “When we grow up! I'm going to marry you and make you very, very, happy! Like how my daddy makes my mommy happy!” Joseph hugged Aesop tightly, not wanting to let the boy go. 

“Ah-Joseph you cant marry me.” Aesop said, trying to pull the boy away.

“Why?” Jospeh's face had fallen.

“W-well I'm older-”

“By two years!” Jospeh yelled, frowning at Aesop's reason.

“Okay well, I'm a boy like you-”

“So?” Jospeh's face now had a brow raised.

“Uh-ah-” Aesop couldn't find any other reasons.

“It's settled! I'm going to marry you!” Jospeh hugged Aesop once more, and with elegance only an aristocrat like himself held, gently kissed the back of Aesop's hand. “You are mine to marry remember that!” 

With those final words Joseph turned back into his bed, leaving no room for Aesop to even deny his allegation.

Aesop sighed, standing and turning to leave, but felt a hand catch his sleeve. He turned his head tofind Jaz motioning for him to lean down. 

“My brother is a stubborn guy, I'm just telling you this now.” Jaz shrugged, turning back into bed, and away from Aesop.

Aesol rubbed at his head and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Later that night he was relieved for the evening when their parents came home.

“Well, how was it?” Mrs. Desaulnier questioned as she placed an envelope into Aesop's hand.

“Interesting,” he responded counting the money within the envelope.

“Were they a hassle?” Mr. Desaulnier asked, placing his coat on the kitchen table. 

“No, they were nice.” Aesop responded as he followed Mr. Desaulnier to the front door. 

“Oh wonderful! We were wondering if you would babysit for us again?” Mrs. Desaulnier questioned, laying a hand across her husband's forarm.

“Oh-um, Yes.”

“Wonderful! Well then we'll call when we need you again! Have a wonderful evenin!” Mr. Desaulnier said, before closing the door behind Aesop's retreating form.

'What did I get myself into?' Aesop questioned, as he walked home in the darkness of the night.

 

“Aesop!” Joseph screamed tackling the older boy down. “Your back!”

With a scream Aesop fell back onto the wooden floor. “Ah! My prince!” Jospeh was quick to stand, pulling Aesop up by his arm.

“Joseph what have we talked about?” Mrs. Desaulnier scolded, her hands placed on her hips.

Joseph pouted, “no more tackling Aesop.” 

“And yet you still do it!” Mr. Desaulnier helped Aesop stand, keeping a hand behind his back to help the boy stay propped up. “This is the twenty-third time in three months!” 

“I can't help it mommy!” Jospeh ran to Aesop and latched himself onto Aesop's figure. “He's mine! And will forever be mine!” Jospeh smiled, burying himself into Aesop's chest.

Aesop smiled, patting Joseph on the head. “How's Jaz?”

Mrs. Desaulnier smiled brightly, “he's getting better everyday!” She picked up her handbag, “but still keep him bed again. We don't want to risk it!” 

Aesop nodded, “I wouldn't risk it either, I'll do my best to keep him happy.” Aesop moved to follow Mr and Mrs. Desaulnier to the front door. Jospeh still attached to him, as if he were a koala.

“Thank you again Aesop.” Mrs. Desaulnier smiled, putting on her coat as she did. “Joseph take care of Jaz, and please don't steal my rings again.” 

“I needed a wedding ring!” Joseph cried, hugging Aesop's slim frame tighter than before.

Aesop let out a gasp at Joseph's strength, for an eleven year old he was strong. Aesop smiled at the thought of Joseph and Jaz's birthday, it was quite a big party for two eleven year olds. 

Mr. Desaulnier sighed, “you and your fantasies Joseph-” Before his words could even lift into the air Joseph cut him off.

“It's not fantasy it's the truth! I will marry Aesop and he is mine!” Jospeh shouted, glaring daggers into his father's eyes.

“Geez, you already told everyone at the party too, didn't you?” Mr. Desaulnier sighed, opening the door for Mrs. Desaulnier. “We'll see you at eleven Aesop, goodnight Joseph, let your brother sleep.” With those final words Aesop closed the door.

 

“Okay, you gotta let me go Joseph. I need to check on Jaz.” Aesop sighed, trying, but failing to stand from the couch they were seated at.

“No!” Jospeh whined, before Aesop picked up the young boy, and dropped him on the couch. “I'll be back,” Joseph latched onto him once more. “Or you can come with me.”

No response. “Guess that's the answer.” 

Aesop walked up the stairs, Joseph stepping on time with Aesop along the way. Aesop opened the twin's bedroom door entering the room in silence. Quietly he walked over to Jaz, hovering a hand over the eleven year old's face. His breath was there, small, but there. Aesop sighed in relief.

“Jospeh get me a cup of water please.” Aesop whispered. Joseph was quick to react running to the other side of the room and retrieving a glass of water. 

Gently Aesop shook Jaz awake. The young boy sitting up with a start and a coughing fit. “Here Jaz,” Aesop places the cup into Jaz's hands. “Drink Jaz.” 

Jaz did as instructed slowly drinking the cup of water. “How are you feeling?” Aesop questioned, as Joseph climbed onto the bed and next to his brother. 

Jaz smiled, “I'm g-good, ju-st sore th-roat.” 

Aesop nodded, as Joseph placed his head onto Aesop's lap. Jaz blinked before shuffling over and laying his head on Aesop's other leg. 

Aesop chuckled, placing his hands atop Joseph and Jaz's heads. Joseph reached up latching onto Aesop's sleeve. With a smile, Joseph followed Jaz into the dreamworld. 

Little did Aesop know, that was the last time he'd ever see Joseph and Jaz again.

 

>>>10 Years later<<<  
“I'm sorry for your loss Miss Bell.” Aesop responded, sealing the coffin tightly.

“I-it's quite al-alright. My Charles was a good man.” She let out a whine. “P-please excuse me.” 

Aesop nodded watching her retreat back outside, most likely to grieve for an extended period of time, similar to last week. 

Aesop went to the back, prepared to wait for at least three hours. He walked to a coffin opening it, and staring at the body within with emotionless eyes. 

“Tommy Wilson, ten years old, death, strangulation.” Aesop leaned close, his eyes racking over the ugly shaped bruises around the ten year old's neck.

They come to Aesop too young, yet he will treat them with the same respect he treats any dead. Aesop unclipped the latches to his makeup box. The makeup from within in all different skin tones to make the most of the deceased and their soon to be gone beauty.

Hours past, Aesop began to lose all sense of the real world. His eyes trained on the small boy before him. It was only until he heard the front door's bell ring, that he snapped out of his trance. The bell jingling before coming to a stop. Boots could be heard hitting the wooden floor of his shop. 

The bell at the front desk dinged, someone wanted to see him. Aesop hesitantly placed his tools back, taking anxious breathes as he did. It was at the age of fifteen that his anxiety sky rocketed, his mind crumbling into bits and pieces after his mother's untimely death. 

Another ding.

“C-coming!” He called out, closing and sealing his makeup box. 

Aesop walked out from be back room, the door closing behind him as he walked to the counter. His eyes focused on the counter, rather than the potential client. 

“Hello,” the voice was smooth, swave almost. 

“Hello, welcome, how may I assist you?” His own voice smooth, but wary, every so often cracking at the lack of air. 

“I'm sorry, but may you look at me?” The man questioned, placing his hands onto the wooden counter.

“Ah-yes, sorry sir.” Aesop took in one breath, and sharply looked up. 

Pure blue eyes stared into his own gray. Pale white skin glistening beneath the lights of the shop. A blue tailcoat hanging just above the wooden floor. But the most convincing feature was the man's white fluffy hair curling in places, while others were tied back into a ponytail with a ribbon in yellow.

“It's been a long time Aesop.” Joseph smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides in happiness. “You've changed.” He titled his head, the way Aesop himself does.

“Ah-J-Joseph? I-what-wait-” Aesop stepped away from the wooden counter, placing his head in his arms. “I-I need an uh-minute.” He turned walking into the back room, slamming the door with distress.

“Wait Aesop!” Joseph's cries went unheard. But the sudden mood change from the older man didn't deter Joseph's goals.

The bell rang above the door catching Joseph's attention. He turned around meeting a little old woman's gaze. “Oh my apologies,” Joseph sidestepped her and sat on a chair, planning on quietly waiting for Aesop.

“He's anxious.” The old lady said, placing a basket on the counter top.

Joseph titled his head up, “what?”

The old lady turned around, her hair shining beneath the lights. “Aesop, he is anxious around new people. Times have changed for the young man.” 

Joseph stared in confusion, “he lost his mother recently. Previous to that he began having what they call anxiety attacks.” The little old lady moved to sit next to Joseph. “He was almost sent to an insane asylum, the one near here. What's the name of it?” She tapped her chin in thought.

But Joseph filled in the words for her. “White Sand Street Asylum.” He said it with confidence, the asylum had unethical practices that made even the most horrid shiver.

“Yes! That's the one. But then they shut down. Aesop, poor boy, was frowned upon. However as time passed he grew and now he runs this little shop here. And he runs it well, his love for the dead and dislike for the living give him him an advantage to this business.” She smiled at Jospeh. “May I ask, who you are?”

Jospeh sat straight, “Joseph-”

“How do you know Aesop?” She smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Jospeh looked tacken back, “how did you know?”

The little old lady chuckled, “my boy, I saw the way you gazed at his retreating back. You are in agony, you wish to see him.” She smiled, “to heal you.” 

The backdoor opened once more Aesop came out, his eyes widening upon seeing the old woman. “Granny Ann,” he rushed over enveloping the small old lady in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Can't a granny see her grandson?” She shook her head walking over to the counter, and gently picking up the basket. “I made you your favorite Aesop.” She reached into the basket taking out a brownie.

“Ah-th-thank you Granny Ann.” Aesop's eyes crinkled at the edges, he was happy to see Granny Ann.

“It's my pleasure Aesop,” she looked at Joseph. “Well, I must head out. I have to make it home before dark!” She placed the basket into Aesop's hands.

“Be good!” She planted a small kiss on Aesop's masked face, then turned to Joseph. “Have a nice day Joseph.” With those final words she walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. 

Aesop turned away from the door, looking up into Jospeh's blue eyes. “What-what are you doing here?” His gray eyes narrowing cautiously.

Joseph folded his arms, “didn't I tell you when we were younger that'd I marry you?” 

Aesop's mouth flew open, his eyes soon following. “Y-you can't be serious. We were young! You were eleven! I was twelve! And I live here now. And you are a man-” Aesop's anxiety had prompted him to start rambling. Worry after worry left his mouth. 

It was only when he felt warmth envelop him, that his rambling stopped. In quick movements, Joseph had pulled the shorter man into a hug, a deep and flavorful hug. Aesop could feel his heart pound against his chest, the boy that had promised to marry him returned. And planned since day one on keeping that promise.

Aesop placed his hands against Joseph's chest. “Y-your an aristocrat. I'm beneath you.” Aesop countered, his eyes staring emotionless at Joseph's gold embedded clothes.

Joseph placed a finger beneath Aesop's chin, pushing the smaller man's head up. “And?” 

“And? And!” Aesop pushes Joseph's hand away. “It could ruin you and your reputation! I'm an embalmer! The undertaker!” He hesitated, “d-deaths right hand man.” 

Jospeh stared at Aesop with a monotone gaze, waiting for the man to continue, but nothing came. Jospeh took this chance, reaching down and pulling Aesop's hands up. 

“Let me treat you like an angel then.” Jospeh knelt before Aesop, something an aristocrat never should do. “You never left my mind, and I hoped, no, wished you would never marry. So I may have your hand instead.” 

Aesop felt his eyes glaze over, why? He might never know why. He tried pulling his hands back, but Joseph held firmly, not wanting to let the prince of his dreams go again.

“Let me take you out!” Joseph felt the words escape his mouth in a hurry. 

Aesop stepped back, his mind throwing scenarios and questions at him. But one part of his mind, caught his attention with a whisper.

'It wouldn't hurt.' The voice was small, and quiet. But out of all the screaming voices was the loudest.

Aesop and Joseph stood in silence, their eyes gazing into each other. “I-I get off work a-at eight pm.” 

Joseph perked up, standing with a rush. His hands still clamped around Aesop's gloved hands. “I-I will wait for you!” Joseph pulled Aesop into another bone crushing hug. But before leaving paused, “is-is there somewhere you prefer to go? Or um-not to go?” Jospeh asked, biting his tounge in worry.

Aesop stood astounded, “um-no crowded places per-preferably.” 

Jospeh let loose a gentle smile, “yes my prince.” He bent done kissing Aesop's covered cheek, then with light footsteps left the embalmer's shop.

Aesop lifted his hand, placing it against his cheek. The warmth of Joseph's lips leaving a mark on Aesop's face. 

Aesop uncovered his face, as he turned back into the back room. He raised his hands, letting them run at his strawberry red features. “This man will be the end of me.” The words were whispered, sbut behind the whisper was a smile Aesop himself didn't know was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and especially a comment!
> 
> If you want to send in a prompt, fanart, or just talk to me you can find me on my tumblr 
> 
> Right here >>> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	4. He’s Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Joseph x Aesop story! 
> 
> WARNING: Spoliers for some of Aesop’s deduction story! I have warned you please don’t get mad at me because you decided not to read this

The Feaster watched with confusion as the new survivor stared at him. He didn't move, he didn't talk, he didn't scream, he just stared. Usually new survivors would scream, this one just trembled, like a frightened dog. His eyes big and gray, fear on display. His body hunched, the stench of anxiety raising off him. His gray hair pulled back, but coming out in little tufts.  
  
Feaster titled his head, reaching out to plop a hand on the young man's head, when he was ripped from the spot. The cowboy, Kevin, ran with the new survivor. It was only then that Feaster noticed that the gates had opened.   
  
He watched the man struggle in Kevin's arms. Pushing and trying to shove the cowboy away, but Kevin wouldn't budge. The Feaster followed, tentacles sprouting from the floor as he followed. At the exit gate stood Fiona and Kreacher, ushering Kevin to hurry.   
  
“I'm going as fast as I can!” Kevin shouted, that proved to be a bad move. As the young man screamed and jumped off Kevin's shoulder running past Kreacher and Fiona. They watched surprised as he left without another word, his coffin slamming back into the ground echoing around them.   
  
  
“That guy is crazy.” Kevin said as Emily passed him mashed potatoes. “He was kicken' and screamin' like I was the hunter!” Kevin pushed the mashed potatoes to Naib.   
  
“He's new what do you expect?” Eli commented, letting his Owl peck at his food. “He's probably just scared, especially since his first hunter was Feaster. Hell I would have been scared too.” He sat back, letting his owl steal a piece of chicken off his plate.  
  
“That doesn't mean shit!” Kevin shouted, crossing his arms. “I saved his ass, but all he did was kick me and scream in my ear.”   
  
Emily narrowed her eyes, “maybe he has a medical condition?” She suggested, titling her head in thought.   
  
“Or maybe he's just fucking crazy.” Kevin growled, before shoving a fork into his chicken.  
  
Emma sighed, “Kevin calm down.”   
  
Eli stood, “yeah Kevin. He probably needs to adjust.” Eli took a plate of food Vera had passed him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Kurt asked, shutting his book out of respect.  
  
Eli smiled, “going give our new teammate his plate.” Kevin rolled his eyes, but opted to keep quiet.   
  
“I'll be back.” Eli walked out of the dining room and upstairs. His eyes scanning the rooms as he passed. All of the survivors have labeled and decorated their doors. All except one. The door was colorless, and only held a single name.   
  
“Aesop Carl” sat in silver letters against a black background.   
  
Eli knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard, but no one opened the door. He knocked again. “Hello? Aesop? I'm Eli, the seer.” No greeting was said back.  
  
“Ah-I brought you some food. It was made by Emily and Fiona today.” Eli felt his smile begin to disperse. “I'll just leave it right here, and be back to take the plate after dinner is over.” He placed the plate down, and began his trek back down the stairs.   
  
Eli walked back into the dining room, sitting at his place and began eating. The room was in a comfortable silence, the only sounds were utensils clanking against plates.  
  
People wanted to question he kind hearted seer, but from the way his lips were turned upside down. They were afraid to ask.   
  
The comfortable silence was broken by the dining room door opening. In the doorway stood Jospeh, his cracked features replaced with his normal features. Blue eyes scanned the table, pausing and staying on Eli. The survivors knew the hunter's wouldn't do anything, but the way Joseph moved brought a sense of wary to the survivors.   
  
He placed an empty plate next to Eli's plate. “Thank you.” The words floated in the air, even as Joseph left the dining room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
  
The day was new, but the game was not. Eli sat at the head of the table. His owl bouncing around the table as he waited for the others to show. The next to show was Lucky, who kindly greeted Eli, before sitting next to him. Next was Vera, her perfume leaving a scent of rose petals behind as she sat next to Lucky.  
  
“Vera isn't the last to show up? That's a surprise!” Lucky jokingly stated, chuckling at Vera's dramatic gasp.   
  
She smiled, “honestly I'm surprised as well.” The three laughed, interrupted by a new face.   
  
The new survivor rushed in sitting at the other end of the table, clutching the box in his hands. Not a single one of the three have seen him use it, maybe it was just a useless prop. Eli stood to talk to the new survivor, but was forced to sit back down as the game began.   
  
The dark world around him gathered it's color's once again. He stood in the middle of the carnival, his owl flying off his shoulder once he pointed at the sky. In that exact moment the flash of camera's could be heard, as a bright purple light flashed in front of his vision.  
  
“Fantastic,” Eli sighed, running to the nearest generator he could find.   
  
Lucky's screams of pain echoed around him as he deciphered. The photo world crumbling as soon as Lucky was placed on a rocket chair. Eli groaned in pain, his stomach bleeding ever so slightly. He had one more hit before he fell.   
  
Eli ran inside the circus tent, his eyes falling upon Aesop's form. He was hunched over a cipher, he jumped at Eli's panting. He stepped back as Eli reached out, needing Aesop's help. Aesop jumped and ran when their hearts started beating, leaving Eli to Jospeh's wrath. The photographer walked into the tent raising his sword and striking Eli's owl. His owl sat back on his shoulder as he ran away from Jospeh. But the effort was soon proven to be useless as Eli was hit to the ground.   
  
Joseph stepped on Eli's bruised and beaten body, before picking up the man with the balloons. Jospeh was muttering to himself as he tied Eli to the chair. Eli sighed, until a black substance began to consume him and the chair. Joseph sighed, his body twitching before he teleported away.   
  
Eli took one last final breath before he opened his eyes. His body hurt, but he was no longer on the chair. Instead he stepped out of a coffin and there stood Aesop. His figure hunched as he stepped back.   
  
Eli clutched his stomach, “d-did you do that?”  
  
Aesop let a fast nod loose. Their hearts soon coming to life, as Joseph appeared before their field of vision. Eli went to body block Aesop, but Aesop spread his arms wide. He was blocking Eli.   
  
Jospeh narrowed his eyes, “move.” His voice was deadly. But Aesop now stood straight, his trembling seizing.  
  
Joseph looked at Eli, he reached out gripping Aesop's hand. “Leave,” he demanded gently coaxing Aesop to follow him.   
  
Eli made it to the gate, opening it and ready to run out. But something caught his attention. Laughing could be heard echoing around him. Eli crouched, walking to the laughing.   
  
Joseph walked next to the merry go round, his colorless features replaced with colors. His hand outstretched to one of the horses. Eli looked up at the horse. There sat Aesop, his left hand waving Jospeh to get closer and then pointing forward, as if saying “let's go on an adventure!”   
  
Aesop soon muttered something to Jospeh. He nodded reaching out and pulling the young man off the merry-go-round.   
  
Aesop muttered something to Joseph. Joseph chuckled, “mmm, no. I missed carrying you.” He smiled placing a fast kiss onto Aesop's covered cheek.   
  
Aesop muttered something else, and gently shoved at Jospeh. Eli felt his eyes widen beneath his blindfold. He let a gasp out, that proved to be a mistake. Joseph froze, then whipped his head to Eli. Eli ran and left the carnival, surely Joseph didn't see him.  
  
Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
  
Eli rubbed at his head, his fingers running through his hair as he walked down the hall. Emily had treated his wounds, now he had to rest. His owl curled up in his hoodie, which he had let down awhile ago.   
  
As soon as Eli stepped into his room, he was greeted by solid blue eyes.   
  
“Ah-” Eli watched the hunter stand. “H-hi Joseph. Ca-can I help you?”   
  
“What did you see?” Jospeh's voice was deathly dark. His voice sending chills down Eli's spine.   
  
“N-nothing,” Eli plastered himself to the wall. His owl soon climbing out of his hoodie and spreading its wing protectively.   
  
Joseph growled, within the blink of an eye, he had slammed Eli into floor. “What did you see?”   
  
Eli bit his tounge, “I saw you guys o-on the merry-go-round and-” He cut himself off.   
  
“And?” Joseph pushed, digging his claw like nails into Eli's neck.   
  
“A-and you k-kissing him.” Eli confessed, his cheeks growing a bright red at the memory.   
  
Joseph's face fell, his anger subsiding into sadness. He let go of Eli's neck and sat up. He placed his elbow on his legs, and pushed his face into his hands. He mutterted to himself as Eli slowly stood up, the hunter shook his head.   
  
“Please, don't tell the owner.” Joseph's voice was quiet, but held a tone of desperation. He looked up at Eli. His blue eyes glazed, it was as if Eli was staring at a crystal clear lake.   
  
Eli frowned, stretching out his hand for Jospeh to grab. Joseph looked at his hand in shock, before hesitantly gripping Eli's gloves hand. Eli helped pull Jospeh up, and gestured for him to sit on the bed.   
  
Eli pulled the chair from the desk, and pulled it over to the bed. “Why?”   
  
Joseph titled his head. “Why what?”   
  
“Why don't you want me to tell? What'll happen?” Eli confronted, crossing his arms as he did.   
  
Jospeh sighed, reaching up and twirling a piece of his hair. “The owner, he doesn't like these things.” Jospeh paused, now pulling at the little piece of hair. “The owner will,” Joseph's eyes glazed over once more. “Dispose of the survivor.”  
  
Eli reared back, then a thought came to mind. “When did this start?”   
  
The question hung in the air, but soon made its way down. Joseph smiled, “Aesop, I knew him before all this.” He gestured around them.  
  
“How?”   
  
Joseph chuckled, “"it's a long story.”   
  
Eli looked at the clock, “we have time.” Joseph looked astonished, then slowly smiled.  
  
  
 _“Joseph, where are you going?” His friend questioned, as Joseph slipped on his blue coat._  
  
 _“Out,” before anyone could say a proper goodbye, Joseph pushed open the bar door and left._  
  
 _The sky had darkened, and therefore the moon had risen. Shining down and illuminating the streets in it's painless rays. Jospeh held onto his camera as he walked down the street, the moon's beams of light forcing him to find some artistic outlet. Joseph turned into the park, skimming the park for anything to catch his eye._  
  
 _A small whimper caught his attention instead. Looking ahead of him he caught sight of a kneeling man. The man held a bundle close to his chest, Joseph stepped closer, his footstep startling the man. He stood up with a start, now facing Joseph. The bundle in his arms whimpering louder at his sudden movements. The man stopped, petting the bundle._  
  
 _Jospeh watched the man's gray eyes move downwards, before back up at Joseph. His gray hair tied up into a ponytail, like Joseph's own hair, except the man's was shorter. The man stepped back, trying to retreat into a shell of his own making._  
  
 _Then another loud whimper the man fell to his knees, letting the bundle gently on to the floor. “Please don't die,” his plea was quiet, but held distress and fear._  
  
 _Joseph stepped forward once more. The man looked up with alarm, before turning back to look at the bundle. Joseph took this as a sign to go ahead. Joseph took his time walking over to the man and the bundle. There within the bundle lay a cat, it's two back legs broken._  
  
 _“K-kids h-h-hurt him.” The man stuttererd, reaching out to pet the black cat's head. The cat meowed at the slight pleasure._  
  
 _Joseph reached out gently picking up the cats leg, it let out a cry of pain. The man pushed Joseph, gently picking up the cat once again._  
  
 _“No!” The man yelled, holding the cat ever so gently against his chest. “Your going to kill him!” The man didn't stutter that time._  
  
 _Jospeh stood straight. “I'm sorry, I meant to only help the poor cat.” He raised his hands in an attempt to make peace with the man. “I know a vet who can help him.”_  
  
 _The gray haired man looked at the cat before back up at the man. “C-can you t-take me?” Joseph slowly lowered his hands, his eyes not wanting to leave the young man's eyes._  
  
 _“Sure,” Jospeh began walking. But soon he noticed a lack of footsteps behind him. He stopped, turning around he found the man about ten steps behind him._  
  
 _Jospeh frowned, “are you okay?”_  
  
 _The man nodded, gesturing for Jospeh to continue. Joseph turned back around, sighed, and continued their walk to the vet office. The wooden door displayed a “open” sign, surely that was a lie._  
  
 _“Izzy! Open the door!” Jospeh shouted, banging the door._  
  
 _The man behind him screamed, “please-please stop.” The man trembled, as if he was being held at gunpoint._  
  
 _“Ah-my apologies.” Joseph rapped his knuckles against the door. A rapid pair of footsteps made their way to the door, and soon the door opened to reveal a man._  
  
 _“Joseph what in all of hell do you want now?” Izzy complained, rubbing at his foggy eyes._  
  
 _Joseph grinned, “your sign says open, therefore we have a situation.”_  
  
 _Izzy growled, turning over the sign. “Now it's closed, fuck off.” Izzy went to slam the door, by Joseph's boot stopped the door._  
  
 _Joseph leaned close to Izzy, “I'll pay you for your troubles. Just help us out.”_  
  
 _Izzy's brows flew up, Joseph was never that persistent. Izzy looked behind Jospeh. A man in gray trembled beneath Izzy's gaze. Joseph stepped into Izzy's view blocking the man._  
  
 _“Well?” Jospeh titled his head, a smile well on his face. He knew he had won._  
  
 _Izzy let out a groan, then gestured for the two to come in. Jospeh walked in first, after a minute or two the man walked in. The cat in his arms let out a cry of distress. The man let out a whimper, he gently pet the feline in his arms, hoping to soothe the feline's pain, even just a little. Joseph watched Izzy prep a table, all the while sipping at a cup of coffee._  
  
 _“Okay, set the cat down.” Izzy gestured to the table, chugging the last of his coffee as he did._  
  
 _The man stepped forward, then back. He looked at Jospeh, his eyes wide and wary. Joseph smiled, “its okay I promise.” He stepped forward with the man gesturing him to place the black cat down._  
  
 _The man hesitantly placed the black cat down, it meowled in pain. It's back legs now in the bright light, was a grotesque scene. It's little legs were bent in wrong ways, and the little cat was bleeding out, fast._  
  
 _Izzy went wide eyed, “shit, I need you two to go wait outside.” Izzy ran around the room rolling up his pajama sleeves and preparing his surgical tools._  
  
 _“W-wait I-I want to-” Jospeh placed two fingers on the man's shoulders. He flinched, but when he met Joseph's bright blue eyes, he begrudgingly succumbed. “P-please be careful.” The man held onto Joseph's two fingers, as he was guided out of the room._  
  
 _The man paced the room he and Joseph sat in. His mouth hidden behind a white mask, but it was clear, that the man was upset. His gray eyes glazed over and displayed emotions, as if they were awards._  
  
 _“My names Joseph,” Joseph's voice broke the man's pacing. “What's your name?” The man leaned from foot to foot, it was clear that he was not accustomed to people._  
  
 _Then with a small voice, “my n-names Aesop.”_  
  
 _Hours passed, before Izzy opened the wooden door. He rubbed at his face, he smiled at the two. Aesop perked up, his gray eyes widening in hope._  
  
 _“Poor little guy went through a lot,” he looked at Joseph. “But he's gonna be alright.” As soon as Izzy stepped aside Aesop gripped Joseph's two fingers and rushed inside the room._  
  
 _There on the table lay the black cat. It's left ear twitched, and he lifted his head. He meowed as soon as Aesop got near, and crawled ever so slightly to Aesop. Aesop reached out gently petting the small cat's head. His eyes soon producing tears, he bent down letting the cat lick at his clothed cheek._  
  
 _Joseph smiled, and turned to leave. But something held him back. He looked down, Aesop was still holding onto his two fingers._  
  
 _“Stay,” Aesop's voice was quiet, but loud in the deathly silent room. “Please”. Joseph smiled sitting on the floor, providing support for Aesop who silently talked to the black cat._  
  
  
 _Joseph smiled as he walked into a little shop he'd come to call a second home. A little bell rang above him, he walked up to the counter. He hit the bell once, twice, then three times. As if on cue the door behind the counter slammed open. Aesop went around the counter hugging Joseph as best as his small structure allowed him to._  
  
 _“Hello Aesop, it's good to see you too love.” Joseph planted a kiss atop Aesop's head. Aesop's face digging deeper into Joseph's chest. That was the sign that something was wrong._  
  
 _Joseph scowled, bending down he lifted Aesop up and walked into the back room, gently shutting the door behind them. Jospeh sat down on a coffin, placing Aesop atop his lap. He tapped Aesop's back, letting him know that it was safe to come out. Aesop pulled back, his eyes streamed with tears, his surgical mask catching most of them._  
  
 _“Love what's wrong?” Joseph rubbed Aesop's back._  
  
 _“K-Kit d-d-didn't co-come home!” Aesop let out a wail, before digging back into Joseph's chest._  
  
 _“Oh, love. It's going to be okay.” Joseph hugged Aesop to his chest. “Shh, it's okay. Breath. It's okay.”_  
  
 _“Squeeze,” Aesop muttered into Joseph's chest. Joseph let a small smile graze his lips._  
  
 _“Okay,” Jospeh tightened the hug. Slowly Aesop began to calm down, his trembling and sobbing becoming nothing more than slight twitches._  
  
 _“Hay, I have an idea.” Joseph smiled down at Aesop._  
  
 _Aesop looked up his mask removed to help him breath through his breakdown. “Lets go for a walk.” Aesop smiled and nodded._  
  
 _Aesop breathed in deeply, the night air helping him breath. Joseph locked the shop behind them, and reached down gripping Aesop's hand. Aesop's cheeks flared up, the moon's rays lighting up his maskless face. Joseph titled Aesop's head up, the man in thought stiffened._  
  
 _“May I?” Joseph questioned, waiting for the consent or denial._  
  
 _Aesop's cheeks got hotter, but soon he nodded. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Aesop clutched Joseph's blue jacket with a loving strength. His eyes closed, and his cheeks hot. Joseph pulled away, smiling down at Aesop's almost daze like state._  
  
 _“Why?” Aesop's mouth moved on its own._  
  
 _Jospeh titled his head, “why what?”_  
  
 _Aesop released Joseph's clothing. “Wh-why do you love me?”_  
  
 _The question forced Joseph's eyes to widen, then a chuckle left his lips. Aesop's eyes narrowed and his head titled._  
  
 _“What's so funny?” Quiet, but confused._  
  
 _“I'm laughing because if I tried to list all the reasons why we'd be here all night.” Joseph responded, his smile widening at Aesop's red glazed cheeks._  
  
 _Aesop looked down, “c-can you tell me anyway?”_  
  
 _Joseph titled his head, but with a smile began his reasons. The two wandered town as Joseph listed his reasons, soon the two found themselves back at Aesop's House. The list of reasons far from over._

  
Eli sat back astonished, “so your telling me, you and Aesop used to date?” Joseph nodded.  
  
“Hard to believe?” Jospeh questioned, smiling a bit.  
  
Eli titled his head left and right, “kinda, just because he's so quiet and your so...” he trailed off.  
  
Joseph smirked, “loud? Arrogant? Egotistical?” His smirk fell. “I've been told he's too good for me, and it's true.”   
  
“We all have done bad things Joseph.” Eli reached out patting Jospeh's shoulder. “If Aesop's here then he's done bad too. We're all bad one way or another.”   
  
Joseph frowned, “the difference is, Aesop didn't know what he was doing was wrong. But he is still here because of that owner.” Joseph's face cracked, his features beginning to turn a ghostly white.  
  
“Calm down, he's here. He's with you, at least you can protect him.” Eli calmly said, rubbing at Jospeh's trembling shoulder.  
  
Jospeh sighed, his tense shoulders falling with the breath. His color coming back, but the cracks remained, as if his mind was still in its own boiling pot.   
  
“Eli, promise me you won't tell. Please,” Joseph looked up at Eli. “I don't want to lose my little bird again.”   
  
Eli smiled, “promise, hell I'll help you guys if you need it.” He pat Joseph's back forcing the man forward a tad bit.   
  
Joseph grinned raising his own clawed hand and slapping back equally as hard. “Thanks Eli, I gotta go.” Jospeh stood making his way to the door, peeking out before leaving.   
  
Eli let out a sigh, “guess there go my chances.” He smiled, “at least he's happy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Have a question? Prompt? Fanart? Or just want to talk to me? You can find me on my tumblr!
> 
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	5. The Lost Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but it’s a special treat because I rarely post nowadays. 
> 
> Joseph x Aesop
> 
> Enjoy!

****

It was early morning, people gathered in the dining room. Awaiting for those responsible for cooking to bring their breakfast out. The soft quiet morning aura brought a nice calm feeling to the mansion until voices could be heard screaming.   
  
“YOU LOST THE BET!” William screamed, his heavy footsteps stomping against the wooden stairs of the mansion.   
  
“STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!” Kevin shouted, the sound of his lasso being thrown echoed through the dining room.   
  
“AESOP YOU LOST THE BET!” Joseph's flash could be heard as he entered the photo world popping up in the dining room.  
  
Aesop however slid between Jospeh's legs. Aesop's legs and arms pumping in high action as he ran. His face focused on getting away from the three men chasing him.   
  
“What's happening?” Michiko questioned, waving her fan catching Kevin's attention.   
  
“Aesop lost a bet, and now-”  
  
“I GOT HIM!”  
  
“NO!” Aesop screamed struggling in Joseph's grip.  
  
The table stared astonished, that was the first time they had ever heard him scream. Aesop usually the quiet loner, was never one to scream.   
  
“It must be really bad, I've never heard Aesol scream!” Leo claimed, watching Kevin tie his lasso around Aesop's small struggling form.   
  
Jospeh chuckled, “I hear him scream every night.” A kick was sent to his face knocking Jospeh onto the floor.   
  
“LET ME GO!” Aesop screamed, as Jospeh sat back up. Running his jaw from Aesop's kick.   
  
Joseph leaned down, whispering into Aesop's ear sending the small man into a quiet red mess. “Nows our chance!” William quickly bent down tossing the man over his shoulder and running upstairs, followed by Joseph and Kevin.  
  
“I souppose we'll find out later.” Emily claimed, sitting straight at the sound of the kitchen door opening.  
  
  
“ **Survivors! Hunters! Begin your preparations for the rounds to come**!” The words echoed throughout the mansion. “ **First round of the day is Joseph vs Emma, Kevin, Emily, and Aesop. Your round begins in one hour**!” With those final words a beep was heard silencing the world around them.  
  
Jospeg entered the waiting room stabbing his sword through the ground, a photograph in his other. He could here Emily and Emma talking happily, as if their lives weren't about to be threatened. Kevin was next to come in, his face held high with a smile that could best Smiley's.  
  
Jospeh twirled his hair in his finger, waiting for the blackout. Kevin's whistling caught his attention.  
  
“Oh my god.” Emily exasperated, slammed her hands against the table.   
  
“Oh my, you look stunning Aesop!” Emma complimented her voice as sweet as chocolate.  
  
“G-g-get the ma-match started!” Before Joseph could see anything, his world darkened into the darkness he had come to recognize.  
  
  
Joepeh opened his eyes, the world around him vivid with color. “In the hospital once more.” Jospeh walked over to his camera taking a photo of the world around him and entering his world.   
  
His colorless tone brightened within the world. Walking through the world, his eyes spotted frills, his body stopped, the memory of the bet invading his mind. He walked towards the frills and there Aesop's soul stood, the maid dress revealing more than intended.   
  
Jospeh felt his cheeks flare up. He reached out planting a hand on Aesop's covered cheek. His mask had frills around the edges adding extra touches to the maid costume. Jospeh reached up placing his fingers at the edge of the mask, when his common sense kicked in. Aesop has to reveal his face himself, not against his will. Joseph sighed raising his sword and hitting Aesop with it, that would be enough for now. He turned walking upstairs to find Emma's soul. Jospeh wastes no time in downing her, and tying her into the rocket chair.   
  
With that last action the photo world ended, the loud clang of his camera's bursting echoing throughout the map. Emma and Aesop's cries of pain soon followed the previous echoes. Joseph walked down the stairs Emma's crawling form just at the end of the stairs.  
  
Jospeh stepped on her back and tied balloons around her torso. Her struggling was quick to come into action, but at the moment Joseph was quicker. Jumping down the stairs into the dungeon and placing her on a rocket chair.   
  
“Ah screw off.” She grinned, her tounge clicking playfully against the roof of her mouth.  
  
It was only then that Joseph noticed the black tar seeping from the chair. Jospeh was quick to walk up the stairs and into the fresh air of the world. A camera catching his eye. Taking another photo of the world he slipped inside, searching the area around him, seeing Aesop's quivering form. Joseph bit his lip, raising his sword and knocking Aesop down. He stepped on Aesop and tied him to a rocket chair. Just when the photo world ended.   
  
Aesop's cries broke through Joseph's mind. He hated hurting Aesop, but it had to be done. He followed the cries, stopping when he found Aesop's form. Joseph felt his blood freeze, Aesop's dress was quite short, revealing the stockings and black garters. He stepped on Aesop, tying balloons around his torso and lifting the small man up.   
  
Aesop struggled, but every movement he made showed off what was underneath the dress. Joseph could feel his body heat up from the stolen glances he got, until a new person had joined them.  
  
“I'll take that!” Kevin yelled lassoing Aesop over his shoulder and running. Usually Joseph would go for Emma who was hiding, poorly, behind a few crates, but what Kevin said next, tipped Joseph over.  
  
“You owe me a kiss little lady.” Kevin's comment burst through Joseph like a bullet.   
  
Jospeh went running after Kevin, raising his sword and swinging it forcing Kevin to drop Aesop. Aesop cowered, but looked up when he realized Joseph had completely ignored him. It didn't take long before Joseph downed Kevin, his cry of pain echoing around them. Jospeh harshly stepped on Kevin tying balloons around him and walking to a rocket chair. He strapped the cowboy within the rocket chair's embrace and smirked.   
  
“What the hell gives! Why are you being so rough?” Kevin questioned, his hat tilting on his head as he struggled.   
  
Joseph walked away and back to Aesop tying balloons around him. While walking back Joseph noticed Emma trying to free Kevin, but with one swing it sent the young lady down crying out in pain. The hit was far more harsh than Joseph's usual hits.   
  
“Joseph what the-” Kevin started, but soon stopped when Jospeh placed Aesop on the ground.  
  
Jospeh bent down to Aesop's level, his eyes demanding and territorial. Kevin and Emma watched in confusion as Joseph bit Aesop's neck, a hand snaking it's way down Aesop's thigh. Aesop's mind became dazed in heat and pleasure, his midsection rising with heat. Joseph pulled back, a bright red mark assaulting Aesop's usually pale complex. The mark was sure to leave a big purple bruise tomorrow, and that is what Joseph wanted.   
  
He titled his head up as he pulled Aesop's heated frame to his chest. “He's mine cowboy.” Joseph smirked as Kevin's time was up and was sent flying into the sky, and back to the mansion.  
  
Jospeh stood tying strings around Emma's torso and walking to another rocket chair. Emily came running as soon as the final generator was decoded, “you can discuss this with Jospeh later right now, we have to go.” She explained, as she pulled Aesop to the exit.   
  
Joseph stood in front of the exit, swinging his sword aimlessly. Then with a smirk spun in a circle, his white hair flowing behind him. A hunter's que to the survivors to “get out before I change my mind”. Emily pulled Aesop passed Joseph as Emma's rocket chair blasted into the sky.   
  
  
“What the hell?” Kevin shouted, dusting gun powder off his clothes.  
  
“What?” Joseph deadpanned, yawning at Kevin's slim form getting closer.  
  
“You know what!” He got face to face with Joseph, puffing up his chest. “You were too rough! It was like we were facing Smiley all over again!” Kevin shouted, only for a hand to slam him against the mansion's wall.  
  
Joseph towered over Kevin, leaning close to Kevin's ear. “Don't. Touch. My. Aesop.” He pulled back his features porcelain and cracked. As if his spirit wanted to burst from his body.   
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes, “who the hell said he was yours to begin with?”   
  
Joseph's features cracked underneath Kevin's eyes. “Who the hell said I won't kick your ass?” Joseph snarled, his eyes dripping ink colored fluid from within his sockets.   
  
“Oh you don't want to go there pretty boy.” Kevin challenged, cracking his gloved knuckles.  
  
“I do want to go there you leach.” Joseph's nails sharpened ready to be embedded in cowboy flesh.   
  
“Stop!”  
  
Aesop's voice was clear, as he stood before them. His hands tugging at the bottom of his dress. He reached out gripping Joseph's hand, his claws instinctively retreating back to their normal sizes.   
  
“K-Kevin. Uh-we-we-we are a th-thing.” Aesop stuttered, placing Joseph's hand above his own chest, his heart beating purple ever so slightly.   
  
“Oh, ah-excuse me. I didn't know you two were a thing.” Kevin stood baffled, which was understandable. Only he, Emma, and Emily now knew of their relationship.   
  
“Thank you.” Aesop pulled Joseph down the hall towards his room, wanting nothing more than to isolate himself.  
  
  
“I'm sorry.” Jospeh stood beside Aesop's vinyl, watching his lover work.  
  
Aesop remained quiet.  
  
“Aesop, I just-” Joseph's brows furrowed. “Can you please look at me.”   
  
Aesop stopped working for mere seconds, before continuing. Joseph sighed, “you leave me no choice.”   
  
Aesop shouted in surprise when Jospeh scooped him up, and gently placed the small man on his bed. Joseph's blue eyes gazed into Aesop's gray eyes. Those blue eyes Aesop has come to know and love, and right now he knew they were struggling. Aesop reached out, but his hand was caught midair. Joseph's eyes glazed over as he fell to his right knee.   
  
A gesture of respect, knowledgment, honesty, trust, and, most importantly, lower status. It was clear what Joseph was doing degraded himself, he was, after all, an aristocrat.   
  
“J-Joseph-”  
  
“Aesop Carl, my dear embalmer, friend, and lover.” The word brought heat to Aesop's body, it was the first time Joseph had ever said it. “Please forgive me for my actions. I understand if you chose not to accept my apology. But please, I beg of you, I can not stand when you are upset with me. I love you.” His eyes were glazed over with fear.  
  
“Why are you scared?” The question left Aesop's mouth, before he even realized it.  
  
Joseph's head fell, shielding his face from the world around them. “I-I'm scared y-y-you'll leave m-me.” Aesop jumped when he felt something wet hit his hand.  
  
Before Aesop, Joseph was trembling, his shoulders shaking, and his hand gripping Aesop's tightly. Aesop reached out titling Jospeh's head up. Tears ran down Joseph's face, his left eye broken, like a broken porcelain cup. His right eye blue as the sea on a bright summer's day. It was the look of sadness, but one was grieving the other was angry.   
  
Aesop freed his hand, and pulled the photographer into a hug, color dripping from his body, but clinging onto him all the same. It was a sight Aesop has seen previously before. When a memory was triggered, and Joseph had broken down, his mind crumbled, and his actions weren't his own.  
  
“I won't leave you.”  
  
“Th-that is what Jaz said as well.” Joseph hugged Aesop's smaller form tighter. “And now look where he is,” he screamed into the air. “IN A DITCH! NEVER TO COME BACK!”   
  
Aesop hugged Joseph tighter, letting the man know that he wasn't alone. That he has him, and will forever have him.   
  
“I'm not Jaz. I'm here, alive, and well.” Joseph's grip loosened. “I love you Joseph.” The color began to appear again. His cracked porcelain skin, beginning to heal.   
  
“I-I love you too Aesop.” Aesop moved back, Joseph following. Their forms melting into each other's embrace as they lay on Aesop's bed.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, sorry it was so short and or sucked. 
> 
> Prompt? Ask? Talk? Find me on my tumblr!
> 
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	6. Memories Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Aesop x Joseph, with a slight Eli x Aesop. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _YOU NEED TO LEAVE!” A strained voice yelled, as metal clashed with metal._  
  
 _“N-not without you!” Aesop's own voice responded, weak and tired._  
  
 _The white haired man growled dropping his sword, he turned lifting Aesop up. His tall figure stumbling as he carried Aesop down the stairs of the manor. The walls around them crumbling and bleeding tar. Aesop felt tears glaze his eyes in fear, hands spreading from the cracks in the walls. They reached out ripping shreds of clothes and hair off the two men. It was at that moment that a hand wrapped itself around the white haired man's ankle sending him crashing into the floor._  
  
 _“J-Joseph!” Aesop reached out to help the man, but the effort was futile._  
  
 _Hands clawed Joseph down into the depths of the floor. Joseph smiled, his bright blue eyes glazed over with tears. His mouth opened as words were whispered into Aesop's was, even though he was feet away from the white haired man._  
  
 _“I love you_.”   
  
  
Aesop gasped as his eyes snapped open. He sat up panting his lungs not being able to gather breathes. He placed a hand on his chest, as he screamed in distress. The white shirt he wore crumpling under his trembling hand.   
  
Heels slammed against the concrete floor, before his door was slammed opened and three nurses rushed into his room. Aesop screamed, his mind remembering things it shouldn't.  
  
“NO! NOT AGAIN!” Aesop please, as the nurses strapped him to his bed. “PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD!” Aesop felt tears run down his face, they were going to put him under. They were going to drug him to keep him quiet.   
  
“Mr. Carl relax.” The nurse to his right demanded. She flicked her needle red liquid hitting the floor with a small plop. “It will keep you calm.” Her mouth grinned maliciously.  
  
“PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!” Aesop cries out, but soon they were silenced when the needle peirced his arm. The liquid was pushed into his blood stream. “NO!” The dreams were sure to come back, this time worse than before.   
  
The nurse smiled, her hand caressing Aesop's tear streaked cheek. “Have a nice rest Mr. Carl.” Her malicious grin the last sight Aesop had before his body numbed, and his brain quieted down.   
  
  
“Hello Mr. Carl.”   
  
Aesop's eyes wandered away from the window and to the woman at his door. The same nurse as before, just less malicious looking. He internally laughed, and turned his eyes back out the window.   
  
The nurse sighed, “I just came by to say, you will no longer be seeing me as your nurse. But another gentleman.” Her words were listened to, but not responded to.  
  
She huffed, “goodbye Mr.Carl.” She turned slamming the door shut, muttering insults at Aesop.   
  
Aesop stood up, the chair below him creaking ever so slightly. He walked to the window, placing his hands against the bars. This was no hospital, nor asylum. It was a prison. Aesop felt his eyes glaze, the memories of the past two years gone. He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.   
  
His door opened again, “free time Mr. Carl.” A voice he recognized as a different nurse instructed, as she walked away.   
  
Aesop turned quickly walking out of his cell and to the commons. The fresh air felt good against his skin, his bare feet quietly padding across the concrete and to an empty bench. He looked up at the sky, the sun forcing him to grimace. He never was a fan of the daylight, he preferred the nightlight and it's unique calming aura.  
  
“Hello Aesop.” A voice he had become familiar with greeted his as they sat at the other end of the bench.  
  
“Hello Eli.” Aesop greeted, turning but not looking at his fellow “patient”.   
  
“I heard they put you under again, are you alright?” The man asked, as he tapped the bench beneath them.   
  
“Y-yeah,” Aesop frowned, “I-I had another dream.”   
  
Eli rubbed the bench, trying his hardest to comfort Aesop. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Aesop shrugged, “i-it's okay.” It wasn't but what was he supposed to say?   
  
The two remained silent, until Eli's breath caught. “I just remembered, I had another-” he cut himself off looking around them for eavesdroppers. “Dream?” It came out more like a question than statement.  
  
“Wh-what was it?” Aesop looked up staring at the fountain in the middle of the commons. The water a bright blue, and for an unknown reason it brought comfort to Aesop. But he never knew why.   
  
“There was this creature. It had tentacles and it was chasing after me and three other people.” He paused, his breath releasing. “There was a doctor, cowboy, and I think rugby player?” Eli smiled, his head titling down.  
  
“For some reason, I enjoyed it.” Eli stiffened when heels clicked over to them.   
  
“Alright young men, time to go back.” The sickening sweet voice of a nurse said, pointing to the nearest hallway.   
  
The nurse went to place a hand on Aesop, “don't touch him.” Eli stated, peering at the woman from behind his blindfold. “You know what happens. So stop it.” Eli stood, Aesop following his motion.   
  
The nurse momentarily lost her smile, a frown crawling onto her features. “Ms. Smith. Is there a problem?”  
  
The nurse smiled upon hearing a new voice. “No!” She turned with speed, “Joseph!” Her voice unnaturally preppy.  
  
The man frowned, “Mr. Lenzo to you Ms. Smith.” The nurse stepped back, her face fell for mere seconds.   
  
Ms. Smith smiled again. “Ah-sorry Mr. Lenzo. I-I just-”  
  
“I will take Mr. Clark and-” his eyes hovered over Aesop. “Mr. Carl,” He smiled.  
  
Ms. Smith scoffed, “How about I give you a tour around the facility instead? I mean they aren't stupid so they can find their own way ba-”  
  
Joseph looked at Ms. Smith and stepped forward. Ms. Smith opened her hand to take his, but was dumbfounded when Joseph walked right past her. He walked up to Aesop, smiling down at the shorter man.   
  
“Hello Mr. Carl. I am your new nurse Joseph Lenzo.” He placed his hand against his chest, “I heard you dislike contact, therefore I will try my best not to touch you.” And silently bowed at the end of his sentence.  
  
Behind Jospeh Eli smiled, “hello Mr. Lenzo.” Eli stuck out his hand.   
  
“Hello Me. Carl.” He gently shook Eli's hand. “I heard your eyes are in need of special medical attention, so don't hesitate to call me if you need help.” Eli nodded, releasing Joseph's hand.  
  
Ms. Smith rolled her eyes, “Jospeh come on let's go take a break!” She wedged herself between Jospeh and Eli. She narrowed her eyes, placing a hand against Joseph's chest. “Maybe-”  
  
Joseph gripped her wrist, tossing it to her side. “Have a good evening Ms. Smith.” Joseph turned back to Eli and Aesop, gesturing for them to follow him.   
  
“Bye Aesop.” Eli held out his pinky, Aesop immediately reaching out and twisting heir pinkies together. It was almost as if they were making a promise to each other.   
  
“Good day Mr. Clark.” Joseph nodded, closing the door behind Eli, and locking it.   
  
Joseph turned walking down the hall, Aesop soon following. His steps were smaller and hesitant, unlike Jospeh's who's were long and confident. Joseph then stopped, Aesop stopping just a few steps behind him.   
  
“Do you prefer walking behind me?” Joseph's voice held an unknown tone to it.   
  
Aesop looked up meeting Jospeh's eyes. Then slowly he nodded, he felt a calming aura radiating off of Joseph. Aesop frowned, a question infiltrating his mind. The question repeated itself even after Joseph smiled and nodded. The question was easy, but it was still on his mind, even when they reached his “room”.  
  
Jospeh opened his door, holding it open for Aesop. Joseph frowned at Aesop's room. His eyes analyzing everything within the small room.  
  
Joseph sighed, “if there is anything you need, just call. I'll be there as soon as I can.” He smiled, bowing once more to Aesop.   
  
Joseph turned and slowly closed the door. It was quite the change. The other nurses would slam the door to get a good laugh at Aesop's screams of distress. Then if he wouldn't stop screaming, they would sedate him.   
  
Aesop walked to the door, standing on his tiptoes he peeked out the bars. Joseph's figure slowly walked down the hall. His white wavy hair flowing from side to side. The white smock he wore seemed to move with him perfectly, it was almost flattering him.  
  
Aesop flinched when the lights went off, it was seven o'clock. Aesop pried hismelf away from Joseph's retreating form and crawled into his bed. The white sheets wrapped around him did nothing to shield him from the cold. His hair released from its ponytail lay flat across the pillow. His eyes stared at the gray ceiling above him with sleep leaking off them. Yet his mind ran rampant with that same question.   
  
' _Do I know him_?'   
  
  
“ _PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!” Aesop screamed as two men dragged him from a police car._  
  
 _“PLEASE THEIR IN TROUBLE! THEY NEED OUR HELP!” His voice was beginning to hurt, but he couldn't give up now. He was so close._  
  
 _“THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! PLEASE!” Aesop kicked at the floor as he was dragged into an asylum._  
  
 _“What's wrong with this one?” A doctor questioned as two guards strapped him to a gernie._  
  
 _A police officer rubbed at his forehead. “Came running into our station saying the manor three hours from town was holding hostages.”_  
  
 _Aesop screamed, “ITS TRUE!”_  
  
 _The officer sighed, “his names Aesop Carl, he was always meant for the looney bin.”_  
  
 _The doctor watched two nurses prepare a syringe. “Why do you say that?”_  
  
 _The officer chuckled, “got kicked out of school cause of autism, always preferred the dead. And-” he paused turning to Aesop. “He only ever had that crazy old man to call family.”_  
  
 _The doctor hummed. “PLEASE! THEY-THEY NEED US! I PROMISED HIM I'D GO BACK FOR HIM!” Aesop gasped in pain as a needle was plunged into his arm._  
  
 _“NO! STOP! ST-_ ”  
  
  
“STOP! NOT AGAIN!” Aesop gasped for air. His body shook as he fell from the bed. His body twitching and pleading for air.   
  
His door quickly opened, and slowly closed. A pair of shoes walked over to him. A blanket was placed over his panicking form.   
  
“Listen,” the voice was gentle, unlike any other nurse. “Breath in five seconds.” The voice was familiar.   
  
Aesop obeyed breathing in shakily. “Good now hold for six.” The voice sounded proud.  
  
Aesop held his breath, waiting for the next direction. “Let it out for seven seconds.” Aesop heard shuffling as he let his breath out.   
  
“Good job Aesop, very good job. Now we're going to keep doing this until you can open your eyes okay?” It was only then that Aesop realized his eyes were forced shut. As if his body didn't want to open itself to the sickening reality.   
  
Aesop listened to the voice guide him. In, shuffle, hold, praise, out, congratulations. The cycle repeated for what felt like hours, and then Aesop opened his eyes. Instead of a nurse he'd come to despise there was Mr. Lenzo.  
  
“Morning,” he smiled shuffling back a few spaces. “I'm glad your okay.” The phrase gave off more emotion than what Aesop was used to.   
  
“Come on, let's get you off the floor and back into bed.” Jospeh smiled, standing slowly as to not scare Aesop.   
  
Aesop slowly stood, his hospital pants rumpled from the position he had taken to on the floor. Jospeh smiled gesturing for Aesop to lay down. Aesop slowly laid in his bed, somehow it felt warmer and comfier.  
  
“If you need me call me okay?” Joseph turned to leave, when a hand reached out gripping the hem of his shirt.   
  
Joseph turned staring down at Aesop's curled form. “Do you want me to stay?” Aesop hesitated, before nodding.  
  
Joseph lost the smile to disbelief in a split second. Then slowly regained his smile. Sitting on the floor next to Aesop's bed his bright blue eyes stared into Aesop's tired gray eyes. Joseph reached out, but stopped midway. His eyes burned with an emotion Aesop couldn't decipher.   
  
“Go to sleep Mr. Carl. I'll be here when you wake up.” Aesop begrudgingly obeyed. How he wished he could just stare into Joseph's caring eyes.   
  
  
“Today I was thinking I take you two to the activity room?” Joseph smiled, as he led Eli and Aesop down the asylum halls.   
  
“Activity room?” Eli titled his head as he held onto Joseph's shirt. “I didn't even know there was an activity room!” Eli smiled.   
  
Aesop looked up at Joseph. A frown had flashed a split second before replacing a smile upon his face. “Then I'm glad to teach you about it!” They stopped at a wooden door, in big white letters was written “Activities Room!”   
  
Joseph pushed open the door, guiding Eli and Aesop into the room. “Here we are.” Jospeh announced as he shut the door behind Eli and Aesop.  
  
The room had four other occupants each sat in their own corners. “There aren't many people here are there?” Eli questioned walking past Joseph and to a paint set.   
  
“No, the nurses don't really,” Joseph frowned. “Like cleaning the mess. But I don't mind.” He watched Eli inspect paint brushes.   
  
“If you'd like, you may paint Mr. Clark.” Eli smiled, turning and walking to a big roll of paper. “Here I'll help you.” Joseph walked to the roll of paper and tore the paper along the lines.   
  
Eli ran back to the paint sets, setting the paper next to the set. Aesop watched Eli paint whatever his mind came up with. His own eyes carefully watching Eli's strokes.   
  
“Mr. Carl, would you like to paint too?” Joseph questioned, holding out a piece of paper for Aesop to take.   
  
Aesop reached out gripping the paper and walking to sit next to Eli. The shorter man watched Eli paint an owl, it's left eye bright and blue. Almost lifelike.   
  
Aesop placed his paper down turning once more to look for approval. However he didn't see any. Joseph had sat with another patient smiling and talking to them. Something within Aesop struck a cord, he wanted the man's attention back on him. He turned back to the paper, and with determination started to paint.  
  
  
“They aren't allowed in here.” A nurse scorned Joseph.   
  
“And why not?” Joseph challenged, towering over the nurse.   
  
“Be-because they are re-”   
  
“Choose your words wisely Ms. Dale.” Joseph growled, crossing his arms.   
  
Ms. Dale went red, before rushing out of the room two patients following her. Joseph sighed sitting on a stool.   
  
Aesop watched Joseph close his eyes. It was only then that Aesop noticed the prominent black bags beneath his eyes. Aesop turned back to his painting, taking a small brush and the gray. He stroked gently beneath an eye, then stroked gently beneath the other.  
  
Joseph stood, “it's time for dinner you two.” He smiled, walking over to the hunched men.  
  
Aesop went to show his painting, but it seemed that Eli was faster. “Look!” Joseph gently took the painting examining it.   
  
“Oh my,” he smiled and gently gave it back to Eli. “It's a beautiful owl Mr. Clark.” Joseph complimented before turning to Aesop.   
  
“What about you Mr. Carl?”   
  
Aesop hesitated mere seconds, then gently handed his painting over. His heart ramming against his chest in a nostalgic sense. Joseph stood frozen. His eyes wide, but soon changed to a soft expression.   
  
“You painted me?” Joseph let the question slip from his tounge, but he couldn't help the sense of passion. “It's amazing A-uh-Mr. Carl.”  
  
Aesop smiled looking up at the taller man. “Do you want me to place it in your room?” Joseph asked, his eyes gazing into Aesop's own gray eyes.   
  
Aesop nodded, “okay, I'll do so as you eat dinner.” Joseph said leading the two out of the Activities room.  
  
  
“Mr. Lenzo! Come sit with us!” A nurse yelled, waving her hand from a table in the corner.   
  
Joseph sighed, “I'll be back to see you two to your rooms.” Joseph smiled one last time, before walking out of the dining room.   
  
“I like him.” Eli said, scooping up a spoonful of soup. “He's kinder, caring, and there's something about him that relaxes me.”  
  
Aesop nodded. Sipping at his cup of water. All of a sudden his face landed into his bowl of soup. A nurse behind him cackling.  
  
“Oh I'm sorry sweetie.” She raised a rag to wipe at his face, but her wrist had been caught before contact was made.   
  
“Ms. Fin,” Joseph smiled down at her. “May I speak with you.” He tipped her head up, a light blush running across her face. “Privately?”  
  
Ms. Fin smiled bright, before nodding. And with a skip in her step ran outside, waiting for Joseph to come join her. Joseph looked down at Aesop, his head staring down at the almost empty bowl of soup. Joseph bit his lip, kneeling beside the man.   
  
“Here,” he placed the rag in Aesop's hands. “Go ahead and go to your room. I'll meet you there in a couple minutes.” Aesop made no movement or sound, so Joseph could only hope he had heard.   
  
Joseph stood walking out after Ms. Fin. A malicious smile spreading across his features as he stepped into the cold night.  
  
Eli stood gesturing for Aesop to stand when Eli's nurse came around. “Time to go Eli.” She smirked, staring at Aesop's non-moving form.   
  
“Bu-but A-”  
  
“NOW, ELI!” Her scream forced Eli to submit. He didn't want another sedate. No, last time he almost never woke up again.  
  
He looked down at Aesop, “I'm sorry Aesop, I'll see you tomorrow.” Eli frowned, before begrudgingly following his nurse.   
  
Aesop stayed seared, slowly the dining room began to empty. Until it was just Aesop, the soup stuck to his clothes and hair. The bowl having been taken by the staff. Slowly Aesop stood walked back to his room, and sat in front of the door. His skin felt sticky, his stomach rumbled, and his hair stuck together. It was almost as if his body wanted to make him uncomfortable, it wouldn't surprise him if it did.   
  
A pair of shoes soon came bounding toward him. Looking up he found Joseph panting. Joseph let loose a small smile, and opened Aesop's door. Aesop stood walking into his room.   
  
“Aesop, let's get you a nice bath.” The response startled Aesop, he was never allowed baths outside of Mondays.   
  
“Come on, the showers are empty.” Aesop followed Joseph's fast form. His legs shorter than the man ahead of him. Joseph soon noticed, slowing down for Aesop.   
  
“Just tell me if you need something.” Joseph smiled as he filled a bathtub with water and soap. The bath was meant for no one. They were there just to taunt the patients.   
  
“It's okay,” Joseph smiled, his eyes closed to give Aesop his privacy. “Just step in, and relax.” Aesop slowly climbed into the bath.   
  
The warm water forcing a shiver out of his, his body soon relaxed. His hair sunk into the water as he slid down. The soapy water hiding what it could from the world outside the bath. Aesop heard Joseph sit behind the tub. Aesop perked up, turning around he was met with Joseph's closed eyes and silent form. Aesop tilted his head reaching out and placing a gentle wet hand on Joseph's cheek.   
  
All of a sudden Aesop's eyes flashed and his world was succumbed with black.   
  
  
_The world around him was bland. It's color faded away. But everything stood in place. No trees blew, no bird moved, no clouds moved._  
  
 _Ahead of him stood Jospeh. His form broken, as if he was made of porcelain. His broken beauty holding a sense of calm._  
  
 _Aesop reached out placing a gloves hand on Joseph's cracked cheek._  
  
 _“Your the first one to ever touch me like this.” Joseph teared up. His eyes producing tears made of black ink._  
  
 _“I-I see beauty within you.” Aesop complemented. His mouth moving without his consent._  
  
 _Joseph smiled, “I-I-” The ink coated Aesop's white glove. “Aesop, you are a unique person.”_  
  
 _“If-if you mean cause of my-”_  
  
 _Joseph frowned gripping Aesop's hand. “No, not at all.” Joseph placed Aesop's hand over his heart._  
  
 _Aesop could feel every beat Joseph's heart made. Every breath Joseph took. It was almost as if Joseph was trying to tell him something. Aesop looked up at the man. Joseph stepped closer, hugging the smaller man. Aesop's hand still pressing against Joseph's chest. Aesop stayed still, afraid that if he moved he ruin the illusion._  
  
 _“Please, say something.” Joseph begged, his body quivering._  
  
 _Aesop smiled behind his mask, “I-I like this._ ”   
  
  
Aesop gasped as Joseph pushed himself back hitting his head against another tub. Aesop gasped for air, his body quivering beneath the slushing water of the bath. His mind forcing open a door that had been barred from him.   
  
Aesop sat up looking at Joseph's shaking form. Joseph uttered words to himself, words Aesop couldn't pick up with the ringing in his ears. Aesop sat up in the bath, his body cold and shivering, but he wanted, no needed to touch Joseph again. He reached out his hand grazing Joseph's white hair. The man jumped shifting back, his eyes leaking ink onto the floor below.  
  
Aesop smiled, his hand still reaching out towards the panick stricken man. “Please, let me touch you again.” Aesop pleaded his own eyes filling and streaming tears.  
  
Joseph smiled, reaching out he slipped his hand onto Aesop's their hands fitting like puzzle pieces. Their worlds brightened, their minds opened, and their hearts filled.   
  
“I-I'm sorry Joseph.” Aesop cried, sinking back into the now lukewarm water of the bath. Joseph crawled closer, his smock getting dirtier by the second.   
  
“It wasn't your fault love.” Joseph smiled, dipping his hand into the bath and gripping Aesop's other hand.   
  
“Mon petit oiseau, it's okay.” Joseph pushed their foreheads together. Aesop ripped his hands from Joseph's grip, and lunged at the French man. Hugging him close to his smaller form.   
  
“Joseph this has been hell!” Aesop cried, digging his face into Joseph's chest. “And-oh my god Eli! He doesn't remember anything!”   
  
Joseph embraced Aesop, not wanting to let the smaller man go ever again. “Aesop, it's okay. We just gotta find the others. Wherever that putain owner sent them.”  
  
“D-do you have any idea where they are?” Aesop questioned, sinking slightly back into the bath.   
  
Joseph watched Aesop sink back down. Raising a hand he twirled a strand of white hair around his finger. The habit had come back, Aesop smiled upon realization.  
  
“I think the closest ones we can find are Joker and Margaretha. I heard the circus was in town.” He smiled gently taking Aesop's hand out of the water again. “But first things first we need to get you and Eli out of here.”   
  
Aesop lowered himself back into the bath, as Joseph rolled up his sleeves. He squeezed soap onto the palm of his hand. He gently scrubbed the soap into Aesop's scalp.   
  
“How are we going to do that?” Aesop questioned, as he shifted in the bath enjoying the way Joseph washed his hair.   
  
“I-I don't know. But I'll figure it out.” He frowned, before gently scrubbing the soap from Aesop's gray hair. “We need to get Eli to get his memory back, and quick. This position I have could be taken any day.”   
  
Aesop felt fear rise within him. “Wh-wh-what? N-no! You-you can't le-leave me ag-again!” Aesop pleaded jumping up and clinging onto Joseph.   
  
Jospeh stood shocked, then slowly embraced Aesop once again. “It's okay. I won't. I'll fight arm and leg to stay with you.” Joseph titled Aesop's head up. “May I?” Aesop smiled, nodding.   
  
Joseph planted a kiss onto Aesop's lips. They were wet and soft. The familiarity between the two swelling their hearts. They pushed against each other, the kiss getting hotter by the minute, when a door opened and slammed closed. They pulled apart, a nurse walked into the room, her eyes wide.   
  
“What the fuck?” She breathed out. Then anger swelled onto her face. She rushed forward gripping Aesop's wrist. Aesop gasped in pain, his thin wrist being crushed beneath the nurses callused hand.   
  
“I fucking knew you had a thing for the new nurse!” She seethed, it was only then that Aesop noticed it was Ms. Smith. Her eyes burning with hatred. “Into fucking solitude you sick fuck!” She cursed, forcibly pulling Aesop from the bath.   
  
The next minute went by in a flash. Joseph stood with speed and gripped a needle from the nurse's pouch, plunging it into her neck. The red liquid from within invading her system. His other hand muffling her screams of agony.   
  
Aesop pulled himself back into the bath. Watching Ms. Smith fall to the floor into a breathless pile. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body began losing its life. Aesop sucked in breathes, his mind beginning to panicking. He felt warm hands grip his cheeks and turn his head upwards. Joseph's bright blue eyes stared into his own gray ones.   
  
“Listen Aesop, I'll take care of everything. Right now let's get you back to the room okay?” Joseph panted, rubbing Aesop's cheek gently.   
  
Aesop nodded, “o-okay.” He looked into Joseph's eyes before Joseph picked him up. His naked wet body pressed against Joseph's warm quivering body. It was clear that Ms. Smith's departure had hit the taller man hard.   
  
Inside Aesop's room Joseph gave Aesop his clothes and one last kiss. Before turning and leaving his room, locking the door behind him. Aesop quickly walked to his door and tiptoed to look out the bars. Joseph's form swayed ever so slightly as he walked, as if he had gained confidence in that little amount of time. Aesop knew that Joseph had made a plan, a plan that could outsmart anyone.  
  
  
“What did you do with her?” Aesop questioned as he sat next to Joseph in the activities room.  
  
Joseph frowned, “Do you really want to know?”   
  
Aesop looked up at Joseph, his face void of any emotion. But within his eyes he held a “are you serious?” Gaze. Joseph sighed pulling Aesop into his side, the smaller man pushing himself as far as he could go into Joseph's chest.  
  
“I just, dumped her.” He snickered. “Ah-excuse me. Anyway, they're sure to find her at least by the end of the week. Let's just say her suicide was unfortunate.”   
  
Aesop sighed, wrapping his arms around Joseph's taller frame. “Have you figured out how to give Eli his memories back?”   
  
Joseph shook his head, “no, but. When you touched me it seemed to work. Maybe if you touch him it will work too?” It came out as a question, a theory. A theory they are willing to test out.   
  
Lunch time rolled around, and Joseph escorted Aesop to the dining room. Eli sat by himself, sipping at he bowl before him. Aesop looked up, Joseph nodding signaling the small man to test their theory.   
  
Aesop forced his face to be void. He had to keep the act up, if not they'll throw him into solitude or worse. Aesop walked up to Eli, and sat down beside the man.   
  
Eli's head perked up, “Aesop!” He turned his head towards him. “How are you feeling?”   
  
Aesop looked around, all the nurses, excluding Joseph, were sitting at the corner table. Ignoring the world in favor of the towns newest gossip.  
  
“Aesop?” Eli pulled Aesop from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”   
  
Aesop narrowed his eyes reaching forward and placing a hand on Eli's cheek. However Eli panicked, touch was always sensitive for the man, that's why he got along so well with Aesop. Eli shores pushing himself away from Aesop's panicking form. Joseph was quick to react, gripping Eli and holding him still. The man flailed hitting anything and everything. When his own hand hooked itself around his blindfold. In seconds the black blindfold was ripped from his face.   
  
  
“ _Good job Eli!” Naib smiled, fist bumping the Seer._  
  
 _“Thanks Naib, nice work on your end too.” Eli complimented, his owl hooting and flying around the two. “She agrees!” He laughed._  
  
 _Naib chuckled, waving over Aesop and Joseph. “You guys going up next?” Naib questioned._  
  
 _Joseph shook his head, “no, Aesop and I are heading into town for a supply run.”_  
  
 _“Oh shit, mind if I join?” Eli questioned, his smile wide enough to show his excitement._  
  
 _Joseph chuckled, “sure.” He turned Aesop, gripping his hand as he did._  
  
 _Eli smiled waving goodbye to Naib, and gripping Joseph's sleeve. Joseph smiled down at Eli._  
  
 _“Why do you do that?”_  
  
 _Eli looked down at his hand, “I-I don't know. I can stop if you'd-”_  
  
 _Joseph shrugged, “it doesn't matter.” He looked down at Aesop. “Aesop does the same thing, just cuter because he almost never lets go!” He laughed._  
  
 _Aesop frowned smacking Joseph on the arm. “Sh-shut up!”_  
  
 _Joseph hissed in pain, “ah I'm sorry mon petit oiseau!” Joseph laughed bending to snuggle his face into Aesop's gray hair._  
  
  
“He remembers.” Joseph breathed out, staring into Eli's bright cyan eyes. “Don't you Seer?”   
  
Eli smirked, “I do, and I'm fucking pissed.”  
  
“Is everything okay over here?” A nurse came running, glaring at Aesop and Eli. “Do I need to put them into solitude Joseph?”   
  
“No, I'm going to go give them a dosage.” Joseph said, gripping both Eli and Aesop by the arms. “Now excuse us.”  
  
The nurse maliciously grinned at them, “okay! Have fun you two.” She cackled, before walking back to the nurses dining table.  
  
“So we had different triggers?” Eli concluded, tying a blindfold back over his eyes.   
  
Joseph hummed, “it would seem so.”   
  
“How about everyone else?” Eli questioned, laying back into his bed. “Are-are they all-”  
  
“No.” Joseph's response was quick.  
  
“How are you so certain?” Aesop asked, pushing his face deeper into Joseph's chest.  
  
“I just have a feeling.” Joseph sighed, twisting a finger around a strand of his snow white hair.  
  
The two former survivors decided to let the question die off. Then a new one took the spotlight.   
  
“How-how are we escaping?” Aesop questioned sitting up staring into Joseph's deep blue eyes.   
  
“Don't worry. I have a plan. But,” he hesitated.   
  
“But what?” Eli narrowed his eyes behind his blindfold.   
  
Joseph bit his lip, “But, there will be a fire.”  
  
  
The night was silent. Eli was asleep, snoring lightly. Aesop on the other hand stared at the ceiling with anxiety. This plan could either save them or kill them. It depends on who luck favored right now. Aesop wouldn't be surprised if it was the other side.   
  
An alarm startled him awake, the smell of burning wood forcing him out of his bed. Joseph slammed open his door, his breathing heavy, and in a sense brought Aesop back to the mansion.  
  
“Let's go!” Joseph called, picking up Aesop's small form and running through the panicking halls.  
  
Joseph placed Aesop down, and unlocked Eli's door. The man was already up, and ready to go. His blindfold tightened around his cyan eyes.   
  
“Let's go.” He grinned, already gripping Joseph's sleeve.   
  
Joseph picked Aesop's small form once again, and ran through the halls. But instead of going through the front, he turned leaving towards the back. The fire was spreading and fast, the air beginning to turn gray. Joseph coughed as he tossed Eli the keys.   
  
“Hurry!” He demnaded.  
  
Eli wasted no time in unlocking and slamming open the iron door. The three stumbled out of the asylum. Screams being heard form inside, the hysterics was sure to cause more than one casualty.  
  
“I suppose now is the time we start heading out.” Eli commented, as Joseph pulled Aesop closer to him.   
  
“Yeah, let's find our family.” Joseph breathed out.  
  
Aesop looked into Joseph's eyes, before planting a small hesitant kiss onto Joseph's lips. Eli smiled, seeing his family happy filled him with a new joy.  
  
“Okay, let's go.” Joseph began walking, Eli holding tightly onto his sleeve. “First stop my house to get you two clothes. Then the circus.” Joseph chuckled, Aesop and Eli smiling at the man's sincerity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Chat? Questions? Or fanart? Find me on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	7. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end for a question I need your opinion on!

It was an accident. Yet, Aesop was angry. So very angry. He wept tears of fury, as Fiona and Kreacher held him back. William holding his bloody nose, staring in disbelief at Aesop.  
  
“It was an accident!” William screamed, standing to come face to face with Aesop.  
  
Aesop couldn't speak, his mind just wept and wanted to hurt the man before him. His mind couldn't comprehend the anger it was feeling. So Aesop did the next best thing, he leaned back and head butted William. The man was sent back into the floor. Aesop fell limp, his head screaming in pain.   
  
“Aesop calm down!” Norton reached out, picking up the small man. “Joseph will be okay. Just stay calm.” He said, carrying Aesop upstairs.   
  
Fiona and Kreacher running to aid William. Behind them, in a locked room, they could hear the worried voices of Eli, Emily, Jack, and Michiko. The four were doing their best to help the man before them.  
  
Upstairs Norton rocked Aesop back and forth. Aesop's small frame trembling within Norton's grasp. His arms wrapped around Aesop tightly.  
  
“Tighter,” Aesop said, liking the way tight hugs felt. They would calm his body, and force his mind to sleep.  
  
“Are you sure?” Norton questioned, the only answer he received was a nod. Norton gently smiled, hugging Aesop just a little tighter.  
  
Slowly sleep began to consume Aesop's mind. His aching head shushed him. His eyes forced themselves shut. His body began to cool down. But Aesop's mind remembered. Aesop's mind decided to force Aesop to live through the fear all over again. Every detail, every scream, every sound.   
  
  
_Aesop stood decoding by the bridge. The current map they were in was Moonlight River Park. Aesop panted as he decoded, having just ran away from Joseph. He knew Joseph would just down him, but they needed to stay under the radar or else the manor owner would find out. And they knew if he did, it could be catastrophic._  
  
 _“Help me!” Fiona cried out, bursting Aesop from his thoughts._  
  
 _Aesop watched William gear up, as usual. Aesop watched Fiona cross the bridge, hand over her stomach as she limped. Joseph raised his sword bringing it over Fiona. Fiona's body went flying, her body landing just a few steps ahead of Joseph. Joseph stepped on Fiona, tying balloons around her._  
  
 _It was at that moment William charged forward. His body slammed into Joseph. And in that moment, everything came crashing down. Joseph was thrown back, his hands dropping both Fiona and his sword. But that didn't help him._  
  
 _“JOSEPH!” Aesop screamed in fear, as he watched Joseph's body fall off the bridge. Aesop stopped everything, running to the railing. Fiona and William leaned over the railing. Their hands clinging to Joseph's._  
  
 _Aesop slammed himself into the railing gripping Joseph's arm. But it was proven to be futile as Joseph's weight began to slip from their hands._  
  
 _“KREACHER! HELP!” Fiona screamed, at the man who came running due to the shouts._  
  
 _“What-oh my god!” Kreacher reached down, pulling at Joseph's other arm._  
  
 _“Joseph we need you to climb!” Kreacher demanded, panting as he used he railing as leverage._  
  
 _Joseph groaned as he tried to pull himself, but William's hit had really gotten to him. The four survivor's pulled as hard as they could, their small hands gripping anything they could of Joseph. The water under the bridge rushing particularly fast today, it was almost as if it was warning them “don't let go”._  
  
 _Aesop could feel tears run down his face as he pulled Joseph. “Please Joseph!” He pleaded, his hands beginning to slip._  
  
 _Joseph looked up, his cracked features smiling at Aesop. Fiona screamed as she fell back her grip lost. William reached out gripping Joseph's other hand. But soon his hands slipped, the momentum he built sending him flying back onto the bridge. Aesop was slammed against the railing, Kreacher groaned as his gut slammed against the railing._  
  
 _That proved to be all. As Kreacher's grasp slipped. Aesop's small hands not being able to hold Joseph up by themselves._  
  
 _“JOSEPH!” Aesop screamed as he watched Joseph's panick stricken face fall into the cold rushing water below. Aesop screamed as he went to jump in after his hunter, his lover. But the others held him back._  
  
 _Aesop weakly fell limp, as Kreacher ran off somewhere. “It's okay Aesop! Kreacher went to get help.” Fiona cooed, hugging the small man._  
  
 _An alarm went off signaling the game must end. Kreacher came running Hastur in tow. “Where?” Hastur questioned his eyes boring holes into the four survivors._  
  
 _“There.” William pointed at the railing Joseph had been at minutes ago._  
  
 _Hastur nodded jumping over the railing and into the river below. Minutes passed, and no sign of either Hastur or Joseph came. Aesop felt his heart begin to speed up, and walls began to close around him. He needed Joseph. He needed him back. Aesop's breathing picked up. Tears ran down Aesop's cheeks he reached out, wanting to reach out and have Joseph hold him._  
  
 _“Aesop?” Aesop opened his eyes. Joseph stared at him smiling._  
  
 _“Aesop!” Aesop smiled reaching out to stroke Joseph's features._  
  
  
“Aesop!” Aesop gasped at the loud voice.   
  
“JOSEPH!” The name left his lips with a gasp. “Joseph! Where's Joseph?” Aesop sat up, his body shaking in fear and worry.  
  
A pair of hands gripped his face. “Shhh, it's okay.” Eli smiled at him. His gloved hands stroking Aesop's cheek. “Breath with me okay?”   
  
Aesop whined, but followed as instructed. Soon his mind calmed down enough to listen to reason, and his breathing became even again. Eli smiled down at Aesop, before standing up.   
  
“Okay, so would you like the good news or bad news first?” Eli questioned, worriedly smiling down at the smaller man.   
  
Aesop tilted his head to and fro, his mind thinking of cons and pros. Eventually he went with what he wanted to hear first.   
  
“G-good.”   
  
Eli smiled, “we managed to get all water out of his system. And he has a mild concussion, but he's awake and-” Before Eli could finish Aesop burst out of his room. Eli calling for him to come back, but he couldn't stop. He needed to see Joseph no matter what.   
  
Aesop ran past Emily and Jack. The two staring with wide eyes at Aesop's form. Eli running behind him, stopping mere moments to explain the situation. Then the three took off after him.   
  
“Aesop! Wait!” Emily called out, her panting breaths interrupting her pleas.   
  
“Mr. Carl! Please wait!” Jack reached out to grab Aesop, but the young man only picked up the pace at the sight of Joseph's room.   
  
Aesop stopped at Joseph's door. Taking a few deep breathes, he twisted and pushed opened the door. Joseph looked up at Aesop, his eyes narrowed and his head titled.   
  
“Who are you?”  
  
  
“ _Are you done yet?” Joseph complained, as Aesop picked up another brush._  
  
 _“Almost!” He responded, dipping the brush in another container of white. He stroked the brush across Joseph's face._  
  
 _“Maybe a light pink. No too much. Maybe blue? Yeah that'd work.” Aesop mumbled, as Joseph smiled down at him._  
  
 _“Your mumbling again aimer.” Joseph chuckled, as pink became visible above Aesop's mask._  
  
 _“Shhh,” Aesop commanded pushing at Joseph's chest with a hand. “Let me add blue, and then you can see.” Aesop said, grabbing a small black brush._  
  
 _“You still haven't told me what your doing, you know?” Joseph chuckled._  
  
 _“I know.” Aesop smirked behind his mask. “And done!” He closed the makeup container and placed the brush down. Standing up he pulled the blanket off the vanity._  
  
 _Joseph turned to look into the vanity's mirror. His eyes grew at what he lay eyes upon. Reaching up he poked and prodded at his cheeks. White flowers had grown from his forehead down, blending in with small blue butterflies that flew around his cheeks. The white Calla Lily's looked to be growing from his own white hair, as their petals bloomed around his eyes. The blue butterflies looking for the perfect flower to land and relax on._  
  
 _“D-do you like it?” Aesop stutterered. Joseph turned reaching out and pulling the smaller man onto his lap._  
  
 _“Don't stutter, don't be nervous because I absolutely adore it.” He smiled, pressing a kiss onto Aesop's masked lips. “I want to take a picture!” Joseph smiled, scooping Aesop up._  
  
 _“Where are we going?” Aesop questioned, leaning his head against Joseph's chest._  
  
 _“To my room.” He responded, before peeking out the hallway and running down the hall to the hunter's hall._  
  
 _Once inside Joseph's room, he set down Aesop. Aesop ran to Joseph's bed plopping down on the king sized bed. He gripped one side of the blanket and spun, wrapping himself in the blue plush blanket._  
  
 _“I like your room.” Aesop said, as he snuggled into Joseph's sheets. “I like it. A lot.” Aesop smiled, as he watched Joseph set up the camera._  
  
 _“Okay, I'll be back. I'm going to get Wu Chang.” Joseph turned to move, but Aeosp's frown stopped him._  
  
 _“Don't worry I'll make sure it's Xie and not Fan.” Joseph smiled, about to leave he paused. Stepping back he walked to Aesop. Bending down he lifted Aesop's head and planted another kiss on Aesop's covered lips._  
  
 _“Besides, you are the only one for me.” Joseph smiled as he left his room and to Wu Chang's._  
  
 _“Aesop!” Xie smiled, rushing over to the young man and placing a hand over Aesop's head. “Joseph's makeup looks wonderful!” He complimented, as Joseph closed the door._  
  
 _“Isn't mon petit oiseau talented?” Joseph smiled, as he helped Aesop free himself of Joseph's sheets._  
  
 _Xie chuckled, “I always knew he was, seeing as he can replicate anyone's face within just a few seconds of looking at them.” Xie clasped his hands walking over to Joseph's camera._  
  
 _Joseph placed a chair in front of the camera, before placing a small wooden table. “Okay, Aesop come here.” Joseph smiled, as he sat down on the chair._  
  
 _“Okay, where?” Aesop questioned trying to figure out where he was to sit._  
  
 _Joseph smirked pulling the smaller man back onto his lap. Aesop smiled beneath his mask resting his head against Joseph's chest. Joseph smiled, placing his elbow on the table, and leaning his head against his hand. A loving expression taking over his features, as he stared at Aesop's small form._  
  
 _Across form them Xie's smile had melted away. “Okay, one, two,” he grit his teeth. “Three!” The smile returned as the photo was developed. The two men across from him never taking notice._  
  
  
“Wh-what?” Aesop titled his head. Confusion spreading across his eyes.   
  
“You heard me.” Joseph countered, crossing his arms. “Don't make me repeat myself.”   
  
Aesop shook his head, “you-you're kidding right?” Aesop's features fell. “Right?”  
  
Aesop felt a hand grip his wrist and gently guide him out of Joseph's room, Emily pulling the door closed behind her. The photographer rolled his eyes and turned to look back out the window.   
  
“I'm sorry Aesop. It seems he has amnesia. He has forgotten most about survivors.” Eli bit his lip, “including you.”   
  
It was at that moment Aesop's world came crashing down for the second time in his life. But this time it was extremely painful. His heart and mind cried out in the same tune, at the same time. His eyes cried tears of despair as Eli pulled him into his chest. His body shook longing for Joseph's touch.  
  
Time passed and Aesop sat in his room, watching the gray clouds pass by his window. His eyes glazed over, as if they were prepared for reality to hit once more. Aesop flinched when he heard a knock at his door.   
  
“Aesop, may I come in?” Aesop recognized the voice of Xie.   
  
Aesop mumbled a yes. Xie entered, quietly closing the door behind him. “I brought you dinner.” He smiled placing the tray on Aesop's nightstand.   
  
Aesop looked at the food. His body begged for food, but his heart begged for something else. Or someone else. Aesop heard Xie kneel down beside him.   
  
“I'm sorry Aesop. I really am.” Xie lifted a hand placing it on Aesop's head. “But that doesn't mean you should stop trying on life.” Xie consoled, taking the soup form the tray.  
  
“Eat, please.” He lifted the bowl, but Aesop's hands refused to move. Xie bit his lip, “Aesop, Joseph wouldn't want you to give up on life.”  
  
Xie forced his head down, “J-Joseph would want you to remember to keep going. Even if it's without him.” Xie narrowed his eyes at the soup.  
  
“Remember,” Aesop's eyes grew. “REMEMBER!” Xie jumped the soup dangerously close to spilling. “I-I-I have to make him remember!”   
  
Xie forced a smile out, “y-yeah. Just be careful.” He smiled, placing the bowl of soup into Aesop's hands. “Now please eat, I heard you haven't eaten since morning.”   
  
Xie stood, dusting himself off he turned to leave, when a hand clamped itself around his sleeve. Xie turned, Aesop looked up at him. His eyes begging for companionship. Xie smiled sitting back down, and enjoying the conversation Aesop would bring up.  
  
  
Aesop yawned as he rolled out of bed. Aesop took his time getting ready. The morning sun barley out signaling that only the hunter's would be awake right now. Aesop smiled, grabbing a picture off his nightstand he rushed down the hall. The guards to enforce curfew long gone. Their curfew began at five o'clock in the morning. Aesop learned that from countless observations he made.   
  
Aesop stopped before Joseph's door, raising a hand he knocked. Aesop could hear Joseph groan, before allowing him to enter.  
  
“G-good morning!” Aesop smiled, closing the door behind him.   
  
“Ah, right you are...” Joseph trailed off.   
  
Aesop felt tears prick at his eyes. “A-A-Aesop Ca-Carl.” It was like the first day they met all over again.   
  
“The name rings a bell, but I can't pinpoint it.” Jospeh shrugged, rubbing at the bandages wrapped around his head.   
  
Aesop pulled a chair beside Joseph's bed. “Ah-well you-you see um-”   
  
Joseph growled, “can you just say it already?” His patience was drawn back to square one.   
  
Aesop flinched, he has forgotten that Joseph was very rude before he actually got to know Aesop. He was lucky the first time. Joseph had given him a chance, but now it could be different.   
  
“Ah-um-here!” He shoved the picture into Joseph's hands. The man gently took the picture, turning it over he stared in astonishment.   
  
“Is that me?” He looked up at Aesop. Aesop's form trembling with fear, due to the fear, Aesop could only nod.   
  
What happened next broke every last hope Aesop had. Joseph broke out into laughter. “Please excuse me, but I don't even know you well enough to-”   
  
“You used to!” Aesop cried out, his eyes glazing over.  
  
Joseph placed the picture down. “Used to. Those two magic words mean a lot. I don't remember anything, and surely now I don't want to.”   
  
Aesop felt tears begin to stream down his face. “You-you don't remember when we rode the roller coaster? The-the merry go round? When-when I did your-your makeup? When-when we made snowmen?” Aesop felt anger and sadness combine into one. “You-you can't forget!”   
  
Joseph rolled his eyes, “I don't. And I already did.”   
  
Aesop gripped Joseph's hand. “Please-please come back.”  
  
Joseph sighed, pulling his hand from Aesop's grip. “Listen, I suggest you find someone else. What's her name, the doctor. She said amnesia is almost impossible to cure. So,” he shrugged. “Just forget me.”   
  
Aesop shook his head, “please,” he sobbed. “Joseph.”  
  
Joseph sighed, “this isn't right anyway. I'm a hunter your a survivor, that's the end. Geez I don't even get how I agreed to go out with you in the first place.” Joseph snapped his mouth shut. But the words had already invaded Aesop's mind.  
  
“Wha-what do you mean?”   
  
Joseph reached up, rubbing at his bandages again. “It's like I said. Your clingy, a bit annoying, and honestly right now your not the least bit attractive.” Something within Joseph broke, however he soon shook it off with shrug.   
  
A knock sounded throughout his room. Xie entered with a mournful face. Aesop didn't move, his head had fallen down, and he remain seated. His body shaking ever so slightly.   
  
Xie leant down, carefully lifting Aesop up. “Have a good day Joseph.” Xie called back as the door slowly closed behind him.   
  
Joseph sat silent, his heart pounding against his chest. His eyes glazing over, but he didn't know why. He shifted only for something to fall and shatter across the floor. Leaning over his bed he found the picture Aesop had brought shattered. Leaning down he picked up the photo. A nostalgic feeling ran through his body, but no matter how hard he tried, the memories wouldn't come back. He shrugged placing the photo onto his nightstand, he leaned over his bed once more picking up the shards of glass.  
  
  
“Hello Joseph, how are you feeling?” Michiko asked, as he sat down at the dining table for breakfast.   
  
“Good, I got tired of being in bed so decided to come down. See if I can get a round in.” Joseph shrugged.  
  
“Did Emily say it was okay?” Michiko questioned, titling her head.   
  
Joseph smirked, “Emily doesn't need to know. Also I've been bed ridden for nearly a month. I need to get back into it!” He complained, before beginning to eat his meal.  
  
Michiko sighed, “don't say I didn't warn you.” She countered as she sipped at her orange juice.  
  
Jack soon entered the dining room a letter in his hand. “I have the rounds for today.” He called, gathering their attention. “First round goes to, Leo. Second me. Third Michiko. Fourth Joseph. Fifth Leo. Sixth Burke. Seventh Wu Chan-” Jack cut himself off. “Where's Wu Chang?”   
  
Yidhra flopped her hair, “where he's been this entire month in Aesop's room.” She chuckled, her head tilting ever so slightly towards upstairs, as if waiting to hear something.   
  
Jack shrugged before continuing with the list. Joseph glared at the table, anger rising within him. He pulled at Michiko's sleeve drawing her attention.  
  
“ _What is Wu Chang doing in Aesop's room_?” Joseph whisperered, his anger rising with every passing minute. Yet he didn't know why.  
  
“ _Aesop hasn't been doing well alone. So Wu Chang is helping him_.” Michiko whispered back, before drawing her attention back to Jack's announcement.   
  
Joseph shook his head, the anger rising ever so slightly. But the real question was why? The embalmer has become nothing to Joseph this past month, so then why was he angry? No, envious?  
  
Joseph stood, “where are you going?” Michiko questioned, looking up at Joseph.  
  
“Just going to take a walk in the greenhouse before my match.” Joseph left the table, Michiko shaking her head with a sigh.   
  
Joseph stuck his hands into his trouser's pockets. His mind rampant with questions he didn't know the answers to. And it was driving him mad, in both senses. Opening the greenhouse door he stepped into the cold morning air. The crisp autumn air forcing a shiver up his spine.  
  
“Let me adjust it.” A calm voice echoed throughout the greenhouse.   
  
“O-o-okay.” A familiar yet, unfamiliar voice responded. The sound of rustling leaves was heard, before a chuckle.   
  
“You look magnificent my dear.” It was only then that Joseph noticed his feet had begun to move on their own. His curiosity burned through his senses as he turned the corner.   
  
Xie sat smiling down at Aesop. The smaller man placed on the hunter's lap with a gentle hug. Aesop had unwrapped Xie's braid, and had begun to raking his fingers through the long white hair. Placed atop Aesop's head a flower crown made of pink carnations. Joseph felt anger begin to boil within him.  
  
“Oh, good morning Joseph.” Xie greeted turning his head ever so slightly towards Joseph.   
  
Joseph gritted his teeth, “good morning Wu Chang and,” the name caught in his throat. “Aesop.”   
  
Aesop looked around Xie's shoulder, his gray eyes staring at Joseph for mere seconds. Then with a huff Xie stood, picking Aesop up with him.  
  
“Let's go and get you ready for your upcoming matches dear.” Xie smiled down at Aesop. Neither noticing the flower crown falling off Aesop's head with how fast Xie moved.  
  
“Good day Joseph.” Xie smiled, as he walked past Joseph. All the while Aesop's eyes never leaving Joseph's eyes.  
  
Joseph watched with anger and sadness at them until Xie closed the door. Joseph let his head fall. His eyes landing on the flower crown made of pink carnations. Joseph gently picked up this flower crown an idea popping into his head.  
  
Joseph vaguely remembers a gardener. He doesn't remember her name, but he remembers that he rather thought of her as annoying. Joseph stood outside the survivor's hall waiting patentitly for anyone resembling that of a gardener.   
  
“Hello Joseph.” He perked, but frowned at the man who stood before him.   
  
“Hello uh-er...” he waited for any name to come out.   
  
“Just call me Eli. What can I help you with?” The man spoke with an air of annoyance and weariness.   
  
Joseph lifted the flower crown. “I wanted to ask the gardener the symbolism for this.”   
  
The man reaches out plucking the crown from Joseph's grasp. He carefully examined the flowers with gentle hands.   
  
“Pink carnations represent rememberance.” He spoke softly, giving the crown back to Joseph. “And judging from the design patterns it was made by...Wu Chang. But I'm assuming Aesop choose the flowers.”   
  
Joseph stared at the crown as he listened to Eli speak. “Thank you.” Joseph almost whispered. Turning to walk away, Joseph was pulled back.  
  
Eli reached up pushing up his blindfold revealing glowing blue eyes. His eyes narrowed at the hunter, as the owl on his shoulder eyed Joseph cautiously.   
  
“Don't hurt Aesop.” He glared at the hunter. With that final warning, Eli readjusted his   
blindfold and walked into his room.  
  
Joseph stood astonished, before a chirp caught his attention. Turning to look beside him, Miss Nightgale in her yellow bird form held a letter out to him. Joseph sighed taking the letter with a quiet “thank you”. Miss Nightgale bowed her head, before flying away.  
  
Joseph opened the letter, frowning at the words wirtten onto the paper.  
  
 **Joseph, your match will begin in one hour. Take this time to prepare yourself and recall your skills, that most certainly have deteriorated while resting.**  
 ****  
 **-Sincerly manor owner**  
  
Joseph crumpled the letter in his hand, and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked down at the flower crown, before gently placing it atop his head. He walked down stairs, and into a long dimly lit corridor. Pushing open the door he stepped into the broken down ball room. The room held only the broken down table for the survivors, and the rather lush chair for the hunters. Joseph walked to the chair, sitting down and waiting. A long wait, but it would give him time to think.  
  
  
“ _HELP ME!” Vera screamed, as she ran away from Joseph._  
  
 _Joseph felt his eyebrow twitch. Vera was on his last nerves. Finally with a big swing he knocked her down, sending her body flying. She sat up, holding her head and crying a storm._  
  
 _“Help me!” She whined, as Joseph stepped rather harshly on her back._  
  
 _Joseph walked with a smile to the nearest rocket chair, strapping her to it with ease. He smirked walking to one of his cameras he took a picture. The world was frozen in place, now she would go down either way. Letting out a deep laugh he walked back to the rocket chair, but Vera had already disappeared. Left behind was a black tar like substance._  
  
 _“Baiser!” Joseph cursed searching the ground for any marks. However no marks could be seen._  
  
 _Just when he thought he had lost her the photo world ended, and Vera's scream of pain echoed around him. Turning around he walked into the abandoned wedding ceremony, there she was. But there was also another survivor, a new survivor._  
  
 _Joseph prepared a strong attack, and sent the new survivor flying. His body landed limp, and he didn't move. Joseph shrugged, picking up Vera and tying her back onto the chair. Joseph turned back, the new survivor had backed against a wall. It was almost as if he had given up._  
  
 _Joseph walked back to the survivor, kneeling down to his eye level. It was in that moment the man cried out. Tears spilling from his eyes, and clutching his chest. Joseph stepped back in shock, no survivor had ever reacted like that towards him._  
  
 _“Aesop?” Eli's voice rang out, as he came running to the man. He had completely ignored Joseph's presence._  
  
 _“Hey, shh, it's okay. It's just a game, remember?” Eli spoke quietly, his owl landing gently beside the new survivor. The owl began rubbing it's head against the survivor, as if trying to comfort him._  
  
 _“Joseph, let's end this with a tie. Please?” Eli looked up at Joseph with worry. Joseph started in bewilderment at Eli, before turning back to the new survivor. He looked to be in a world of misery on his own._  
  
 _Joseph sighed, “whatever oiseau cerveau.” He insulted, walking away from the two men._  
  
 _It was one hour after dinner when knocking echoed throughout his room. Joseph sighed, his hair was down, and he had changed into his pajamas. He was ready for bed, yet others were not._  
  
 _He angrily opened the door, “what?” He harshly responded. Only to be met with big gray eyes, and one lone blue eye._  
  
 _Joseph crossed his arms, “what do you two want? I let you go and you want more?” Joseph huffed, his two week “flawless” streak lost._  
  
 _Eli shook his head, “we don't want anything.” Eli gently nudged the new survivor forward. The young man trembling ever so slightly._  
  
 _The gray eyed man held out a blue box. His hands trembling ever so slightly. “Th-th-th-” he cut his stutters off, before he gently shook Eli's arm._  
  
 _“Ah-thank you for letting me go. Says Aesop.” Eli smiled, gently rubbing Aesop's back._  
  
 _Joseph stood astonished as the small man moved the box a bit closer to Joseph. Joseph hesitated before taking the box. It was at that moment that the survivor went running, Eli smiled after him._  
  
 _“He spent awhile after our match looking through recipes to find a perfect one. He hopes you like it. His names Aesop Carl by the way and he's grateful for you helping him. Not many people help him, so it stuck with him.” Eli said, before walking after the gray haired survivor, Aesop Carl._  
  
 _Joseph looked down at the box, and carefully opened it. A small cake laid within the box. Blue frosting spread across the cake. Little white swirls dotting the perimeter of the cake. Within the within the white swirls was a message. “Thank you for helping me.”_  
  
  
“Hay hunter hurry up!” A scream forced Joseph awake. He looked around him, only to realize that he had to ready for his first match in over a month. He reached out snapping his fingers, his mind preoccupied with the dream he had awoken from. Or was it really just a dream?  
  
Opening his eyes he found himself in Moonlight River Park. A flash of white froze him, he remembers the feeling of falling off the bridge. The feeling of crashing into the icy cold water below. He shivered at the thought, then with a few deep breathes went on his way to find the first survivor. A pop sounded to his left alerting him of the prey that hid there. He quickly walked to a camera, letting the flash freeze the world. Entering the frozen world he walked to where the popping sounded from.   
  
His soul remained typing at the keyboard, even as Joseph approached him. His gray hair parted from the center, swiping to the left and right. Joseph reached out placing a cold hand onto the smaller man's cheek. He stroked upwards, gripping the mask at the hem. Then a memory flashed with a white light.  
  
 _“Will you let me see?” Joseph asked, his eyes closed._  
  
 _“Ah-I-I-I'm no-not comfortable with-with that.” The man's words echoed throughout Joseph's head._  
  
 _Joseph smiled, “I won't pressure you then.”_  
  
Joseph ripped his hand away, just as the photo world ended. A flash forcing color back into the world. A fearful gasp catching Joseph's disoriented mind off guard. Taking small steps back, he came eye to eye with Aesop. The small man watching with fearful eyes every single one of Joseph's moves.   
  
Joseph felt a sharp pain run through his heart. It hurt him to see Aesop so scared of him. But he didn't even love the man, at least not anymore. Right? There was no more love, Joseph couldn't love Aesop. At least that's what he thought, but when Lucky shot at him, and Kevin lassoed Aesop away. His mind became reckless. Anger he had kept trapped within him since breakfast boiled over.   
  
“Focus on decoding!” Kevin's shout echoed around them as Joseph swung. His hit landing squarely on Kevin. Kevin's screams of pain echoed throughout the circus as Joseph picked him up. Strapping him into the rocket chair with the rope of thorns.  
  
Joseph walked back to Aesop, dropping his sword he lifted Aesop up. But was forced to drop Aesop once more when another flare hit him. Naib glared at Joseph as Kevin limped to the gate. Joseph watched as Lucky helped Kevin out of the circus, Naib soon following a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Joseph sighed, falling back onto his back. He stared at the big puffy white clouds above him. The sight oddly familiar. A pair of feet walked over to him, sitting down a few steps beside him. Looking at the person from the corner of his eye he was met with bright gray eyes.  
  
“Hello.”   
  
“...”   
  
“Beautiful day isn't it?”   
  
“....” no verbal response, but the gray haired man did nod. Then slowly he laid on his back.  
  
“Tell me, how was I while we were um-together?” Joseph watched the smaller man from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Aesop sighed, “sweet, un-understanding, p-p-patient.” He suddenly went quiet, Joseph turned his head.   
  
Usually Joseph would laugh at the scene before him. But this scene broke his heart. Big gray eyes leaked tears of distress and agony. His chest trembled, and his gloved hands dug into his own arm. Joseph reached out gently pulling Aesop into his arms, the man cried out into the hunter's chest.  
  
“I-I-I want-t you back!” He cried louder, wrapping his arms around Joseph.   
  
Joseph could feel it now. The love he had been craving since his youth. The love Aesop had described had always been there, buried beneath the waste of the past. Joseph sat up pulling Aesop into his lap. He rocked them back and forth, all the while watching the world around them darken.  
  
Aesop ungloved his hands, reaching up he poked at Joseph's face. His eyes analyzing every single crack upon Joseph's porcelain features.   
  
Joseph chuckled, “What are you doing?”   
  
Aesop tilted Joseph's head to the right. “I-I haven't seen-seen you i-in so long.” Aesop concluded, stroking a particular crack when he did.   
  
“Do I not scare you?”  
  
Aesop retracted his hands. “Y-you never scared me. At-at least not like this.”   
  
Joseph quirked a brow, “what do you mean?”  
  
“It-it's as I said. This,” he gestured to Joseph's porcelain white skin. “N-never scared me. I-it's hu-human you that-that scared me.”  
  
“Why?”   
  
Aesop looked up at Joseph and deep into his black eyes. “Be-because you were so...flawless.” Aesop looked back down. “And I'm full of flaws.”   
  
Joseph felt his body react on its own. Pulling Aesop closer, to the point they were chest to chest. Their faces mere inches apart.   
  
“You Aesop Carl are perfect.” Joseph smiled, leaning forward slightly to kiss Aesop's shoulder lips.  
  
It was a sudden realization. Their whole lives it felt like a piece had been missing. One craving love, but never able to find it. And another interested in love, but never experienced it. They're love was a tale to be told.  
  
Aesop hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Joseph's neck. “I-I've missed you so much!” Aesop sobbed, as Joseph planted kiss after kiss onto the tears Aesop expelled.   
  
“I'm sorry mon petit oiseau.” Joseph apologized, his own tears mixing with Aesop's tears. “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.”   
  
Aesop reached up, unhooking his mask. It slowly fell to the dirt floor below. Looking up he smiled at Joseph, tears mixing into the smile.   
  
“I-I forgave you long-long ago.” Aesop laughed, buring his face into Joseph's chest. But Joseph wouldn't allow it.  
  
Joseph lifted Aesop's face. Now it was his turn to examine all of Aesop's features. “Aimer, you look amazing. Like an ange. Belle comme une rose.” Joseph smiled, stroking Aesop's cheeks.   
  
“May I?” Joseph slowly leaned forward, giving Aesop a chance to pull away. But was startled when Aesop crashed his lips into his own.   
  
Sweet and savory. That was the best way Joseph could describe the kiss. It felt right. It felt like a piece of his puzzle had finally been found after searching for years.  
  
The kiss turned sloppy for mere seconds, before they both pulled back for air. “Someone is eager.” Joseph chuckled, as he watched Aesop's cheeks heat up.   
  
“Shhh!” Aesop demanded, pushing against Joseph's chest.   
  
“We could always continue later, my world is sound proof.” Joseph smirked, watching Aesop gasp.  
  
“Do you propose we do something else?”   
  
Aesop thought for a moment, then perked up. “T-town!”   
  
Joseph titled his head, but nodded. “If it makes mon petit oiseau happy, then we shall go.” He smiled, watching Aesop's eyes brighten.   
  
Yes, this was exactly what he had been missing. It wasn't the matches. It wasn't his camera's. It wasn't any object, it was someone. Someone he trusted, someone he loved. Someone he would pay millions to see smile. That someone was Aesop Carl, the small anxious man with a big heart.  
  
Joseph looked at the sky in thought, as he carried Aesop back to the manor. ' _I wonder how much a ring costs?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed so here’s my question.
> 
> Would you guys like me to do a wedding one-shot? It will take place after this one, but I want to know what you all think about that. So comment down below and if you guys do want to see it I’ll try my best to make it happen! 
> 
> Please comment! Leave a kudos and thank you!  
> You can find me on my tumblr where you can leave me prompts: https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	8. Close Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph x Aesop! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

****“W-what do you mean your r-raising my rent?” Aesop's voice filled the small apartment he resided in.  
  
“It's as I said Mr. Carl.” His landlord said, guilt filling his eyes. “I'm sorry, it's now six-hundred or you have to leave.”   
  
“B-b-but why?” Aesop picking at his slim hands beneath the table, worry and anxiety coming back from earlier today.   
  
“My wife and I are having another baby, therefore we need more money. And this apartment residence is our only revenue.” His landlord stood, “I'm sorry Mr. Carl.” With those final words Aesop's landlord left, the door quietly closing behind him.  
  
Aesop abruptly stood, running his hands through his hair. “What am I gonna do?” He unhooked his mask, it slowly fell to the floor, he moved passed it.   
  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” The word was repeated for minutes on end. His feet pacing everywhere they could, his hands ripping hair from his head.   
  
“I-I need to-” he let out a yelp, his teeth piercing his lip. Crimson liquid dripped to the floor below, his lip stung, his head ached, and his feet hurt.   
  
' _In five_ ,' he sucked in a long breath.   
  
' _Hold six_ ,' his mind began to quiet down.   
  
' _Out seven_ ,' and with one breath his body began to calm.   
  
Aesop sat on the wooden floor, his legs too wobbly to walk him over to the couch. His mind running with possible options, until they all settled on one. His hands ran through his hair once more, before he shakily stood up and started his journey to the bar.   
  
  
The night sky gave Aesop a calming sense, but the bar and it's neon sign stripped him of all calm. With a few deep breathes Aesop walked in, talking quieted, staring at his small form before returning to their business.  
  
Aesop walked to the bar, climbing up and sitting on the stool. “Hello what can I get-” the employee paused, “Aesop! You devil! You thought you could trick me ha!”   
  
Aesop looked away, waving his hand. “I need the-” he audibly swallowed. “The apple juice.”   
  
Kreacher jolted back, “a-are you sure?”   
  
Aesop nodded, “I'm desperate Kreacher.”   
  
Kreacher nodded, signaling Aesop to follow him. Kreacher led Aesop to a back room, tapping Vera on the way out to let her know he was leaving. Vera nodded, rushing to attend to the customers while Kreacher was helping Aesop.   
  
“So, what are you looking for today?” Kreacher asked, closing the door behind Aesop.  
  
Aesop opened his suitcase, “my landlord raised our rent, so I need something big.” He pulled out a belt, strapping it around his waist, beneath his black shirt, the small jars on the belt clinking together.   
  
Kreacher nodded, walking to a bookshelf and tugging out a black book. The book fell to the floor opening on its own accord. Whispers were emitted from the book, overlapping each other.  
  
“Sarah Todd”  
  
“Brenda Odette”  
  
“Leon Smith”  
  
“Lucy McCormick”  
  
“Connor Anderson”  
  
“Stuart Till”  
  
Aesop narrowed his eyes, “Stuart Till.” The whispers quieted. “Show me Stuart Till.”   
  
The book flipped its own pages landing on a portrait of a man with wide crazed eyes, his eyes as red as Aesop's clothes. The book flipped the page, “Stuart Till, age twenty-five, height six foot two inches. Born-”  
  
“Skip to the assignment,” Aesop stated, the book obeying his command.  
  
“Stuart Till possessed by the powerful demon of Zorn four months ago. Assignment submitted by Stuart Till's fiancé, Amanda Love. Miss Love will pay the ones who accept one hundred thousand for the removal of Zorn.” The book silenced itself. “This assignment will be for two exorcists. As Zorn is a high level demon, capable of killing.”   
  
Aesop stepped back, “Kreacher, I can do this my-”  
  
Kreacher covered Aesop's mask where his mouth was, the spikes on his mask digging ever so slightly into Kreacher's hand. The two glared into each other's eyes, before Aesop reluctantly let a sigh out his mouth. Kreacher pulled his hand back, picking up the book and bringing it to Aesop. Aesop slipped the glove off his hand and unsheathed the dagger from its hilt. With one quick motion he slice open his hand and placed it within the pages of the book. Crimson liquid seeped into the page, an intricate pattern symbolizing an agreement between Amanda, Aesop, and whoever else was to join Aesop on this quest.   
  
Aesop removed his hand, opening a pouch on his side and pulling out a bandage. “Who's my partner?” Aesop asked as he wrapped his hand in the bandage.   
  
Kreacher closed the book, “I have a guy in mind, though I don't think you'll get along with the guy.” Kreacher walked to the door pulling a string beside it. Ringing could be heard from upstairs, followed by rapid footsteps.  
  
“Well,” Aesop replaced his glove. “Who is it?”   
  
The wooden door unlocked and in came Helena, her cane hitting the world around her to prevent any injuries. “What is it?” Her voice was groggy, and silent, probably from her mid afternoon nap.  
  
“Contact Joseph, tell him I got a job for him.” Kreacher turned to Aesop smirking, “and a partner.”  
  
Aesop felt a scowl find its way on to his face. “I'll be waiting by the forest. If he doesn't show up in one hour I'm doing the job without him.” Aesop walked past a chuckling Kreacher and Helena.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind Helena she spoke. “Is this because of what Joseph said last week?”  
  
Kreacher shrugged flipping through the pages of the black book. “Fate is a strange thing Helena, very strange.” He slammed the book shut as a familiar shout caught his attention.   
  
Helena was always a quick worker.  
  
  
The sun had begun to set, and Aesop was becoming impatient. He tapped his foot as he hummed a soft lullaby his late mother had taught him long ago. His makeup kit held tightly, as if someone would rip it away from him. But, truth be told, no one would even dare. That however didn't stop the man's paranoia and anxiety from overcoming his better judgement.   
  
A soft crunching caught his attention, placing his hand on his dagger. A white head of hair poked from beyond the forest line, ' _did Kreacher send me a priest_?' The thought was rude, but it was the first that came along with other cautions.   
  
The figure stopped, their hair barley poking from the tree line. As if trying to get the upper hand on him. Aesop worried his lip behind his mask, unsheathing the dagger with caution.  
  
“Expose yourself!” His voice loud and commanding.   
  
The sound of soft laughter caught his attention. Then a flash, his eyes being forced shut at its brightness. Rapid footsteps were heard making way towards his right, with quick careful precision Aesop kicked himself back. The figure to his right stopped just as Aesop kicked the figure in it's stomach. Aesop snapped open his eyes tackling the person to his right, straddling their hips, his dagger pressed into their neck.  
  
“Who are you?” Aesop narrowed his eyes, the man below him smiling up st him.  
  
“Excuse my rude introduction, but I just wanted to test your skills.” The man bucked his hips up startling Aesop off him. The man reached up now pinning Aesop to the dirt floor below. “My name is Joseph, photographer exorcist.”   
  
Aesop's eyes widened, “you are the Joseph Kreacher was talking about?” Aesop stared into Joseph's deep blue eyes waiting for his answer.  
  
Joseph smirked, “yes. And your Aesop. Death's whore.” He lowered his face, “naughty boy.”  
  
Aesop glowered headbutting Joseph and shoving the taller man off him. His head hurt, but that hardly mattered now that his cheeks were blazing red. Aesop stood, dusting himself off and picking up his materials once again. He turned to Joseph, said man was holding his head, but beneath his arm was a grin. He was happily enjoying this.   
  
Aesop scoffed, turning and walking into the forest. The church the man resided in was hidden inside the trees, shielded from the rest of the world. Aesop could hear Joseph following him, his breathing rather loud, he most likely had a medical condition.  
  
“So, Aesop.” Aesop refuses to turn to meet Joseph's eyes. That didn't stop Joseph from talking though. “Why are you taking such a big job?” The question was left in the air.   
  
“Oh come on, talk to me!” Joseph was quick catching up with Aesop and throwing an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. “Are you mad because I called you dearth's whore?” Another question left in the air.  
  
“Okay fine, we won't talk!” Joseph declared removing his arm. As Joseph stated, there was no more talking. The sounds of their feet hitting the crunchy leafs the only noise they heard for hours until-  
  
“HELP ME!” The voice of a woman screamed, her cries soon replaced with the bone chilling sound of skin tearing open.   
  
Aesop and Joseph fell to the ground silently hiding behind an oak tree. Just as suspected a woman stomped through the forest, her stomach ripped open to discard everything from within. Aesop could feel his anxiety begin to rise, his heart pounding against his chest. Behind him he could hear Joseph unsheathing his sword and slowly standing. Aesop reached up pulling him back to a kneeling position.  
  
“ _What the he-hell are you doing_?” Aesop's voice stuttering from fear and worry.  
  
“ _Uh-trying to save her_?” Joseph went to stand, but was once again pulled down by Aesop.  
  
“ _It's too late for h-her, I know._ ” Aesop felt guilt begin to eat into his body. “ _She's too far gone._ ” He whispered, before the woman fell. Her cries silencing.   
  
Joseph and Aesop watched guilty as her body paled, until a loud horrendous laugh caught their attention. Clapping echoed throughout the woods as heavy feet stomped their way to the woman.   
  
“Such a pleasure to see you fade away my dear.” Stuart walked into their view, his form bigger than what they had previously imagined. He bent down picking the woman up by her hair, her intestines spilling from her open wound.   
  
“Now, let's go get you in the fridge. I don't want you to spoil.” He chuckled, dragging the woman's corpse with him.   
  
Aesop and Joseph looked at each other before slowly and quietly following the trail of crimson liquid left from the woman. They were led to a church, just as Aesop had been told. The church was abandoned long ago, the only thing left behind besides the building was the spirits inhabiting it. Joseph sneered, stepping back his blue eyes rapidly moving around them.   
  
“What do you see?” Aesop stood next to the blue eyed man. “Jo-” before the name left his lips Joseph took a picture disappearing with the sound of his camera.   
  
“Joseph?” Aesop whipped his head around looking for said man. But soon frowned with frustration, the man had left.   
  
Aesop cursed, taking in a few deep breaths. He looked back to the church, the stench of death waving for him to come in. He narrowed his eyes, gathering courage and walking into the church. It's doors opened forever, to let the spirits roam in and out.   
  
“Help me!” A little girl cried out, trying but failing to grip on to Aesop. The spirit cries louder, before fading into the air around Aesop. Her cries of fear and anguish echoing out of existence.   
  
Aesop walked further into the church, the crimson red trail leading him right to Stuart. Aesop unsheathed his dagger, the blade lighting up with a furious red. Then a cry, no two cries, no multiple cries of warning echoed throughout the church. Too many for Aesop to make them all out, but a few stood out.  
  
“He comes!”  
  
“Hide!”  
  
“Run! Run! RUN!”  
  
“He brings death!”  
  
“Hide the living!”  
  
Aesop felt his body become weightless as arms pulled him back into a locker. Aesop raised his dagger ready to strike, when a hand shot out gripping his slim wrist. Aesop struggled, before a voice caught his attention.  
  
“ _Arrêter de se battre_!” The French man Aesop had come to know as Joseph, whispered into his ear. The taller man's breath sending a chill up Aesop's spine.  
  
“ _Wh-where were you! You-you left me!_ ” Aesop countered, turning around to face Joseph.  
  
“I was in the past, where the spirits-” he cut himself off, lifting a single finger to his lips.  
  
A loud groan echoed throughout the church, Aesop's heard thumped against his chest in a panic. They should have ran and found a better place to hide. Now they were sitting ducks. Stuart walked to the middle of the church, his head tilted upwards to the statue behind the alter. Aesop cold feel Joseph's chest rising and falling with each breath. He could feel the tense muscles of Joseph, as he had a hand placed on the hilt of his sword. Aesop knew for a fact that Joseph felt all these things on his end as well. Aesop's tense body, Aesop's breaths, and worst of all Aesop's rapidly beating heart. Joseph lowered his head placing his lips directly next to Aesop's ear.   
  
“ _Do you have holy water on that belt_?” The whisper felt like the loudest thing in the world in that moment.   
  
“ _Yes, w-why_?” Aesop questioned, watching Joseph's form with narrow eyes. The holy water was always hard to obtain, but in a situation like this he was willing to use them all.   
  
“ _Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to throw holy water and stall him you-_ ”  
  
Aesop raised his hand covering Joseph's mouth. His eyes challenging the man to continue. “ _I'm not leaving you_.” No stutter was heard, his voice solid no sign of anxiety could be seen.   
  
“ _Then what do you propose we do?_ ” Joseph challenged back, after pushing Aesop's hand away from his mouth. “ _Because only one of us can make it out alive Aesop_!” His whisper on the brink of being a yell.  
  
Aesop stood straight, pulling Joseph's head down to his eye level. “ _M-maybe not.”_  
  
Joseph put his hands atop Aesop's, who's remained placed atop Joseph's cheeks. “ _What do you mean_?”  
  
“ _I can-can summon my coffin, em-embalm you and I can run out!_ ” His voice was full of hope, but soon it came crashing down.  
  
“ _No, you embalm yourself, and I'll run out_.” Joseph denied, pulling his face away from Aesop's grasp.  
  
“ _Wh-why are you so against my plan_!” Aesop felt his anger begin to boil.  
  
Joseph's face flared up, “ _just-no! We are not doing that! So drop it!_ ”  
  
Aesop sighed, turning around. He gasped Stuart smiled at him, his eyes a bright red. Joseph was quick to act pulling Aesop to his side and kicking the locker door open. Stuart was sent flying back, his back hitting the concrete ground with a loud thump. Joseph and Aesop walked out of the locker, their weapons drawn. Ready for their fight. But they weren't willing to let the other fight.   
  
“Aesop leave!”   
  
“No! You leave!”   
  
Stuart stood, cracking his neck with a grin. “You two bicker like an old married couple.” He walked towards the exorcist, two circled Stuart, their eyes switching between each other to Stuart. “Two verses one? This is rather unfair, for you two.” Stuart cackled running at Aesop, raising his clawed hand. But Aesop was quick jumping back, he unhooked a bottle of holy water splashing it onto Stuart.  
  
Stuart screamed in anguish as the holy water made his skin sizzle. Joseph ran to Aesop, pulling him close to his tall structure. Then with a flash the world around them drained of color, Stuart's from lay on the ground clawing at his skin. But Stuart himself had no color on his form, and his screams of anguish no longer heard. Aesop stepped away from Joseph, walking around the world Joseph called the Photo World.   
  
“How-how do you do this?” Aesop questioned, turning to meet Joseph's eyes.  
  
“Simple, everything has a soul. And this is where the souls live.” Aesop looked around again as Joseph spoke. “Right now, they fear the beast. Therefore they hide, when I came in hear they were crying. Aesop,” Aesop turned back around to face Joseph. “Stuart is keeping them trapped here.”  
  
“Wait but how?” Aesop stepped froward, his eyes switching between Joseph and Stuart's form.  
  
“He has a barrier to keep souls trapped within the church.”  
  
Aesop narrowed his eyes, “h-how do we break it?”   
  
Joseph let his eyes fall to Stuart's from, “we have to kill him.”  
  
Aesop felt his heart thump hard against his chest in anger. “We-we have to do something! We-we can't just leave them here!” His world began to close around him and his breathing became erratic. Aesop felt helpless in this scenario. Usually Aesop had his wits about him and a firm grasp on the situation. But this was something he has never dealt with. A demon he couldn't kill, no this wasn't a demon. This was the devil himself.  
  
Joseph watched Aesop break down. Joseph bit his lip, walking to Aesop's form he gently pulled the small man to his chest. Slowly, Aesop wrapped his arms around Joseph. And his breathing evened, the walls stopped pushing, trying to close around him.  
  
“Squeeze”  
  
Joseph looked down at Aesop, “what?”  
  
“Squeeze me...please” Aesop plead, looking up into Joseph's blue eyes.  
  
Joseph smiled down at Aesop. “Whatever you want Aesop.” Slowly Joseph squeezed Aesop's small from. They're forms pushing together, no space could be seen between their forms.  
  
“Aww, that's so cute.” A menacing voice echoed throughout the photo world.   
  
Joseph was quick to pull Aesop behind him, pulling his sword out of his sheath. Aesop watched with careful eyes every single one of Stuart's moves, as he himself pulled out his Holy Sword. The demon within Stuart glowered at Aesop, his blood red eyes forcing Aesop's body to refrain from trembling.   
  
“How did you get in here?” Joseph demanded, his sword at the ready.  
  
Stuart chuckled, “I like to eat, and this is my preferred shop.”  
  
Aesop stood astonished, he had heard of demon's eating innocent souls, but he had never encountered one. This demon was as powerful as they could get. And to Aesop was the most disgusting thing in the world. Aesop watched Stuart circle around them, Joseph keeping an arm protectively in front of Aesop.   
  
Stuart grinned, “Aesop Carl. First exorcist to ever come from England. Father an embalmer who died due to a demon invading his body. Mother viciously stabbed to death by an exorcist quote on quote trying to help. Such a tragic past. And to think you saw it all with your own two eyes at such a young age as well.”  
  
Aesop felt his body begin to tremble in anger, “how-how DARE you invade my past!” Aesop blinked, but upon opening his eyes Stuart had flashed before him.  
  
“Oh, I do dare death's whore!” Joseph watched in terror as Stuart sent Aesop launching back. Aesop's small form landing with a thump against the cold concrete floor. His groans of pain echoing around them.  
  
Joseph ran to Aesop, kneeling to pull Aesop up. Aesop's small form sat up, leaning against Joseph with a groan. His hair messily hanging loose around him, his hair tie snapping somewhere in the toss. Glaring up at Stuart, Aesop went to stand, but Joseph held him down. His arm tightened around Aesop's torso.   
  
“Joseph Desaulnier. The Photographer Exorcist. Father and mother forced you to move to England, after the death of your-”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Joseph's hold on Aesop tightened, his eyes narrowed at Stuart.   
  
“Oh? Alright let's move on! You became obsessed with photography, and after the incident, became obsessed with finding the demon.” Stuart raised his hands in a dramatic display. “And low and behold! You fell in love with that man right there!” Stuart lowered his hands, pointing at Aesop's small form.  
  
Aesop jumped, shock displayed in his eyes. Turning to look up at Joseph, he found the man trembling. Aesop reached up, but Joseph was quick to push himself away from Aesop's grasp. His head lowered in shame and regret.   
  
Stuart burst out laughing, his horrid laugh echoing around the church. “Such pitiful humans!” He laughed harder.   
  
Aesop shook his head, “I-I don't under-understand?”   
  
Stuart's laughs lowered to chuckles, as he wiped at tears gathering around his eyes. “Silly boy, that man knows almost every single detail about you. Because you killed the demon he searched for.”   
  
Aesop looked back at Joseph, his usually tall form smaller than Aesop's form in that moment. Stuart stood straight as a loud bell rang through the church yard. He smiled, raising his hands and cracking his knuckles.   
  
“I believe it's dinner time!” He cheered, another blink and he was gone.   
  
Aesop looked around them, his eyes darting everywhere he could. “J-Joseph, we need to leave!” Aesop crawled to Joseph, raising his hand and laying it on top of Joseph's head.  
  
“Go without me.” Joseph muttered, his eyes glazed over.   
  
Aesop frowned, “no! Now get up! We have to go!” No stutter was heard within his plea, as he stood, helping Joseph stand as well.   
  
“Oh, but boys it's barley dinner time!” Stuart laughed, standing before the two men in the blink of an eye. Licking his lips he pinned Aesop to the wall, reaching up and tearing the collar away from his neck. Aesop kicked and struggled, trying and failing to reach for his holy water. Stuart laughed, leaning down to bite at Aesop's exposed flesh.  
  
But with a sputter Stuart coughed warm crimson liquid onto Aesop's chest. Stuart cursed, disappearing once more. The clatter of metal hitting concrete catching Aesop's attention. Aesop looked at the floor then slowly looked up, Joseph's tall form standing protectively in front of Aesop.   
  
“Forgive me.”  
  
“F-for what?”  
  
Aesop watched tears run down Joseph's cheeks. “F-for loving you.”  
  
Aesop felt his heart thump against his chest, a new sensation he never felt before blooming from within him. Aesop stood up, reaching out he pulled Joseph into a hug. “Th-there's no-nothing to apologize for.” Aesop insisted, jumping when he felt Joseph begin to tremble.  
  
“It-it's wrong!” Joseph cried out, trying to pull himself away from Aesop's hold.  
  
“N-no it's not!” Aesop kept his grip on Joseph, holding the man with all the strength he had.  
  
Joseph stopped, his grip loosening. “It-it-I-” he stumbled over his own words, and then with a deep breath spoke. “Lets discuss this later.”  
  
Aesop reared back, but before he could object a hand reached out from the oblivion. Nails dug into Aesop's throat as he was lifted up off the ground. The photo world around them collapsing, colors running back onto the objects they had become attached to. Stuart growled as he walked closer to Joseph, Aesop struggling to breath in his grasp. Joseph watched in horror as blue began to rise up onto Aesop's features, his gray eyes began to lose light as time progressed.  
  
“What's wrong Joseph? Scared of losing another one to a demon?” Stuart taunted, his claws drawing blood from Aesop's pale neck.  
  
Joseph felt tears stream down his features, as memories flashed through his mind. His twin begging for help, reaching out to Joseph in desperation. Joseph blinked, this time it wasn't his brother though, it was Aesop. The man he had longed to work with for nearly a decade. The man that had very well consumed his heart was about to die, and he couldn't do anything. It was just like that night so long ago. Then it clicked. Joseph was no longer six, he was twenty-two. And this time he had a fighting chance, even if that fighting chance would land him in a grave.  
  
Joseph stood straight, then snapped a photo. And with the blink of an eye he disappeared into the photo world. Aesop felt his heart pang hard against his chest, as he kicked at Stuart, and pulled at his hand. Stuart laughed turning his head to Aesop, insults being said to Aesop, as the world around him began to darken. Stuart's hurtful words were cut off by a sudden screech of pain. Stuart quickly let Aesop go, Aesop landing on the floor with a thump. Aesop was forced back up, looking up to find Joseph. His eyes blacker than the deepest part of the ocean. Cracks grew from his black eye, swarming around his features and hair. This was the photographer.   
  
Joseph picked up Aesop, and with a deep breath threw the small man outside the church. Stuart screeched, metal bars growing from the ground up to block off the doorways and windows.  
  
Aesop gasped, limping to the barred door. “Joseph!” He screamed through the bars as he watched Joseph fight for his life inside the church.  
  
“Joseph I can help!” Aesop pleaded, trying to squeeze through the bars, but failing to do so.  
  
Joseph swung his sword, slicing open Stuart's arm. The demon jumping back to heal as much as he could. But Joseph only continued attacking, snapping a photo he disappeared. Stuart froze looking around for the photographer, his crimson eyes sharp as knives. A flash sounded and Stuart let his fist fly, sending Joseph flying back onto a bench.   
  
“Joseph please!” Aesop begged, tears threatening to spill over as he watched Joseph spit crimson onto the concrete floor.   
  
“NO!” Joseph screamed, standing with a rush. “LEAVE AND GET HELP!” Joseph ordered, dodging as Stuart leapt at him.  
  
“Joseph please! I can help!” Aesop shook at the bars, pleading for Joseph to help him in.   
  
“NO AESOP! LEA-” Joseph felt his whole body fly back and hit a bench with such force the bench broke in half.  
  
Aesop let a gasp out, “Jo-”  
  
“LEAVE!” Joseph cried out as Stuart kicked Joseph's body away. Stuart was heaving, his wounds refusing to heal.  
  
“What-what did you do to m-me?” Stuart panted, his voice dripping with pain.  
  
Joseph smirked, “holy-holy water.” He chukled, removing one of Aesop's bottles from his pocket. “S-sorry Aesop.” He smiled towards the small man, his broken porcelain skin gaining color once more.  
  
Aesop shook his head, “y-you're and IDIOT!” Aesop screamed, ripping himself away from the bars. Joseph watched Aesop run, the limp in his step forcing the small man to fall every couple of steps.  
  
Joseph smiled as he turned his head to the ceiling. Stuart came into view, a grin plastered across his face.  
  
“Looks like he left you for the dead Desaulnier.” Stuart laughed, moving closer to Joseph's weak form.   
  
Joseph felt tears fall from his cheeks. “That doesn't mean I don't l-love him.” Joseph felt his heart hit against his chest. The love he had despised for nearly a decade finally being accepted into his being. Sadly he could never act on it for he was knocking on death's door.   
  
Stuart sneered, placing a hand above Joseph's heart. His sneer soon formed into a malice laced grin, as he began to dig his hand into Joseph's being. Joseph could feel the pain, begin to take over his mind. His mind screaming at him to fight, and he did. Punching and kicking the man above him repeatedly as his blue clothes began to tint crimson. Stuart laughed above him, such a pity. The last thing he would ever hear would be this demon's tortuous laugh.   
  
“What?” Stuart moved back, his hand ripping itself from Joseph's chest. Crimson and a black substance dripping from his arm.  
  
Joseph soon felt a cold substance run over his body. For mere seconds Joseph accepted his death, but he soon realized that this was far from death. But another chance.   
  
“Shit!” Stuart cursed, the sounds of bars lowering echoing around the church. Then Stuart's shoes slamming against the concrete echoed soon after.   
  
Joseph closed his eyes as this tar like substance fully engulfed his being. His wounds being filled with the substance, but no pain was felt as soon a bright light lit up in front of him.   
  
Joseph opened his eyes, a man wearing a blindfold sat in front of him. A wooden desk splitting the two of them. “Joseph Desaulnier.” The man said aloud. “Age twenty-two. Souppoused to have died,” he looked at the wall where a clock was placed. “Twenty-seven seconds ago. However you have been brought back by Aesop Carl.” The man sighed, muttering to himself.   
  
“Well?” The man said, crossing his arms.   
  
Joseph sat straight, “what?”  
  
“Leave!” The man bellowed, sending Joseph's body flying back. His back soon hitting a black wall, and his eyes snapped open.  
  
Joseph squinted at the bright light and reached out, pulling his body up. Joseph jumped when a cry was heard.   
  
“Joseph!”   
  
Joseph felt a small pair of arms encircle his chest. Sobs forcing their way into his ears. Looking down he found Aesop's small form trembling and sobbing. The man pleading for Joseph not to be an idiot again or not to leave him alone again.   
  
“I'm sorry Aesop.” Joseph wrapped his arms around Aesop's form. The man asking for Joseph to squeeze him, which Joseph happily obliged to.   
  
It was that moment Joseph will always remember. How so much happiness invaded his form, only to be shattered in seconds.   
  
It only took a few seconds. No, a minute.   
  
1  
2  
3  
4  
  
Stuart let out a laugh, a hand raised above his head.  
  
5  
6  
7  
8  
  
Joseph went to move, but his body remained within the confides of the black coffin.   
  
9  
10  
11  
12  
  
Aesop slammed Joseph back within the coffin, closing his makeup lit the coffin became sealed shut.  
  
13  
14  
15  
16  
  
The sounds of metals clashing forced Joseph to hit the coffin with all his strength.   
  
17  
18  
19  
20  
  
Stuart screamed in pain, his skin fizzling could be heard from within Joseph's coffin.   
  
21  
22  
23  
24  
  
Then a sound Joseph would never forget. Couldn't ever forget. The sound of flesh being Pericles through, but not knowing who's it was.  
  
25  
26  
27  
28  
  
Slowly the lid slid off the coffin, falling to the ground with a thump. Joseph stepped out, his eyes readjusting to the bright light of the outside world.  
  
29  
30  
31  
32  
  
The sight before him brought a river of tears to stream down his face. Stuart had pierced through Aesop. As Aesop had pierced through Stuart his blade a crimson color.  
  
33  
34  
35  
36  
  
The two fell to their sides, Stuart's heavy body twitching before a black mist retreated from the man's body. The mist twitched and spun in circles before evaporating into nothing.   
  
37  
38  
39  
40  
  
“AESOP!” Joseph ran to Aesop, falling to his knees beside the exorcist. “Please! Stay with me!” Joseph cried, picking up the man's small body.   
  
41  
42  
43  
44  
  
A cold hand reached out, softly stroking Joseph's tear stained cheek. Joseph looked down. Aesop's gray eyes slowly losing their light.  
  
45  
46  
47  
48  
  
“I wo-would love-loved to hav-have lov-loved you.” Aesop slid his hand down, pulling his mask down below his chin.  
  
49  
50  
51  
52  
  
Joseph shook his head, “you'll-you'll live!”   
  
53  
54  
55  
56  
  
Aesop smiled at Joseph as his eyes slowly slid closed. The man's arm falling limp to his side. The world in that moment froze without the need of Joseph's camera.  
  
57  
58  
59  
60  
  
Joseph took one last step before his knees buckled. His arms instinctively pulling and holding the small exorcist close to his chest. Joseph could feel Aesop's last beat as he cried into Aesop's gray hair.  
  
Yet again, Joseph had lost someone he loved. Someone he wanted to hold. Someone he wanted to start a family with. Someone he wished to take and move away with. Far from the troubles of the exorcist life. But now those dreams are no more. As there is no more hope in the future for Joseph Desaulnier and Aesop Carl.  
  
A figure cloaked in blue walked onto the church grounds. A book in one hand, and an owl on his shoulder. Behind him a man in green followed him, a blade shining in his hand as they walked.   
  
“Aesop Carl. Twenty-one years old.” The man said aloud, writing in the book he held. “Joseph Desaulnier. Twenty-two years old.” The man once again wrote in his book.   
  
“It's a pity.” The green cloaked man sighed.   
  
“What is?”   
  
“For Christ sakes Eli! They had a life! You saw the files!” The green cloaked man shouted, shoving the man in blue back. The owl on his shoulder glaring at the man in green.   
  
“It is a shame Naib. But,” Eli smiled, as he walked to the fallen couple. “Two souls as close as there's will meet again. Be it in two months or in two decades. They will meet again.”   
  
Naib rushed over to Eli, “what do you know Eli?”   
  
Eli raised his pointer finger to his lips. “More than you will ever know Naib.” Eli chuckled, as he watched Naib gather their souls.   
  
Naib held their souls in one hand. Then with a sigh let them loose into the air. “Whatever you say Eli, whatever you say.”  
  
  
~~Decades later~~  
“Where the hell are you?” Michiko screamed into the phone receiver, forcing Joseph to pull the phone away from his ear.  
  
“I'm heading over now! Stop yelling at me!” Joseph, ironically, yelled back, his photography case held tightly in his right hand.   
  
“Well hurry up! We're losing daylight!” Michiko nagged, probably glaring at some innocent soul on the other end.  
  
“Oh shut it! I'm coming!” With those last words Joseph hung up, sighing as he pocketed his phone. Joseph picked up his pace, the city streets filled with people on their ways home.  
  
Joseph looked into shops as he passed by them. Usually he wouldn't be distracted with these shops he saw daily, but today it felt different. Joseph rapidly moved his eyes as he walked, his eyes scanning ahead of him for mere seconds before turning back to the shops. Joseph stopped at a certain shop, a camera shining underneath the light of the shop. When something hit his chest sending him stumbling back, but due to his rather large form the other person was sent all the way to the floor.   
  
Joseph jumped, “Merde! Je suis désolé!” He bent down, helping the man up when a sudden feeling rushed up Joseph's spine.   
  
The man before him stared at him with wide gray eyes. A surgical mask hiding his face from Joseph's view. The face however seemed so familiar, the man himself seemed so familiar. Yet Joseph couldn't pinpoint where he knew this man from.   
  
“Ah-forgive me!” Joseph repeated, helping the man stand to his full height, which wasn't that high. Joseph chuckled, reaching up to unconsciously twirl a piece of his white hair.   
  
“I-it's okay. I-I-it's my-my fault.” The man stuttered, kicking at the floor below him. “H-have a go-good day.” The man went to leave, but Joseph reached out, placing two fingers on the small man's shoulder.  
  
“Wait! Uh-I'm Joseph Bernard.” Joseph didn't know why he was doing this, but he didn't want this man to leave. “Would you like to um-go out sometime?” Joseph swallowed nervously, his photography bag swinging side to side beside him.   
  
The small man stood still for almost a minute. “I-I'm f-free t-t-tomorrow at-at f-five.” Joseph could faintly see the smile on the man's face.  
  
“Okay! Meet me in front of um-” he looked up at the store they stood in front of. “Right here?”  
  
The man looked up, pulling out his phone he quickly snapped a photo of the store. The man pocketed his phone, before nodding once. The man turned to leave, but Joseph stopped him again.   
  
“Wait!” Joseph stood in front of the man. “Wh-what's your name?” Joseph smiled, staring down into the man's gray eyes with his own bright blue eyes.   
  
The man stared at Joseph for a few seconds before smiling once again. “A-Aesop Parker.” Joseph felt his heart pang in happiness as his smile became laced with familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I worked on this one-shot for over three weeks now! Please leave a kudos and especially a comment!
> 
> Also anyone know of any like cool discord servers that allow ships? I was thinking of making one. 
> 
> Want to talk to me or send me a prompt you can find me on tumblr right here: https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	9. Not the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend Chelly. Our friend anniversary is today and I managed to finish this story for her! 
> 
> Yidhra x Emma 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Sweet Tea!

“To think I trusted you!” A man screamed, slamming his hands atop Emma's desk.  
  
“Well, you thought wrong.” Emma deadpanned, titled her head ever so slightly.  
  
“Emma, our wedding is mere weeks away-”   
  
“Well then you should have planned _properly_ ,” the word came out with venom. “Joseph.”  
  
Joseph clenched his hands, “does nothing from the game matter anymore? The times I let you go! The times I helped you see-”   
  
Emma slammed her hand atop her desk. “Don't you dare speak her name.” Emma's eyes narrowed towards Joseph.   
  
Joseph opened his mouth to challenge him, but a hand was placed atop his arm. “L-let's g-go Joseph.” Aesop mumbled, gently pulling at Joseph's arm.  
  
Joseph looked at Emma then back to his fiancé. He let out a sigh, before gently taking Aesop's hand into his own. Emma watched their engagement rings shimmer in the light. Joseph picked up their belongings, and made for their door. But before they left Aesop stopped, turning around his glazed gray eyes met Emma's emotionless brown eyes.   
  
“Yidhra was wrong about you. You are no saint.” Emma felt her heart crack, as Aesop and Joseph left. Joseph slamming the door closed behind them.  
  
Emma folded her hands atop her desk. Her eyes staring aimlessly at the wooden desk. Her mind screaming at her to work, but her heart crying out for _her_. Emma shook her head, and stood making her way out of her office.   
  
“Hello Ms.Woods we have an orde-”   
  
Emma held out her hand, “place it on my desk.”  
  
The employee nodded, scurrying away from Emma. Her other employees saw this, and knew then and there not to disturb Emma. Emma walked out of the office building, narrowing her eyes at the sun that let it's rays shine down.   
  
“ _Oh how I love the sun!” Emma smiled, a hand wrapping around her gloves hand_.   
  
Emma frowned, “how I hate the sun.” She growled, shoving her hands into her pockets. Emma walked down the streets, children running around her hunched form, adults steering away from her. And animals scurrying away from her in any direction. Emma _would_ have felt lonely in that moment, if she had cared.   
  
“Jack! Stop! No-”  
  
“Just one bite!”   
  
“No!”   
  
Emma stopped, turning her head she found Jack and Naib sitting at a cafe. Naib glared, as he tried pushing Jack's form away from the cake he had been eating. Jack suddenly stopped, turning his head he met Emma's eyes. The sight of Emma was enough to force the smile to evacuate from Jack's features. Naib looked around Jack's tall form, his eyes suddenly falling to the floor below.  
  
Naib stood abruptly. “Let's go Jack.”  
  
Jack followed, “yes my dear.” The cake was left forgotten, it's pink coating do longer appetizing to Emma.  
  
“ _Yidhra!” Emma shouted, forcing Yidhra to turn away from her conversation. “Cake fight!” Emma yelled, throwing the cake at the hunter._  
  
 _Beside her Aesop had thrown a piece at Joseph. The man's pink hair blending with the cake's frosting. Unlike Yidhra, who stared at Emma with a stoic face. Then, a smile grew into her features as three of her servants threw cake at Emma. The cake smearing itself all over Emma's form. Yidhra's laugh echoed, as Aesop ran from Joseph and the servants who held cake within their grasps._  
  
 _Yidhra's laughing seizesd, “Emma, such a clown. You might beat Smiley at his own job!_ ”   
  
Emma shook her head, feeling her eyes begin to gaze over. What a horrible Friday it was turning out to be. Emma continued her walk, the slice of cake long forgotten on the table outside the cafe.   
  
The sun began to set as Emma walked down the concrete streets of Solstice Town. Her brown eyes examining everything they spotted on the concrete ground below her. Her heels clicking against the concrete in a rhythmic tone. Her brown hair, now running past her shoulders, falling into her eyes. The hate she once wore, burned to ashes, followed by the costumes and all. Now she wore a business suit, a plain black business suit. Now, she was no longer happy.   
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma stopped her walk. Looking around her she found Eli. The blindfold he wore no longer present, revealing his piercing blue eyes. And the tattoo beneath them.   
  
Emma frowned, “none of your business Clark.” Emma went to walk away, but Eli's words froze her on the spot.   
  
“Okay, fair enough. But it is my business knowing why you messed with Joseph and Aesop.” Eli blinked his eyes turning red.   
  
“ **What you did was not right Ms. Woods**.” Hastur's gravelly voice stared. Hastur blinked, Eli's eyes turning blue once more.   
  
“Hastur is right. You are ruining their wedding Emma. Their big day to show their love for each other.” Eli spoke calmly, but the owl perched atop his shoulder shaking it's head in disappointment.  
  
“Do I care-”  
  
Blink. “ **You do. More than you are letting off.** ” Hastur growled out, his eyes glaring at Emma's small form.  
  
Blink. “Emma speak to us.” Eli smiled, tilting his head in a hopeful way.   
  
Emma took a deep breath. “No.”  
  
Silence rang between the two, before Emma turned away from Eli's form. Her heels began to click away, but a hand gripped her slim wrist. Preventing her from walking away.  
  
“Why? Why do you insist on pushing us away!” Eli confronted, his blue eyes lighting up as if ready to zap Emma with lightening. “We were all a family! We all loved and cared for each other! We all understood! Some more than others.” Eli clenched his heart, somewhere inside Eli, Hastur was smiling.   
  
“We all went through tough times Emma! You aren't the only one!” Eli shouted, before Emma ripped her wrist from Eli's grasp.  
  
“Oh? OH! You did? You killed the one you loved? Did you kill the person who protected you? Who trusted you? Who was loyal to no end with you? Did you Eli?” Emma shouted, something bursting within her in that moment. Tears streaming down her features as her form trembled under Eli's gaze.  
  
“Yes, I did.” Eli said, Emma's eyes widening at Eli.  
  
“I had to kill Hastur. I had to kill him that day. But I was lucky enough to have the ability to share my body.” Eli felt tears run down his cheeks as he stared furiously at Emma.  
  
 _“I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!” Eli screamed, Hastur pushed a black dagger into Eli's palms._  
  
 _“Love, you have to.” Hastur spoke, removing the hood from atop his head. White hair running down his shoulders, and all but two eyes closed._  
  
 _“Hastur please,” Eli begged, falling to his knees. His small form pressing against Hastur's form for comfort, but he couldn't find any._  
  
 _Hastur titled Eli's head up, gently taking Eli's blindfold off. “Eli, my sweet Seer. Please share with me, and kill me.” Hastur's red eyes lit up, Eli's own blue eyes soon following._  
  
 _Eli screamed as he plunged the dagger into Hastur. The hunter's eyes releasing tears of his own, as he watched his Seer cry and scream into his chest. The dagger plunged deeply into his heart, but his feelings for the Seer not diminished whatsoever._  
  
Eli opened his eyes, a bright red replacing the bright blue. “ **Ms. Woods we all made sacrifices. Some more than others. Have you ever clearly looked at Aesop**?”   
  
Emma shook her head, her hair shielding her eyes from Hastur. “ **He is growing old, Joseph is not**.” Hastur stated, his eyes narrowing at Emma.  
  
“ **They both survived, but at a big cost. Aesop is the only one capable of killing Joseph**.” Emma felt her heart break, her mind producing a question.   
  
“Do-do they have a plan?”   
  
Hastur nodded, blink. “They plan to die when Aesop is seventy.” Eli replied, his eyes meeting Emma's eyes. “But until then, they plan to enjoy every last moment with each other.”   
  
Emma shook her head, her mind barley comprehending all of this new information. “I-I just didn't want anyone else to be happy. I lost Yidhra to my own hands.” Emma looked at her gloves hands, never will she remove them.   
  
“Would Yidhra really have wanted that?” Eli questioned.  
  
Emma shook her head, “no, but. I-I,” Emma clenched her head. “I miss her so much Eli!” Emma cried out, falling to the concrete ground below.   
  
Eli bent down, helping Emma stand once more. Minutes passed as Emma slowly started to regain composure. Her head slowly falling into pain at so many tears falling. Emma looked up at Eli, his eyes had reverted back to red.   
  
Hastur touched Emma's forehead. A of pain forced a yelp out of her mouth. “ **Call Joseph and Aesop back in. Apologize.** ” With those last words, Hastur and Eli walked away.  
  
  
A siren went off, and Emma realized the exit gates could be opened. Finishing off a rocket chair she made her way to the rarest exit gate. It was only then that Emma realized, she was alone. No one else could be heard or seen.   
  
“Emily?” No response.  
  
“Naib?” No response.   
  
The gardener stopped running, taking up to walking around the asylum. Emma reached forward to a window, ready to vault. When the window vanished, morphing into that of a field. Emma looked around, her eyes wide and wild. Ready to run if need be. It could be a trap. Wu Chang could have-no Wu Chang went back to his home country. Then maybe Joseph- no Joseph's getting married in three weeks.   
  
A thought then ran across Emma's mind.  
  
“You're dreaming my dear.” The thought was taken straight out of her head and voices out loud. By a voice that brought tears to her eyes. Emma slowly turned around her eyes landing on a set of bright purple eyes.   
  
“Hello Emma. You've changed.” A smile came across the woman's features. “My you look beautiful.” The woman slithered closer to Emma, her hands gently placing a hat atop Emma's head.   
  
“However, I do prefer you with more colors. They looked magnificent on you.” She chuckled, and slowly wiped away Emma's tears.   
  
“Y-Yidhra-I-I'm so-so,” Emma let out a sob, “sorry!” She screamed, latching onto Yidhra's curved body.  
  
“My dear, I forgave you a long time ago.” Yidhra smiled, placing a gentle kiss upon Emma's lips.   
  
  
“Maybe we shouldn't go.” Joseph complained, as he hugged Aesop's form closer to him.   
  
“She said it was u-urgent.” Aesop stared, placing his head upon Joseph's chest.   
  
“I still-”  
  
“Joseph Desaulnier and Aesop Carl? Ms. Woods will see you now.” The receptionist stated, before turning back to her paperwork.   
  
The couple stood and walked to Emma's door. Aesop went to knock, but Joseph wasn't in the mood. So instead Joseph burst in. His eyes glaring at Emma's form.   
  
“What do you want?” Joseph growled out, Aesop gently closing the door behind them.   
  
Looking up Emma smiled. “I wanted to say congratulations on getting married. And what flowers would you like shipped to the church?”  
  
Emma blinked, her eyes flashing purple. “ **Oh and may I just say how lovely you two look!” The voice was elegant and loud. “Oh! How rude of me! Hello again you two! It's been so long**!” Yidhra laughed, waving her hand as if to wave away the laughs.   
  
Blink. Emma looked up at the two of them. “And don't worry about price. It's on the house, as an I'm sorry for being so rude.” She smiled, as she gestured for the couple to take a seat.   
  
Emma's smile widened as Aesop and Joseph take a seat. The dream witch hugging Emma form behind. Black hair falling onto Emma's shoulders as she planned with Joseph and Aesop. Emma always thought the wind was nothing. That something falling over was just a mistake. But now she knew, that all these little things the past five years haven't been mistakes. Haven't been the wind or something of the like. But it was the woman she loved.   
  
_“I love you Emma. And I always will.” Yidhra said, as she and Emma sat in the survivor's garden._  
  
 _“I love you too Yidhra.” Emma smiled, her cheeks turning ever so slightly pink._  
  
The memory flashing into Emma's mind as she watched Aesop cling to Joseph in happiness. “Squeeze!” He demanded, Joseph was happy to comply, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.   
  
Yidhra slithered behind them chuckling at their display of affection. “ _They've dreamed of this for years Emma. I hope we both dream of this too_.” Yidhra smiled, turning her head towards Emma.   
  
“ _I suppose we'll have to wait and see_.” Emma thought, Yidhra's smile widening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy friendiversary Chelly! I hope you liked it!


	10. White Stands for Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait but here is he sorry I’ve been working on for like 4 weeks now.
> 
> WARNING: rape, slavery, mentions of suicide, death. Also a consensual sex scene at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon was high above the land. The only noises that were heard throughout the night were that of nature. Crickets chirped, the wind blew, and the wolves howled. The land was silent as can be. Yet there was something bothersome. The woods could feel it. The animals residing within the woods could feel it.  
  
“CATCH HIM!”  
  
And there it was. The crickets ran for their lives. The wind silenced itself. And the wolves stopped, listening for their next meal.  
  
“CATCH HIM! DEAD OR ALIVE!” A man yelled, followed by the sound of horses galloping.  
  
“YES SIR!” Five more men on horseback responded. Splitting up from each other to catch the man in front of them.  
  
Gray eyes darted all around him, as he stumbled and righted himself. His arms and legs pumped as fast as they could. The chains on his wrists and ankles dug deep into his flesh, forcing crimson liquid to drip down his limbs as he ran. His gray hair flying behind him the wind blowing into his hair, preventing him from giving up.  
  
“I SEE HIM!” A man yelled from the slave's right side.  
  
Tears ran from gray eyes as he took a sharp turn. His bare feet stepping over rocks and branches. If the guards didn't kill him, certainly these infections would. The slave could hear the other horses gathering behind him. His breaths coming out in short puffs as his right side began to twist in pain. The slave soon found himself bursting from the tree line, the men's yelling getting louder. He dared not stop. But he should have.  
  
The small man soon realized his mistake, as he went tumbling down the side of a cliff. His body crashed into rocks, crimson flowing from his mouth as he crashed into another forest below the cliff. Above him horsemen stared astonished.  
  
“Don't just stand there! GO GET HIM!” The man at the head yelled, his white horse neighing before galloping away.  
  
“YES SIR!” All men yelled, before scattering to find a way safely down the cliff.  
  
Below the cliff, the slave sat up. Retching onto the floor below him, he held onto his stomach as he heaved what little food he had within him. His body ached, his blood wouldn't seize escaping, and his tears refused to stop flowing. Standing up he began to walk, but the chains around his limbs proved to be too heavy. The man was sent crashing back onto the floor, his stomach landing onto what he had retched minutes prior. His gray eyes stared at the dark woods before him.  
  
“I...was...close.” He panted, as crimson leaked from the side of his mouth. “So...close.” He closed his eyes, then slowly opened them.  
  
Hungry blue eyes stared at him from beyond he tree line. The wolves had found him. The man smiled, ' _yes. Let's not give that bastard the satisfaction_.' He thought, reaching out to the wolf.  
  
“Eat...me.” He pleaded, his gray eyes crying harder than they had been previously. “Please...”  
  
The wolf emerged from the tree line. The man felt his eyes widened, the wolf was stunning. Bright blue eyes glistening in the moon light. A pure white coat catching the man's eyes. How he wanted to run his hands through the coat, but he felt as if that would be an offense. He was dirty, putrid, disgusting. And this wolf was absolutely stunning. This wolf had nothing smudging his pure white coat. Almost as if he was someone's pet.  
  
The man's arm fell back down. And his head began to shut off. His body was reaching its limit, and all in all he was perfectly fine with it. He had wanted to die since his family died, since he was basically a child.  
  
The wolf got closer. Lowering it's head it sniffed at the slave. Before turning around and walking back into the woods. The slave chuckled. His heart beginning to slow.  
  
“Pa-pathetic. Not-not even a-a wolf wan-ts to ea-t me.” The slave chuckled, once again. Then slowly he closed his eyes. He was exhausted, maybe this time he could finally die in his sleep. To him that sounded like a present form the gods themselves. His mind slowly succumbed to the grasp of the sand man, letting the sand man whisk him away to another nightmare.  
  
  
“ _Did you hear_?” A woman whispered to her friend.  
  
“ _No, what_?” Her friend whispered back, as she scooted closer to her.  
  
“ _A man from the human world fell early this morning!”_ The woman gossiped.  
  
Her friend gasped, “ _no! What happened to him_?”  
  
“ _One of the elites took him in_.”  
  
“ _Which one_?”  
  
The woman smirked, “ _Joseph Desaulnier_.”  
  
  
“ _Aesop, promise papa you'll leave whenever you get a chance. No matter what.” His father said, his facial features hidden behind his rather long hair._  
  
_“But papa, I don't want to leave you!” Aesop cried out, reaching for his father's hand._  
  
_“No!” His father pushed Aesop's small body away. “No matter what. You leave. And never come back.”_  
  
_Aesop felt tears begin to stream down his face. But slowly he willed his ten year old head to nod. This was the life of a slave. Freedom was everything. Aesop knew that, he just didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe that family was everything. That slaves weren't always going to die at the end of the day. But death was inevitable, his father taught him that from the young age of six._  
  
_“Number three-hundred step up!” A guard yelled, and Aesop's father was forced to step forward. A man in a doctor uniform stepped over to his father. The doctor began examining his father, but scowled as soon as he got to his father's abdomen._  
  
_“Far too skinny.” The doctor said, as he pushed his father down onto his knees. “He's not worth keeping.”_  
  
_Aesop felt panic rise. “NO! PLEASE!” Aesop screamed running to his father's side. A guard gripped Aesop's arms, planting his face into the concrete ground below. “PL-PLEASE DON-DON'T TAKE MY P-PAPA!” Aesop pleaded, his breathing starting to become erratic._  
  
_A guard stepped forward. Unsheathing his blade he placed it atop his father's neck. Aesop couldn't scream anymore. His father turned his head towards Aesop, a smile lingering on his lips._  
  
_“Be a good boy Aesop.” The blade was brought up, and swung down._  
  
  
“PAPA!” Aesop screamed, reaching out for his father. However, his father was long gone. His body with the deceased, and his spirit gone with the wind.  
  
Aesop went to stand from the dirty floor below, but soon realized he lay in a bed. His body screamed in pain as he sat up. His eyes scanning what they could of the dimly lit room. Blue curtains shielded Aesop from the world outside. A closet stood in one corner of the room, in the other sat a vanity. Aesop looked down realizing the “clothes” he had been given had been replaced with a white dress shirt. Aesop felt at his skin, it was clean and soft. Every so often his hands would run over a scab or bandage. He had been washed to be sold again. His eyes lowered, but a thought ran through his head.  
  
' _Then, why not chain me up?_ '  
  
Aesop jumped when he heard the door open. He raised his arms, ready for whatever his new master would throw at him. Yet nothing came. Instead a soft gasp was heard. Aesop slowly opened his eyes, there at the doorway stood a man in blue. His figure straightened when he saw Aesop slowly lower his arms.  
  
“Your awake. Good morning.” The man smiled, walking past the bed Aesop sat in. “I'm glad your awake. Are you strong enough to eat solids or would you prefer something lighter?” He questioned, as he opened the curtains. The sun's rays gently shining into the room, it was then that Aesop noticed the man's entire form.  
  
The man's white hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. A blue overcoat with yellow details running down the coat lay atop the man's form. A yellow ascot tie was placed on his chest, a piece of metal keeping the ascot from unfolding itself. The man walked away from the window and to the closet.  
  
“You were knocked out for quite some time.” He chuckled, taking something out from the closet. “About three days at least.” The man walked back to Aesop, dropping a pair of gray slippers onto the carpeted floor.  
  
Aesop felt his breath hitch when the man looked at him. The man's eyes were a bright blue, shimmering in the sun's rays. Aesop was reminded of the wolf with the stunning white coat. Aesop couldn't help but wonder if the wolf was this man's pet.  
  
The man stood straight, “Are you alright?”  
  
Aesop flinched at the man's sudden movement. “Ah-um-y-yes.”  
  
The man's eyes narrowed, before moving up and down Aesop's exposed body. “You were hurt. I understand. So therefore would you mind answering me with nods?” The man smiled, his eyes no longer narrowed.  
  
Aesop quickly nodded, not wanting to anger his new master. The man gestured for Aesop to stand. Aesop was quick to swing his legs over, only for a scream of pain to escape from his lips. Crimson liquid ran down his leg, from a gash on his thigh. The man lowered himself down, spreading Aesop's legs. Aesop began to tremble as he began to unbutton the dress shirt he had been wearing. His new master was just like his old one.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” Aesop looked down, meeting the man's eyes.  
  
“You-you don-don't want s-sex?” Aesop asked astonished, his body trembling in fear.  
  
The man stood abruptly. “No! Your hurt! I was checking the wound my dear.”  
  
Aesop felt his eyes begin to glaze over in confusion. He didn't know what to do. This man, his new master, was different. He was kind, at least from what Aesop could understand. Aesop's mind started to pound in pain. His breathing became erratic, and even though he was almost naked he was sweating. The walls around him began to close, as the man before him disappeared from his sight along with every other color in the room. His eyes moved rapidly as he reached out to find something to cling to. Something to comfort him. But nothing came, nothing gripped his arm and squeezed his form.  
  
“Breath my dear.” A gentle voice said.  
  
“Breath with me mon petit oiseau.” The same voice said, as arms wrapped around his small form. Aesop did as said, taking in deep breathes and letting them out.  
  
“Good job, keep going. Don't stop.” Slowly the world around Aesop began to regain color. And the man, his master, came into view. His master's arms were wrapped around him, gently running a hand up and down his back. “Good, that's good. Rest my dear.” His master said, as he gently laid Aesop down atop the bed.  
  
Aesop felt his body begin to relax against the bed. His mind began to calm itself. But his heart still thumped against his chest a new feeling he hadn't felt before illuminating within his heart. His new master smiled down at him, dropping a blanket over Aesop's small pale body.  
  
“ _It's okay_ ,” his new master whispered. “ _Here you are safe. Here you will find your way_.” Slowly Aesop's eyes closed, the sand man taking him once again to another nightmare.  
  
  
The man in blue let his smile fall when the human's eyes closed. “He fell asleep so fast. I guess it's true that humans are really fragile.” He slowly rose from the bed, watching for any movement made by the human. The man quietly exited the room, carefully shutting the door behind.  
  
“Your stupid for bringing him here.” A gruff voice said from behind the man,  
  
“But is it any of your business Mr. Wujiu?” The man chuckled, walking past a rather tall man in black. “Besides, I want him here. He's been through a lot.” The man looked back towards the bedroom, before continuing down the stairs.  
  
“It is my business, because as one of the elites he could bring trouble to our land!” The man in black hissed, chasing after the man in blue.  
  
The man in blue chuckled, “but here's the thing Mr. Wujiu, he's in my house. And _I_ will take care of him. You have nothing to worry about, as long as he's within my perimeter.”  
  
Wujiu let a hiss escape his lips, before gripping the shorter man's arm. “Listen to me Joseph, that human is nothing but trouble! I can _smell_ it radiating off him!”  
  
Joseph narrowed his eyes, “may I remind you that this is my house, Joseph Desaulnier's mansion. Now, Fan, let me go and leave.” His eyes moved to where Fan had his hand wrapped around Joseph's arm.  
  
Fan reluctantly let go. “Fine, but let me leave you with this. Humans are known for causing trouble for our ancestors Joseph. We are only a few of the clans left. Choose your actions carefully.” With those parting words Fan left the manor, leaving Joseph to think.  
  
  
_“Aesop, are you okay?” A voice he had come to love sounded around him. Yet his eyes refused to open. He reached out planting a hand on a strong figure before him._  
  
_“N-no. I-I can't s-see.” He slid his hands up, feeling every little bump he could. “E-Eli. I can't see! Eli! I-”_  
  
_“Oh poor baby!” Aesop froze, his hands froze atop a pair of chapped lips. They moved upwards into a wicked smile. “He can't see!” The mouth moved, as a pair of hands gripped his shoulders._  
  
_Aesop struggled as he was pinned to a wall, chains sliding against the floor, and digging into his wrists and ankles. He felt a pair of hands push open his legs. His body trembled and his mouth would not stop begging for mercy._  
  
_“PLEASE!” He couldn't help it._  
  
_“STOP! I-I DON'T WANT IT!” His eyes still would not open, maybe that was for the best._  
  
_The man above him, his master, leaned down pressing his hand against Aesop's crotch. “Begging doesn't help.” He whispered into Aesop's ear._  
  
_“NO! NO! NO!” Aesop cried out, tears falling on their own. His body trembling from fear and disgust. His master wouldn't stop, he refused to stop._  
  
_Aesop raised his fists slamming them into his master's chest. His master laughed, a sharp pain running through Aesop's lower body. The pain was so sudden, Aesop arched his back slamming his head against the cement wall. Aesop could only feel pain as his master defiled him. Bruised him. Bit him._  
  
_“I hate you.” Aesop whispered, as his body was left motionless on the ground._  
  
_“Yes I know.” His master walked back to him. “That's what Eli said too.” He laughed, leaving Aesop's body for another day._  
  
  
Aesop jerked awake, the nightmare. No, the memory too vivid. He began to heave, reaching out for sturdiness he crawled out of the bedsheets. His body slammed against the carpeted floor, forcing a shout of pain to escape from Aesop's lips. What followed the single shout was stomach acid, falling to the floor with painful coughs. Aesop's body heaved all it could, his throat burning and his eyes leaking.  
  
Aesop couldn't stop, even as a door opened to his right. “My dear are you-” The voice of his new master paused, before footsteps rushed over.  
  
Aesop reared back, raising his hands in self-defense only to shove them back atop his mouth. He kicked himself back, hitting the wall with a slam. His body racked with pain, once again stomach acid burst from his mouth falling onto the carpet below. His hands planted themselves against the floor to keep himself from landing atop the red vomit.  
  
' _He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ ' His thoughts were endless. He could feel the man's blue eyes boring into him.  
  
Aesop forced his eyes shut and braced himself when he heard his master walk to him. His wounds already beginning to sting from the incoming wounds. Aesop waited for anything, an object, punch, scream, anything. Yet, nothing came. Instead something warm was rested atop his shoulders, and a pair of hands hooked themselves under his armpits. Aesop slowly opened his eyes, his master had discarded his coat and rolled up his sleeves to pick up Aesop's sick figure.  
  
“I need to...” his master said, but trailed off. “Feed this young man...” He was muttering plans to himself, as he gently seated Aesop atop the bed once again. His master stood straight and quickly walked to the door, but before exiting turned to look at Aesop. Aesop prepared for the scolding, tensing up and sliding his eyes to the vomit covered carpet.  
  
“Stay there,” Aesop quickly slid his eyes up. His master was smiling at him. “It's okay, I'll be back.” His master gently closed the door, leaving Aesop in the room. Aesop's eyes slid back down to the floor, his vomit producing a putrid stench. His nose crinkled in disgust, his body only ever did these things after he was defiled. But this time the memory alone was enough to force his body to heave.  
  
A knock sounded throughout the room. “I have someone with me my dear.” His master's voice rumbled through the door. Aesop quickly pulled the warm cloth over his small figure. It was only then that Aesop noticed it was his master's fine blue coat. Aesop felt his heart thump roughly against his chest, the action scared him. He had nothing to fear, at least he hoped he had nothing to fear.  
  
“We're coming in my dear!” His master called, slowly opening the door and stepping in. A man a few inches shorter than him, stepping in beside him. “I require the floor to be spotless Bane.” His master said, walking back to Aesop's side. “I must thank you for this, you may be excused for the day after this. Tell Lucky I said hello!” His master smiled, tapping Aesop's shoulder with two fingers.  
  
“Would you be strong enough for a bath by yourself, or will you need some help?” His master questioned, titling his head ever so slightly. “I can help, or if your more comfortable with a female I can have a maid assist you?”  
  
“Ah-” Aesop's therapy stung, slowly he shook his head.  
  
“By yourself then?” Aesop slowly nodded, his head aching at all the movements he made.  
  
“Alright, I'll go prepare a bath. I'll come back when it's ready.” His master perked, and left the room. Leaving Aesop with the slave named Bane.  
  
Aesop felt more comfortable around another slave. His whole life he had found comfort in those he had some similarities with. However, this slave was dressed so proper. He wore a suit, something only the novels wore, yet he obeyed every command his master made.  
  
“H-how l-l-long have you-you been master's sl-slave?” Aesop spoke, Bane snapping his head up. His brown eyes meeting Aesop's gray eyes.  
  
Bane quizzically titled his head, “slave? I am no slave? And Mr. Desaulnier is not my master.” Bane turned back to the mess Aesop had created. “Mr. Desaulnier is my boss, my savior.” Bane smiled ever so subtle.  
  
Aesop stared astonished, this man wasn't a slave. “Then-then why do-do you do his b-bidding?”  
  
Bane sighed, dropping the ruined rag into a bucket beside him. “I just told you child. He is my boss, my savior. He gave me a job when no one else would. Helping me take care of my family.” Bane stood, looking up at Aesop's face he realized Aesop's astonished features.  
  
Bane frowned, “Why do you look so shocked?”  
  
Aesop wrapped the blue coat tighter around him. “Y-y-you aren't a sl-sla-slave.” His body unwillingly began to shake. This man wasn't a salve. He was an employee. He got paid to clean up Aesop's mess, and do his master-no the man on blue's deeds.  
  
Bane shook his head, “slavery was outlawed a long time ago kid.” Bane sighed, before picking up the pale, and turning to leave.  
  
“Wait!” Aesop's sudden shout forced a flinch out of Bane. “I-I'm sorry, b-but I ha-have to know.”  
  
Bane turned around, “what?”  
  
Aesop's face was staring at the now clean carpet. “I-I'm not the ma-man in bl-blue's slave?” The question almost came out in a whisper, but Aesop forced himself to speak louder. He needed to know.  
  
“No, your his guest.” Bane opened the bedroom door, but froze at the door. “His name isn't man in blue. His names Joseph Desaulnier. He's a nice man, he only wants to help.” With those words left for Aesop to think over, Bane left silently closing the door behind him.  
  
Aesop lifted his head, staring at the hazelnut colored door before him. His eyes wide, his mouth slightly ajar, his mind ran with thoughts. His mind forced memories into the back, making way for a little butterfly named hope. Aesop could feel his eyes begin to glaze over as his dreams began to come true. His dreams of having freedom to do what he'd like. His dreams of finally putting his family's spirits to rest. His dreams of being free.  
  
A knock sounded throughout the room jarring him from his thoughts. His master-no Joseph came in. A smile placed upon his features. “Ready for your bath? Do you need help getting up?” He asked, stepping closer to Aesop's small form.  
  
Aesop could only stare into Joseph's blue eyes. The question going in through one ear and out the other. He reached out hesitantly, Joseph stared in confusion.  
  
“Does that mean you need help?” He chuckled, gently taking Aesop's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. His arms picking up Aesop's body as if it weighed nothing, which was probably the case.  
  
Joseph carried Aesop out of the bedroom, walking as carefully as he could to the restroom. Aesop looked around the hallway as Joseph walked. His eyes examining anything and everything they could. On the walls sat pictures of many people, some with Joseph others without. One picture caught his eye, he recognized Bane's face. In the picture Bane, Joseph, and another man stood within the frame. Bane wore a gentle smile, his arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Joseph stood beside Bane with a smile himself, his frame leaning against Bane in a friendly manner.  
  
“Did you speak with Bane?” Joseph's question startled Aesop. “Forgive me, I didn't intend to startle you. I was just curious.” He smiled, as he turned right at a fork in the hallway.  
  
Aesop slowly nodded. His mind still not fully trusting the man before him. “Let me guess he spoke as if I was his savior?” Joseph questioned, his eyes displaying various emotions Aesop might never be able to guess.  
  
Aesop quickly nodded, the headache warning him if he did that again he'd face serious consequences. It was clear that fall from the cliff had damaged him for quite some time. Aesop let out a quiet sigh, only for Joseph to begin laughing. Aesop felt his heart thump rapidly against his chest, the laugh was pure, loud, gentle, and full hearted. The exact opposite of how his master had laughed. His master's laugh was full of hate, disgust, and torturous.  
  
“My, my, Bane won't let it go. He's been working for me for over six years now. Yet, he refuses to stop calling me his savior.” Joseph ended his sentence with a chuckle.  
  
A comfortable silence befell the pair, before Joseph stopped at a door. “Here we are, open the door would you?” He asked, bending ever so slightly to let Aesop open the door. Aesop found it difficult to lift his limbs, but managed as he slowly pushed open the door.  
  
The bathroom was full of steam, most likely from the bath Joseph had started. A window was opened bathing the bathroom in a warm glow. Aesop felt his body begin to ease itself a trhe steam's mercy. It startled him at first, but a reassuring smile from Joseph was enough for Aesop to trust the stream. Joseph himself hadn't hurt Aesop, and Aesop silently hoped he never would. Joseph gently placed Aesop on the rim of the bathtub. He then proceeded to pick up Aesop's slim legs and place them within the bathtub.  
  
Aesop gasped, a gasp coming out of Joseph himself. “Is it too hot?” His hands were quick to take Aesop's legs out. Aesop, however only whined, as if he was a dog who'd treat had been taken away.  
  
Joseph quickly caught in, replacing Aesop's legs into the bath. A small smile forming onto Aesop's features. His legs moved around in the water, his eyes watching every ripple his legs made. Aesop was quick to sit in the bathtub, his body tingling with pleasure.  
  
Joseph smiled, reaching down he paused. “Ah-may I?” Aesop stared in confusion, may he what?  
  
“May I take the dress shirt off?” It took a moment for Aesop to realize he had forgotten to shed the clothes he wore. He looked down at the floating dress shirt and nodded. Joseph carefully unbuttoned the ruined dress shirt, and slipped it off Aesop. Dropping it in a laundry basket, Joseph turned back towards Aesop.  
  
“I'll be back in thirty minutes.” Joseph smiled, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
But someting within Aesop bursted. “Ah!” Aesop screamed, water splashing as he reached out for Joseph's rolled up sleeve.  
  
Joseph twirled around, his white hair flowing behind him when he did. His features stared st Aesop in worry. “What's wrong?” He questioned, kneeling down beside the bath.  
  
Aesop let his arm fall back into the bath. He frowned at the water, he didn't know why he did that. His body, his heart, his mind, they all burst out at once. Wanting to reach out at grasp Joseph's arm before he left.  
  
“Would you like me to stay?” Joseph smiled down at Aesop, as if saying he wouldn't mind.  
  
Aesop slowly nodded without a second thought. His mind and heart not wanting to be lonely. Joseph nodded, sitting down beside the bathtub. For awhile it remained quiet, until Aesop began to splash the water. A few droplets landing here and there, but a few also landing onto Joseph.  
  
“Ah-s-sorry!” Aesop screeched, afraid. His body already preparing for Joseph to reach out and slam Aesop's head into the bathtub. His master had done something similar when Aesop refused to bathe him.  
  
Instead of anything harmful, Joseph had begun to chuckle. He reached into the bathtub splashing water back at Aesop. The small man flinched, but when Joseph proceeded to splash again. Aesop splashed back. His fears and worries melting into the water around him. Joseph laughed as loud as before as he and Aesop had taken to splashing at each other. By the time they had begun to calm down Joseph was soaked, his white hair plastered to his neck. And the white dress shirt he wore providing a visual of his chest.  
  
A knock sounded throughout the rest room. A woman entered, her face hidden behind a fan. “Ah Michiko! What brings you-” before Joseph could finish his sentence the woman, Michiko pointed out towards the window.  
  
“It is nearing sunset Mr. Desaulnier. You have seven hours.” Michiko stated, as she closed her fan. A smile being exposed to the two men. “The meeting will commence at twelve sharp. Do not be late.” She was quick to leave after ending her sentence.  
  
Joseph sighed, standing up with a stretch. “Well my dear. Let's go have dinner, and then get you prepared for sleep.” He smiled, opening a cabinet and pulling out a white towel.  
  
Aesop's eyes could not leave the door. The woman, Michiko, spoke ver vaguely. This entire world around Aesop was vague. Bane's words and Joseph's kindness echoing through his head. As Aesop's head began to question, Joseph lifted him up onto the rim of the bathtub. He gently placed a towel over his body, and with another towel began to dry Aesop's hair.  
  
Aesop giggled, how strange. He was a slave, yet here he was being treated like a nobel. His smile fell, this couldn't be real. He could be dead. This could be the afterlife, yet he still felt pain. He still felt emotions, and he wasn't in an abyss waiting for his reincarnation to begin. This place, this world, it held secrets. Secrets he might never find out.  
  
Joseph poked at Aesop's cheek. “Did you hear me honey?”  
  
“Ah-” Aesop shook his head. He was so caught up in his mind, he didn't even hear Joseph's words.  
  
Joseph chuckled, “that's okay. I asked if you feel strong enough to eat solids?”  
  
Aesop lowered his head, slowly shaking his head no. “Hey, it's okay.” Joseph lifted Aesop's head, “I'll let Lucky know to make an easy meal for your consumption.” Aesop tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“Con-consump-consump-p-ption?” He questioned the word.  
  
“It means to eat my dear.” Joseph smiled, lifting Aesop's legs out of the bath and back onto the soft rug below. Aesop looked up, gazing into Joseph's eyes. His kindness forcing a feeling into Aesop's stomach.  
  
Maybe not knowing those secrets was for the best.  
  
  
“You let him escape?” A voice questioned, as five guards stood before him.  
  
“N-no, but we're working on finding him!” The head guard reasoned.  
  
The man stood from his chair, walking up to his guards. “Let me make this clear. If you don't find him. I'll have you killed off Mr. Lon. Do you understand?” The man sneered, his tall form barling over the head guard.  
  
“C-crystal Sir!” He turned around to face his squad. “Y-you heard Mr. Olteus start searching for a way down that cliff!” He shouted, pushing and shoving the others out of the room.  
  
Ray Olteus watched as they left. Their big forms stumbling over each other in a panic. He returned to his seat, glaring at the floor. This world full of slaves, yet he was cursed to only want one.  
  
“How dare that little bitch leave!” He roared, slamming his fists against the table. The two other slave's in the room trembling. “I treated him better than any other master that whore had! And yet, he choose to run.”  
  
The room remained silent, only to be broken by a burst of laughter. Ray held his head in his hands, as he slowly began to plan. He looked up, his eyes landing on one of the two slaves within the room.  
  
“You,” he pointed to the small blonde slave. He burst into tears, as he slowly approached Ray. “Until I get that little whore back, you're going to be the closest thing I can get.” He growled forcing the save onto all fours.  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes, “I will find you Aesop, trust me, I will.” He growled as he forced the slave to do Aesop's usual work.  
  
  
“Bane?” A voice called from the dining room, as slippered feet ran through said room. “Bane!” The voice repeated, gently opening the kitchen door. There stood Bane with his husband Lucky.  
  
“Yes Aesop?” Bane smiled, handing Lucky the last of the dishes.  
  
Aesop ran up to the couple, his hands clutched to his chest. “Joseph is coming back!” He happily stated, running to the fridge and pulling it open. “I want to make him cake!”  
  
“Hm, I don't know.” Bane began, but was stopped as Lucky elbowed his side. “I-I mean okay. But Lucky will help you with it. I have business to attend to with Emma.” Bane said, pushing Lucky's smaller form forward.  
  
“I'd be happy to help!” He chirped, happily grabbing ingredients to bake the cake. Bane gave Lucky a quick kiss goodbye, and Aesop a pat on the head before walking out the back door.  
  
As Aesop stirred the ingredients together he hummed a tune Joseph had taught him. “So, Aesop what's the occasion?” Lucky questioned, beginning to preheat the oven.  
  
Aesop's cheeks heated up, “n-nothing.” His words were more mumbled than usual. “I-I just wan-wanted to show my uh-” he stopped striring, trying to recall the word. “Appreciation!” He snapped his fingers, before returning to stirring.  
  
“But, you always show him your appreciation. Ever since you got here-” Lucky paused, “wow, has it been three years already?”  
  
Aesop nodded, sprinkling a pinch of salt into the batter. “Three years of happiness and freedom.” Aesop smiled, his eyes beginning to glaze over. “Three years of Joseph.” He turned to Lucky, handing him the bowl of batter.  
  
Lucky took the batter, gently pouring it into the tray. “Aesop, you are strong to have gone through all that and still smile.” Lucky smiled, shaking the tray to even out the batter.  
  
Aesop opened the oven, letting Lucky plop the tray within its confinements. “Speaking truthfully, Joseph helped me a lot.” Aesop smiled, memories flooding into his mind like a wave.  
  
“Joseph has been so kind to me from day one. He didn't have to do any of this. Yet he did. He rescued me, and his wolf!” Aesop smiled, remembering the wolf with the bright blue eyes. Aesop learned over the years that Joseph owned the wolf with the stunning white coat and bright blue eyes.  
  
Lucky's smile faded for an instant, before returning mere seconds later. “Ah-yes. The wolf.” He narrowed his eyes, when the door's bell sounded throughout the bottom floor. Aesop and Lucky were quick to move to the front door.  
  
Aesop reached for the door with a smile, when Lucky placed a mask in his outstretched hand. “You're going to get sick. Put the mask on!” Lucky commanded, waiting for Aesop to place the mask across his features. They had learned the first year Aesop was here that when he was exposed to the outdoor too long he would get sick. So they took to reminding him to always put on a mask, and when going outside to put on gloves.  
  
Aesop begrudgingly placed the mask over his features. Lucky smiled, opening the door with a smile. “Oh good evening Xie and Fan! Joseph isn't home yet, but he is due soon.” Lucky stepped aside letting the twin brothers in. Their umbrellas being placed by the door.  
  
“Oh, then I hope we aren't being too bothersome!” Xie commented.  
  
“Who cares, Joseph certainly won't.” Fan chuckled crossing his arms. “He's dimwitted for an Elite.” Black jumped when he felt something hit his back.  
  
Looking down he made eye contact with Aesop's small form. “Don't talk about Joseph like that!” Aesop demanded, pulling at Fan's braid.  
  
“Ah! Hey! Ow! Okay!” He snapped, holding his braid in pain.  
  
Xie chuckled, bowing at Aesop. “Good evening Aesop. How are you?” Xie smiled.  
  
Aesop smiled behind the mask. “Good, Lucky and I are baking Joseph a cake.”  
  
“Oh? Is it Joseph's birthday?” Xie began to panic, he knew he should have checked the calendar before he and Fan left the house.  
  
“No!” Aesop giggled, gently patting Xie's back.  
  
Xie quizzically stared at Aesop, “Oh, then why the cake?”  
  
Fan chuckled, “simple, they're finally getting married.” He burst out laughing as Aesop's face lit up red.  
  
Aesop's heart thumped against his chest at the thought. He had come to the realization a long time ago that Joseph was special to him. More than one might think. But Aesop himself, didn't like to entertain the thoughts, because his mind would become hateful. Just as his heart began to hold hope, his brain began to attack.  
  
' _He's too good._ '  
  
' _You are too weak_.'  
  
' _Don't even think about it_.'  
  
' _You've been defiled, he hasn't._ '  
  
Defiled. Aesop felt his form begin to shrink at the word. He had forgotten that for years upon years, he had been defiled. Over and over again. He felt tears glaze over his eyes, no one knew. No one will ever know. He would be seen as a slave all over again. A certain type of slave that people from his world paid thousands for.  
  
“Aesop!” Lucky's hand gently planted itself onto his shoulder, startling him from his mind's attack.  
  
“Ah-yes?” He looked up, no need to smile. That was a benefit from having to wear the mask. The only person ever able to detect his feelings from voice and movements alone was Joseph.  
  
“Are you okay?” Xie asked, frowning in worry.  
  
“Yes.” He turned away, walking back to the kitchen. The three men behind him talking quietly to themselves a few seconds, before following him.  
  
“So what brings the two twin Elites here today?” Lucky asked as he washed the dishes he and Aesop had used for baking.  
  
Fan leaned a kitchen counter, letting Xie do all the talking. “We came to talk to Joseph about some-” his eyes skimmed over Aesop's small form. “Outside problems.”  
  
Lucky dropped a pan, startling Aesop. “Lucky are you okay?” The gray haired man dropped what he was doing and rushed to Lucky's side.  
  
Lucky smiled at Aesop, reaching out to pat his head. “I'm perfectly fine, the water just caused the pan to slip from my fingers.” He explained, before turning around to meet Xie's eyes.  
  
“Is it something across the woods?” Lucky asked, Aesop watching the conversation unfold with interest.  
  
Fan nodded, “we need all Elites asap. But only Joseph can call for an official meeting.” He scoffed, “damn that man and his work load.”  
  
For once, Aesop agreed with the tall man in black. Joseph was always busy with his work. He let his eyes wander around the kitchen as he listened to the three men talk. All went silent when a timer went off, the cake was ready. Aesop smiled and opened the oven, letting Lucky take the cake out.  
  
“Now we can decorate it?” Aesop questioned, already taking out frosting from the cabinets.  
  
“Not yet,” Lucky chuckled, placing the cake atop a counter. “And Fan get your ass off my counter!” Lucky shouted, hitting Fan with an oven mit.  
  
“Why does everyone hate me today!” Fan shouted, tossing his hair back in a fit.  
  
“Ah-I-I don't hate you!” Aesop countered, “I-I didn't mean to-”  
  
Fan sighed, “I was joking Aesop.” Fan placed a hand atop Aesop's shoulder. “I know you don't hate me you just look out for that moron in blue.” Fan chuckled.  
  
“Moron in blue?” A voice sounded from the dining room.  
  
“Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.” Xie giggled, walking towards the kitchen door.  
  
Fan made way to follow when Aesop rushed past him. His white slippers hitting the tiled kitchen floor with purpose. His eyes wide and a smile hidden behind his mask. He quickly pushed open the kitchen door, within the dining room Joseph leaned against the table. He waited for Aesop, just like he always did when he came back from a business trip.  
  
“Hello mon petit oiseau.” Joseph's smile widened, as Aesop went running into his arms. His face burying itself into Joseph's chest. Joseph hugged Aesop tightly, his white hair falling forward as he leaned his head down. He planted a small kiss atop Aesop's head, a sweet little thing that he would do to indicate “I missed you”.  
  
Aesop knew he was ridiculous for letting tears escape his eyes. But that didn't stop them. His body trembled within Joseph's grasp, and his tears soaked Joseph's white dress shirt. Everyday Joseph was gone, Aesop got more and more lonely. Yes he had Bane, Lucky, Emma, and so many others around him, but none could even begin to compare to Joseph.  
  
“ _I got you something_.” Joseph whispered into Aesop's ear. Something he found Aesop liked, because it was like they were in their own little world.  
  
“ _I baked you something_.” Aesop smiled back, the whisper like a sweet tune to Joseph's ears.  
  
Joseph hesitated, before slowly pulling away. The space between him and Aesop almost too much to bare. Aesop looked up at him, his eyes no longer glazed, but red from the tears that had fallen. Joseph reached down, wiping the last of the tears from Aesop's features. It was only then that he noticed Aesop was wearing his mask.  
  
“Did you go outside my dear?” Joseph asked, worry lacing into his words as he spoke.  
  
Aesop was quick to shake his head. “No, I was at the door to let Xie and Fan in.”  
  
Joseph opened his mouth to respond, but Xie beat him to it. “Joseph we have important business about...beyond the forest to discuss.” Joseph's smile and worries melted away into a frown, Aesop stepped back. He had never seen Joseph express that emotion before, and it frightened him just a tad bit.  
  
Joseph realized as soon as Aesop stepped back that he had frightened him. “I'll call for a meeting. Tomorrow evening at six o'clock. No sooner no later.” Joseph said with a sigh.  
  
Aesop's eyes widened at the demand Joseph just made. “W-wait! Y-your leaving again?”  
  
Joseph smiled down at Aesop, “yes, sadly I am. Sorry my dear.” He reached down to place a hand atop Aesop's cheek. But Aesop reared back, something he had never done before. Joseph stared astonished at Aesop's sudden movement.  
  
“You just got back!” Aesop argued, unknown to him tears and begun to roll down his face once again. “I-I haven't seen you in two weeks! Please don't go!” Aesop begged, suddenly latching onto Joseph's form.  
  
Joseph hesitantly wrapped his arms around Aesop's form. Just like he had done minutes prior. He looked up at Xie, Fan, and Lucky. Their faces already warning him, “don't do it”. Joseph however didn't have to listen, he was the top Elite, the most powerful of them all. He didn't have to listen, should he? Probably. But right now the only important thing to him was the small man wrapped around his body.  
  
“You can come with me mon petit oiseau.” Joseph smiled, tilting Aesop's tear stricken face up. “Do you want to come with me mon petit oiseau?”  
  
Aesop stared into Joseph's eyes. His mind made up before he could even weigh the pros and cons. He rapidly nodded his head, burying his face back into Joseph's chest as soon as he did. Joseph smiled, but the smile soon died when he looked up. Fan and Lucky glared at the Elite, Xie on the other hand frowned with worry.  
  
Joseph brushed them off, “let's go upstairs so I can give you your gift Aesop.” Joseph smiled, interlocking his hand with Aesop's.  
  
“ _That man, is a dumbass_.” Fan hissed, shaking his head in anger.  
  
Xie sighed, “ _yet, we are forced to trust his better judgement. Besides_ ,” he watched the pair leave the dining room. “Joseph has never disappointed us before.”  
  
  
“Okay, close your eyes.” Joseph smiled, as he placed a white bag beside Aesop on the bed.  
  
“Okay!” Aesop smiled, closing his eyes. Over the years he had come to trust Joseph with his life. Aesop knew Joseph had secrets, but as far as he knew. The secrets wouldn't hurt him, at least that's what Joseph had promised.  
  
  
_Snow fell from the sky into heaps on the floor below. Aesop could hear and see some of the staff running around outside throwing snowballs at each other. He sighed, he may never get to feel that joy in his life. All because his body, his immune system, was broken beyond belief._  
  
_“Aesop? Aesop?” Aesop pulled himself away from the window, turning to find Joseph. His traveling suitcase ready to go._  
  
_“Yes?” He knew his voice sounded sour, and for once, he didn't care about hiding it._  
  
_Joseph stepped into Aesop's bedroom, placing the suitcase onto the carpeted floor. “Are you okay?” His face contorted into that of worry._  
  
_Aesop turned back to look out the window. Joseph came up behind him, picking Aesop off the chair Aesop had placed in front of the window. Joseph seated himself on the chair, placing Aesop onto his lap. The smaller man's cheeks lit up, but he himself didn't realize._  
  
_“What's flying through your head my dear?” Joseph asked, watching Emma throw a snowball at another Elite Joseph was traveling with that week. Yidhra smiled, her two servants by her side throwing snowballs back at Emma._  
  
_Aesop glanced at the suitcase, “where are you going?” A whisper drenched in uncertainty, leaving Aesop's worried lips._  
  
_Joseph frowned, “you know I can't tell you my dear.” Reaching up and pulling the hair tie out of Aesop's hair. His gray hair falling, but stopping just above his shoulders._  
  
_Aesop frowned, “why?” Aesop pushed himself from Joseph's grasp. “Why won't you tell me any-anything!” Aesop felt disappointment flutter through his system at the stutter his mouth produced. All the hard word of Joseph, Lucky, and Emily down the drain._  
  
_Joseph stood, “Aesop, it's for your own safety that you remain in the dark.” He paused, reaching up to twirl a white piece of hair. “At least...for now.”_  
  
_Aesop's cheeks puffed in anger, marching over to Joseph's suitcase he opened it. Taking out the clothes within the confinement's in a rage. His eyes glazing over, he didn't want the white haired man to leave. He never wanted him to leave again, yet, he was forced to watch him leave every other week. And Aesop was forced fo wonder if Joseph was coming back at all everytime._  
  
_Joseph watched in worry as tears began to fall from Aesop's eyes. His mouth letting sob after sob out of his system._  
  
_“Aesop,” Joseph reached down pulling Aesop up and back onto his lap. “Please, let me into your mind. Let me help you. Please.” Joseph begged, rocking them back and forth._  
  
_Aesop buried his face into Joseph's chest. “I-I don't wan-want you to-to go!” Aesop cried out, clinging harder onto Joseph's blue overcoat._  
  
_Joseph gently rubbed circles into Aesop's back. Planting small kisses onto Aesop's head, cheeks, nose, everywhere he had access to. Except for one spot, but that was for another time, hopefully._  
  
_“Please, don't go.” Aesop begged, looking up into Joseph's eyes._  
  
_Joseph shook his head, “trust me my dear, if I had a choice I wouldn't go at all. I'd stay here with you, playing in the snow. Reading in front of the fire after we're done.” He planted a kiss onto Aesop's nose. “But as an Elite, I have no choice but to go.”_  
  
_Aesop, looked back down. His hands running over the details of Joseph's overcoat. “C-can you at-at least tell me-e where your g-going?”_  
  
_Again, Joseph shook his head. “I can't, but I can tell you that all the secrets I keep will never harm you. But for now they must stay hidden. I promise one day to tell you, but for now I promise to protect you the best I can.” He gently smiled, tilting Aesop's head up. Leaning close he planted a kiss onto Aesop's tear stained cheeks._  
  
_Joseph pulled back, but was quick to place his forehead against Aesop's. “Now, would you mind helping me pack again?” A whisper that Aesop cherished everyday he could. Aesop begrudgingly nodded, unwrapping himself from Joseph's tall form._  
  
  
“Okay, open your eyes mon petit oiseau!” Joseph instructed, something had been laced into his words. Something Aesop had heard and felt before, yet he didn't know what it was.  
  
Aesop slowly opened his eyes, his eyes meeting Joseph's own bright blue eyes. He gestured Aesop to look at his hand with a bright smile. Aesop did as told, his eyes widening at what sat on his ring finger. A steel ring sat glistening in the light. A phrase in French engraved onto the ring.  
  
“ _Je vous aime_ ”  
  
“What-what does that mean?” Aesop questioned, feeling the steel beneath his right right hand.  
  
Joseph's face lit up pink ever so slightly. “So-something, don't worry.” He smiled pulling Aesop's hand up. “Do you like it?”  
  
“I-I love it!” The word left his mouth before he could even comprehend it. “I'll never take it off! Thank you Joseph.” Aesop smiled, launching himself into the tall man's chest.  
  
“It's my pleasure aimer.” Joseph planted a kiss atop Aesop's head.  
  
Joseph pulled Aesop onto the bed. Kicking off his own shoes, he laid beside Aesop. The small  
man curling up into Joseph's side faster than he could comprehend. Joseph wrapped an arm around Aesop, his head resting against the soft white pillow. Aesop's own head, laying atop Joseph's rising and falling chest. Slowly the two fell into the sand man's grasp, this time however Aesop wasn't afraid. He was never afraid of dreaming anymore, at least not when Joseph was around.  
  
  
“Put your mask and gloves on Aesop or your not going!” Lucky scolded as he latched Aesop's suitcase.  
  
“Okay!” He called back, as he tied his gray hair up with a hair tie. Some of his bangs falling into place across his face. He sighed, he would never be able to control his hair. Aesop quickly placed his white mask atop his features, a pair of white gloves soon being slipped on as well.  
  
Aesop turned to leave when his heart thumped in anger. He looked down at his left hand, the stainless steel ring wasn't on his hand. Turning around Aesop checked his bathroom counter, finding the ring at the edge of the counter top. He rushed to grab and place the ring atop his left ring finger, right where Joseph had placed it.  
  
“Aesop come along!” Bane called from the hallway, already walking down to meet Joseph and him at the door.  
  
Aesop rushed out of the bathroom, pulling his knee socks up as he did. He hated wearing such clothes, but it was required since he was attending with Joseph, an Elite. Aesop still didn't know much about the Elite status, just that Joseph was at the head of pack. Therefore, he was respected by everyone.  
  
“You better be careful Joseph.” Aesop heard Lucky hiss from the entrance.  
  
“Don't even test me Lucky. Aesop means more to me than you think.” Aesop felt his cheeks heat up at Joseph's words.  
  
Aesop reached the bottom of the stairs, Joseph turned around freezing at the sight of Aesop. A pair of black shorts hugged his waist. A white dress shirt clung to his form, a pair of black suspenders helping the shorts stay up. Black knee socks stopped just a few inches above his knees, black garters attached to the knee socks to prevent them from falling.  
  
Aesop shifted in embarrassment under Joseph's frozen gaze. “J-Joseph?” He called, the man soon shaking his head.  
  
“Ah-sorry mon amour. You just look so-” he cut himself off. Thought for a moment, before commencing. “Splendid, absolutely splendid.” He walked to Aesop's small form, planting a soft kiss atop Aesop's cheek.  
  
“Ahem,” Lucky cleared his throat dramatically. “Your coach is here sir. You might want to leave, before I keep Aesop here.” Lucky crossed his arms, Bane gripping both Joseph and Aesop's suitcases.  
  
“You sound like Aesop's mother Lucky!” Joseph laughed, as he walked out to help Bane place their luggage onto the coach.  
  
Aesop rushed after Joseph, but stopped mid stride when Lucky placed his hand atop Aesop's shoulder. Lucky pulled Aesop into a hug, his tall form trembling ever so slightly. It was almost as if letting go of Aesop meant letting go forever. Maybe Lucky really was Aesop's mom.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Lucky pulled back, “yeah, just...be careful hun.” He smiled, pulling Aesop into one last hug.  
  
Aesop smiled, hugging the slim man back. “I will don't worry...” he grinned. “Mama Lucky.” He teased, before rushing out the door and into the coach.  
  
Lucky would have normally felt angry. But as the years went by, he found himself thinking of the small man as his son almost. He waved goodbye at Aesop and Joseph as the coach pulled away. But for how long, Lucky didn't know.  
  
  
“What's that one?” Aesop questioned pointing towards a flower resembling that of a bell. It's petals falling into small curves, adoring a bright white.  
  
“That I believe is the Lily of the Valley.” Joseph smiled, as Aesop turned to the other side of the coach. They had left Joseph's estate, and now neared the village. Aesop bounced in his seat at the thought of seeing a real village up close.  
  
  
  
“What's the village like?” Aesop suddenly asked, catching Joseph off guard. He had forgotten they would be passing through the village. His eyes widened in remembrance.  
  
“Joseph?” Joseph blinked, Aesop sat in front of him, holding Joseph's left hand close to his chest. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Ah-yes just...thinking.” He smiled, pulling Aesop onto his lap. Aesop smiled behind his mask, closing any distance between him and Joseph.  
  
Joseph slowly rocked them back and forth. His heartbeat providing Aesop a lullaby. Slowly his eyes lids began to close, and his world began to darken. The horses hooves hitting the dirt path giving him a sort of comfort as the coach moved through the fields.  
  
  
“You know, this wasn't a good idea.” A voice hissed.  
  
“Yes, you've been saying that since we got here Jack.” Joseph replied to the voice, a sigh soon following.  
  
“But I refuse to leave Aesop at home any longer. Besides, he's sleeping.” Aesop felt a hand stroke his cheek, before a blanket fell over him.  
  
How strange. Was he dreaming? No, everything was much too vivid for it to be a dream. No, Aesop's mind was awake, yet his body was fast asleep.  
  
“I still think it's an idiotic move.” The voice from before, known as Jack, stated.  
  
“What?” Joseph questioned as Aesop felt him remove his mask and gloves.  
  
“Bringing a human into our world.” A new voice joined, this time Aesop was quick to recognize it. “Joseph, Aesop can't be entirely trusted. He's a nice man, however, he is human we are not. And who knows, if he _ever_ finds out what's stopping him from going back to wherever he came from to earn fame. We are still looked for Joseph, we are still in a war.” Fan protested, as Joseph took the hair tie from Aesop's hair.  
  
Joseph raked his hand through Aesop's hair. “Aesop is different, I can feel it. He isn't like the others.” Aesop could hear the smile in Joseph's voice.  
  
“Speaking of the others,” a new voice joined. “We must begin our meeting.”  
  
“I suppose your right Michiko.” Joseph sighed.  
  
Slowly he could hear everyone within the room shuffle out, yet he could feel someone was still with him. A familiar hand was placed atop his cheek. And something warm was pressed against his cheeks, as quickly as it began it ended. Aesop could hear them move to the door and open it, but before exiting whispered one last sentence.  
  
“ _Je vous aime Aesop.”_  
  
  
“Sir Olteus!” A guard burst into his office, panting.  
  
A slave kneeled in front of Ray. The slave's face red and tear stained. Yet, he was paid no mind. Just like before, just like always. No one ever paid attention to slaves.  
  
“We found a way down!” The guard stepped further into Ray's office, a bright smile displayed across his face.  
  
Ray grinned, buckling his pants and kicking the slave away. The slave landed in a heap on the floor, quickly scurrying back to where the other slave stood.  
  
“Good work Lon, very good work. Now go find my possession. Take as many guards as you need. I want him back within two weeks.” Ray's from widened, “preferably alive, but dead would also work.”  
  
The head guard hesitated for a mere second, before saluting and rushing back out the door. Ray Olteus watched Lon close the door, turning around to face the two slaves within the room.  
  
“Won't it be nice to see your friend again?” He walked up to the taller slave, his dark brown eyes narrowed at Ray. “Aren't you excited Norton? You get to see the one you love fucked by me, over and over again!” Ray laughed, pushing Norton's head into the wall behind him.  
  
The man fell to his knees, grasping his head in pain. “When he gets back, I'll make sure you watch it all, up close and personal. Because I know,” Ray leaned down. “You helped him escape Norton.” He cackled.  
  
Ray stood back up, walking over to the window. Staring out the window and towards the woods scattered around the village. He knew Aesop was somewhere below the woods, hiding, planning on never returning.  
  
Ray grinned, “don't worry Aesop.” His grin widened, “I'll find you.”  
  
  
Aesop's body jerked awake, his eyes scanning the room he laid in. His body became swarmed with panic and dread. He was confused, he had to warn them, he had to run. He had to run, from what? His mind and heart ached in fear, his limbs trembled in anxiety. He could feel his heart ram against his chest in panic and anxiety.  
  
“Joseph?” Aesop called out, pushing himself off the bed he laid upon.  
  
Aesop slowly made his way to the bedroom door, pulling it open ever so quietly. He felt as if he needed to be quiet, something within him told him to. He obeyed. Aesop stepped into a red carpeted hallway, his eyes scanning the hallway lit up with the moon's harmless rays with wary eyes. Aesop looked at both ends of the hallway deciding to walk down the right hallway, his heart pulling him down that direction, however his mind was begging for him to go back into his room. He didn't obey.  
  
Aesop could feel his body racked with fear as he walked down endless hallways. “J-Joseph?” He would call every so often, hoping Joseph would respond back. He never did. Instead a howl was heard, forcing Aesop to slam back against the hallway wall. A growl was heard followed by a nasty hiss.  
  
Aesop whimpered, another growl was heard followed by a roar. He continued his trek down the hallway, stumbling in fear every so often. Looking behind him in fear he felt tears begin to glaze his eyes. “J-Joseph?” He called out once more, a response came back. But instead of Joseph's soothing voice he received another howl.  
  
Aesop blinked, a light hit his eyes as he turned a corner. A light meant people, people meant trouble, but also a chance to find Joseph. Aesop weighed the pros and cons, yet a pro was finding Joseph. That had made the pros conquer the cons. Aesop placed his hand atop the cold metallic doorknob. A shiver was sent down his spine, almost as if warning him he can't turn back after this. Slowly Aesop opened the door and stepped into the room, his eyes growing in shock.  
  
Fan hissed, his teeth sharp enough to bite a head clean off. “WE CAN'T JUST SIT BY AND WATCH THIS HAPPEN!” He yelled at Yidhra, her lower torso no longer slim long legs, but the lower half of a snake, her pure purple eyes glaring at Fan.  
  
“And why can't we? What are they even doing?” She hissed, sinking clawed nails into the wooden table before her.  
  
Fan stood muted, he had no answer to her question. “EXACTLY!” Yidhra screeched, just as Fan's own clawed nails began to pierce his skin.  
  
“Let's all just calm down. We need to think about this civilly.” Xie said, standing to pry Fan's claws from his skin. A tail swung between his legs, and it was only then that Aesop realized he had white ears atop his head.  
  
“Xie is right,” Aesop jumped when a new voice entered the match. “We have to be calm, or our plans to take action will land us and our clan in hell.” Michiko stated, a pair of ears twitching atop her head.  
  
“Well then whats our plan?” Xie countered, then silence. “EXACTLY! WE HAVE NO PLAN!”  
  
“MAYBE WE WOULD HAVE A PLAN IF YOU STOPPED THROWING A TANTRUM!” Yidhra shouted back. Her now forked tongue slithering past her lips, before returning into her mouth. Soon enough the whole room was in a screaming match, Michiko and Xie trying but failing to calm the rowdy Fan, Yidhra, and another man with antlers poking up from his head.  
  
Aesop felt his heart hammer in his chest in fear and distress. Those ears, tails, and claws weren't his imagination. They couldn't be, because they moved and interacted with each other. Xie pulling Fan's black tail. Yidhra's tongue slipping out every minute. Michiko's ears twitching in annoyance every second. Aesop stepped back, his mind panicking, maybe he was dreaming? No, it was too real.  
  
All of a sudden a howl burst through the room. The four Elites silencing and returning to their seats. A white wolf peered its head up, glaring at everyone over the table. Before it suddenly met Aesop's gray eyes. It's eyes widened in what could only be described as shock. Slowly it's body shifted and transformed into that of Joseph. A pair of white ears laid atop his head, his nails no longer nails but claws. Sharp enough to rip Aesop's heart out of his chest.  
  
“A-Aesop!” Joseph stuttered, allowing Aesop to catch a glimpse of his now sharp teeth. Sharp enough to bite Aesop's neck clean off.  
  
Aesop stepped back, his back hitting the door with a thump. It was only then that everyone within the room recognized Aesop's presence. Xie stood with haste, his ears pressing against his scalp, and his tail tucking itself between his legs.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Fan sighed, slamming his head against the wooden table before him.  
  
“Aesop, please calm down.” Michiko pleaded, trying to gently step forward, but Aesop's trembling form forced her to take five steps back.  
  
“Wh-what are you-you people?” Aesop asked exasperated. This was their secret, the secret of this clan, the secret of this world.  
  
Joseph sighed, “we are hybrids.”  
  
“Joseph!” Yidhra scolded, but was ignored.  
  
“We were made into slaves by humans, by your people because of our qualities.” He gestured to the puffy tail behind him.  
  
Aesop stared dumbfounded, his father had told Aesop of these stories, of these legends. Aesop was never one to believe in fairy tails and the such, but this time he should have. Aesop stepped towards Joseph, his hand outstretched ever so slightly. His eyes glazed over and pleading silently for this all to be real. His mind began to crack in fear and reality shattering grief. Joseph rushed to Aesop, gently interlocking their hands together, firmly, but lovingly.  
  
Joseph pulled Aesop into his arms, _“I'm sorry for not telling you sooner._ ” Joseph whispered, hugging Aesop's small form close to his chest.  
  
Aesop didn't respond, instead taking the quiet time to find that no matter what Joseph was, Joseph was Joseph. Hesitantly Aesop reached up hugging Joseph back, his tail wagging behind him. Aesop giggled, it would take time to get used to, but anything for Joseph. Joseph titled Aesop's head up, planting a small kiss atop Aesop's nose.  
  
“Gross,” the man with antlers teased, making his way over to the pair. “My names Jack, its a pleasure to meet you Aesop.” He smiled, placing his hand against his chest and bowing ever so slightly. “Joseph never shuts up about you.”  
  
“Thats not true!” Joseph protested, a frown forming on his face directed towards Jack. Jack shrugged him off, “since your here. We need a bit of help.” Jack looked Aesop up and down, his black eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “From a human.”  
  
“No, we can't drag him into this.” Joseph growled, pulling Aesop close to his tall form. His tail wrapping around Aesop's thigh.  
  
“Mr. Desaulnier we have no choice in this matter. We need to find out their reasons for coming down here. Especially after all this time.” Jack walked back to the table, sitting back down in his spot. He knew he had won.  
  
Joseph begrudgingly sighed, leaning down he picked up the small man and brought him to the head of the table. Joseph sat down, placing Aesop atop his lap. He pushed them into the table, placing his arms out in front of Aesop.  
  
“I hope you don't mind Aesop.” Joseph looked at him with worried eyes.  
  
Aesop stared at the hands laid it before him. Reaching out he prodded at the claws. Joseph's tail brushing against Aesop's lap.  
  
“ _I-I don't mind_ ”. He whispered, towards Joseph.  
  
Joseph smiled, “ _thank you mon amour._ ” Joseph whispered back, before looking back up at the four Elites sat around them. “Ask then.”  
  
Michiko stood first, her black tail swaying back and forth ever so gently. “Aesop, before you came here did you hear anything about _The Lost Breeds_?”  
  
Aesop thought for a moment, “ _I've only ever heard fables and stories from my f-father. But th-that was long long a-ago._ ” Joseph nodded, reciting the answer to the group of Elites.  
  
Fan stood next, his claws glistening in the light of the chandelier. “Do you know why at all why these people are coming down here?”  
  
A feeling struck his body, forcing him to tense up. Joseph frowned, “ _what's wrong_?” He whispered into Aesop's ear.  
  
“Th-these people,” he spoke aloud, startling not only Joseph but the other Elites. “W-what ar-are th-the-they wear-ing?” Joseph pulled Aesop close to him, his stutter hadn't been this bad since the first couple of months he was here. Back then, everything frightened him, and Joseph hated every moment of it.  
  
Jack stood, holding a piece of paper in his hands. “Our senior officer, Naib Subedar,” Jack smiled ever so slightly. “Has reported that these men come in white dress shirts, black overcoats, black shaped crescent masks, and swords.” He sat back down placing the paper into a folder.  
  
The world in that moment seemed to have frozen. The noises of the crickets outside stopped. The wind blowing ever so gently seized blowing. All noises seized in that very moment. All except for Aesop's own mind. The guards, his master, Norton, slavery. Everything came back within seconds, it came back so fast he almost got whip lash from pushing himself out of Joseph's safe lap. Aesop's breathing quickened, his blood pumped faster than ever, and the walls around him began to close. He needed to run.  
  
' _Run. Run. Run. Run.'_  
  
“Aesop!”  
  
' _RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN_.'  
  
“Mon amour!”  
  
' _RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN_!'  
  
“Mon petit oiseau!” A hand gripped his wrist as he tried to see through the darkness that had consumed his vision.  
  
“NO! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!” The words left on their own accord. His limbs flew about, his master holding on with a mighty strength. “PLEASE NOT AGAIN! I'LL BE GOOD!” He begged, hoping, praying, his master wouldn't defile him tonight.  
  
Then warmth. Arms so safe wrapped around him. The familiar scent of vanilla and lime filling his nostrils. Slowly his breathing slowed and the walls around him began to retreat. How warm and safe he was.  
  
“ _Aesop, my beautiful little bird. Please speak to me_.”  
  
Joseph. He had forgotten, he wasn't at the hell of a manor. He was with Joseph. Joseph his...what was Joseph? Aesop's vision became consumed with colors, the first color he saw was that of Joseph's deep blue eyes.  
  
Aesop smiled, reaching out and placing a hand atop Joseph's cheek. “ _I-I trust you._ ” He whispered, letting Joseph pull him into his lap once more.  
  
It took a moment for Aesop's to fully start. The whole time the four Elites waited patiently. Joseph planting sweet kisses onto Aesop's features, and whispering sweet nothings into his ears with every kiss. His hands raked through Aesop's silver hair, having pulled out his hair tie a long time ago.  
  
Aesop soon found his composure, turning in Joseph's lap to face the Elites once more. Xie stood as soon as he did.  
  
“Aesop, who are they and how are they linked to you?” He sat down as soon as he asked.  
  
Aesop couldn't help but grip Joseph's hand. His voice numbing down to a whisper once more. He looked at Joseph his eyes full of fear, sadness, anxiety, and something else Joseph couldn't quite make out.  
  
“I am Aesop.” His voice hitched more mere seconds. “S-sl-ave numb-er one t-to R-Ray Olteus.”  
  
The group of Elites went tense, their eyes narrowing towards Aesop. Joseph's grip on Aesop tightened as he pulled Aesop a close as their bodies would allow. Aesop could hear Joseph's teeth grind against each other.  
  
“Th-those are my ol-old mas-master's gaurds.” It was only then that Aesop noticed tears making their way down his features and falling onto his lap below. “They-they are looking for me.”  
  
Yidhra stood, her tail slithering beside her. Her mouth opened, but she didn't speak. Her purple eyes dimming of all light. Her form fell limp, her arms falling forward, her head soon following. Michiko stood, placing Yidhra's body back into the plush black chair.  
  
Aesop stared in shock at the woman. “I-is she-”  
  
Yidhra gasped awake, her eyes reverting back to their bright purple glow. “They made it.” She hissed, her voice dropping to a growl.  
  
In that moment the world erupted. Michiko burst out in hysterics. Xie and Fan argued on what to do. Jack and Yidhra screamed at one another to send in their troops. Everyone was livid, all except for Joseph. His arms remained wrapped around Aesop, his leg beneath Aesop bounced up and down.  
  
Aesop reached up, placing a hand atop Joseph's cheek. Aesop's thoughts ran wild, he couldn't let these people get hurt. All because of his selfish reasons.  
  
' _I have to turn myself in_.'  
  
It was that single thought that sent Aesop into hysterics. He needed to leave. He would never see Joseph again. His panicked breaths began to consume his being as the room began to get hotter and hotter. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay.  
  
“ _Aesop? What's wrong amour_?” Joseph whispered. The room had gone silent. Everyone watching them in that one moment.  
  
Aesop could feel bile rise within his throat, as tears snakes their way down his face and onto Joseph's arms. He let the hand that was placed atop Joseph's cheek fall. His eyes fell upon the wooden table as he began to tremble harder.  
  
“I-I'm g-g-oing to tur-n myself in-” as soon as he finished he burst into sobs. The bile reaching the back of his throat before he swallowed it back down.  
  
“NO!” Joseph shouted, standing with a rush. He gripped Aesop and planted him atop the wooden table. “No! We will figure something out-I will figure something out!” Joseph declared, wiping away at Aesop's tears.  
  
“N-no!” Aesop furiously pushed Joseph away. His arms remained stretched out. “No. I-it's the on-only way.” Aesop bit his lip, pericing the skin. Tiny red droplets dripping down his lip and down his chin.  
  
Joseph pushed forward, wrapping his trembling arms around Aesop's small form. “No, we-we will figure something out! Right?” He moved back, facing the other four Elites.  
  
Yet, they all looked ashamed. Afraid. Angry. Guilty.  
  
“Joseph,” Xie began, “As much as I don't want Aesop to return to the world of the slave's. We have no other option.”  
  
Joseph shook his head, “no! We can't send Aesop back! He was a slave! They mistreated him! You didn't see the condition I saw him in when I found him that day in the woods!” Joseph shouted, reaching out and pulling Aesop close to his chest. The small man could only bury himself deeper into Joseph's chest. This could possibly be the last time he would ever get to do it.  
  
Jack made his way over to Joseph and Aesop. “Joseph your duty as an Elite is to protect our clan. Aesop, as much as I hate to say this, is not a part of our clan. Therefore we have no obligation to protect him.”  
  
Joseph barred his teeth, swiping at Jack. “I DO HAVE AN OBLIGATION!” His eyes flashed red, jarring Aesop. “Aesop is my Aesop! He's mon amour. I-I-”  
  
Aesop reached up, yet again placing his hand atop Joseph's cheek. “I-I have no choice.” A sad smile made it's way on to Aesop's lips.  
  
The next few moments Joseph broke down. His tears running down his face as he pleaded for anyone, anything to help them. To help Aesop. His grip having to be pried from Aesop's small form. Xie and Fan held Joseph against a black plush chair. Michiko and Yidhra opened the door, stepping out and waiting for Aesop to accompany them.  
  
Aesop's mind seemed to have begun to shut down. But before it fully did, he ran back to Joseph. Joseph's head had fallen forward, almost as if he had completely given up. Aesop places both his hands atop Joseph's cheeks, tilting his head up. Much like how Joseph did to Aesop when he was upset or stubborn.  
  
Then quickly but sweetly Aesop placed his lips onto Joseph's. Their mouths moving together in a rhythm neither had heard before. Tears fell into the bitter sweet kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other for the very last time. Neither wanted to pull away, so it had to be done for them. Their kiss broken by sheer force, as Jack pulled Aesop away from Joseph's desperate cries.  
  
“Please don't take my Aesop!” Joseph cried out, his tall form being held back by Xie and Fan.  
  
Aesop had finally blacked out. His mind shutting down, but his body moving on it's own. Something he would force himself to do whenever his master would call him in. How cruel the world is, forcing him to black out when he didn't want to. He wanted to smell the flowers as they left. He wanted to feel the air of freedom one last time. But the world was never a kind place.  
  
Aesop closed his eyes. The world had gone dark and his mind had dropped into an abyss of its own making. His eyes opened, lifeless and dead. His body moves on its own there was no need for permission in this state of mind.  
  
  
“ _Do you think this will last?” Aesop asked Joseph as they sat in the living room, watching the fireplace crackle and pop._  
  
_Joseph looked down quizzically at Aesop. The small man laid his head down atop Joseph's chest. His gray hair out of its usual ponytail for Joseph to play with._  
  
_“Will what last?”_  
  
_Aesop raised his arms, “this!” He gestured around them._  
  
_“This?”_  
  
_Aesop frowned, “you know what I mean!” His cheeks puffed out in frustration._  
  
_Joseph chuckled, “I'd like to think it will. Why wouldn't it?”_  
  
_Aesop's eyes traveled back to the fireplace. “Just curious is all.” He smiled, reaching up and running his own hand through Joseph's silky white hair._  
  
  
Aesop gasped in pain, his back landing against a concrete wall. He sat up his eyes scanning the world around him. A familiar feeling of distress and fear raging within him.  
  
The cells. The bars. The chains. The whip. The knife. The bed. The rope. He began to heave. The beatings. The rough hands. The guards. The “toys”. The-Aesop fell forward heaving all that was within his stomach. When reaching out to steady himself, his arms were forced back. Chains dug into his wrists, his upper body falling chest first into what had just come out of him.  
  
“Oh Aesop, as adorable as always.” That voice was enough to force Aesop up and into a corner of the cell. “Aw, what's wrong?” A cackle soon followed the anger obvious within the voice.  
  
“I-I-I-m s-sss-orry M-Mas-ter!” Aesop sobbed, watching the tall bulky man step closer and closer to him.  
  
“Sorry ain't gonna cut it.” Ray growled, his hand latching itself around Aesop's small neck. He raised Aesop up, slamming his body against the concrete wall. The chains digging into his ankles and wrists. “I'm going to fuck you to death kid.” Ray laughed.  
  
Aesop cried out as Ray dropped him. His small form trembling how it did back then. Tears falling down his features and onto the concrete floor below. His head pounding from fear and pain. His throat beginning to close from the sobs he produced and the pain he felt. Aesop felt his body tremble harder when a belt being removed echoed throughout the cell.  
  
Ray gripped Aesop's hair, yanking his head up. “Like I said. To fucking death.”  
  
Aesop blacked out. The next few moments flashed by him. His mouth hurt, soon followed by his throat. He gagged and soon heaved. His body was pushed against the wall, and a sharp pain sent him into hysterics. His fists slammed against his master's chest. But that only seemed to fuel his master. Ray leaned down biting and even ripping at Aesop's frail skin. Crimson dripped down his thigh as he was forced to endure what his master was enacting on him. As soon as it started it ended. Something warm filled him, and the action forced him to heave everything and anything within his stomach. Ray dropped Aesop to the concrete floor below, the cold floor soothed Aesop's burning body.  
  
Ray laughed as Aesop went to stand, only for his body to fall face first onto the dirty floor below. “Such a pitiful little whore. I'll have someone clean you up. Be grateful I didn't use any toys boy. Though I should, punishment never goes away Aesop.” Ray laughed one last time, before the slamming of the heavy wooden door echoed through the gray cement block.  
  
Aesop refused to move. The “clothes” he was forced into soaked in blood, sweat, tears, and vomit. He was dirty, disgusting, defiled. A sob escaped his lip's, “b-ack in hell all o-over again.” Aesop couldn't help but retreat into the bubble of his own making. His mind began to darken, when the wooden door slammed open.  
  
Aesop cried out, “PLEASE NO MORE!”  
  
“Aesop!” The voice, gravelly yet pleasant to the ears.  
  
Aesop sat up with speed, his body screaming at him to stop moving so fast. But Aesop refused to listen, launching himself into the man's arms. Tears soaked the man's “clothes”. The man's arms wrapped tightly around Aesop's small from.  
  
“It's okay, shhh. It's okay, I'm here for you mi mariposa.” Norton sighed, hugging Aesop's tiny form tighter than before.  
  
“I-I-I'm sssory!” Aesop slurred, tired and in pain forcing his small body to shut itself down.  
  
“Aesop, it's okay. It's not your fault.” Norton cooed, sinking slowly to the floor. Placing Aesop into his lap and rocking back and forth. The young men stayed on that spot on the floor, Aesop quietly sobbing into Norton's chest.  
  
“How was it?” Norton asked, as soon as Aesop's shoulders seized shaking.  
  
Aesop looked up, his gray eyes meeting Norton's own dark brown eyes. “H-how was wh-at?”  
  
“The outside?” He smiled, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a white rag.  
  
_“How are you mon petit oiseau?” Joseph's smile flashed through Aesop's mind._  
  
Aesop smiled ever so slightly, Norton sat straight shocked. Slowly he went back to cleaning Aesop's defiled form. “D-did,” Norton bit at his lip, he didn't want to ask, but he wanted to know. “Did you meet someone?” Almost as if on cue, Aesop's small smile returned.  
  
Aesop silently nodded, “h-he was nice. So-o ve-ry nice Norton.” Aesop's lip trembled as Norton wiped away the blood on his legs. “H-e trea-ted me-ee so ni-nicely.” Aesop's eyes began to overfill, tears streaming down his features landing atop the same thighs Norton had just cleaned.  
  
Norton felt his heart begin to pull itself apart. “Do you miss him Aesop?”  
  
Aesop's heart banged against his chest. His mind ached, and his bod burned with desire. Desire for Joseph. “I MISS HIM SO MUCH!” Aesop screamed, his body shaking and burning. His mind blurting picture after picture of Joseph. And his heart, his heart was the worse off of the three. It ached, trembled, and banged against his whole being for Joseph.  
  
Norton reached up pulling Aesop into his chest. Aesop raised his fists banging them against Norton's back, as if saying “let me go”. Norton refused, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Slowly, Aesop began to go limp, signaling he was calming down. Norton let Aesop go carefully, laying him down on the concrete floor. Aesop's usual ponytail gone. His arms lay beside him no movement within the. His gray eyes staring at the ceiling in a dead gaze. Aesop looked dead almost, Norton bent down gripping Aesop's wrist. A faint thump was felt through Norton's fingers. He sighed in relief, Aesop wasn't dead physically, but mentally Norton couldn't say.  
  
“Aesop, who was he?” Norton's heart broke in half, but if this man made Aesop happy. Then Norton would suck it up for him. Norton bent down once again, rubbing the rag as gently as he could to clean the marks on Aesop's bruised skin.  
  
_“Oh dear, it seems you have a fever. Let's get you back into bed mon amour.” Joseph smiled, picking up Aesop and carrying him back to bed_.  
  
Aesop felt tears fall from his eyes, the gray dull ceiling the only thing he was able to see. “Kind. Caring.”  
  
_“Aesop! I'm back!” Joseph smiled, as Aesop ran full force into Joseph's arms. A light blush dusted their cheeks as they had come to the realization-_  
  
Aesop's heart thumped against his chest. “I-I loved hi-m.” Aesop sobbed, raising his arms to furiously wipe at the tears escaping his eyes.  
  
Norton paused momentarily, his hands shaking in sadness. “O-oh. H-he's lucky.”  
  
“Wh-what d-o you me-mean?” Aesop questioned, as the tears slowly cascaded down his face and landing onto the concrete floor below.  
  
Norton shrugged, “nothing.” He stood, the rag tightly clasped in his hands. “I'll be back with another rag to clean your lower parts.” Before Aesop could even reply Norton ran out, slamming the wooden door behind him.  
  
Aesop stared at the closed door, a hiccup escaping his lips. Slowly he curled in the corner of the cell. His body began to shut down. His limbs relaxed as soon as he pressed himself against the corner. His mind slowly succumbed to sleep, something he noticed it did quite a bit. Aesop most of the time would have fought back, but right now he hoped this time he wouldn't have to wake up again.  
  
  
_“Aesop, you know it's not safe for you to come.” Joseph sighed, folding another coat of his and placing it within his suitcase._  
  
_“Joseph please?” Aesop pleaded, latching himself to Joseph's torso._  
  
_This was a constant battle for the two. Joseph would leave for Elite business for two to four weeks. Aesop always wanted to come, never wanting to be away from Joseph. Even when Joseph was there, they did everything together. Eat in the same place. Sleep in the same bed. And sometimes, to Joseph's persistence they would bathe together. Those were the times that made their cheeks lights up and their minds run wild. Yet, out of respect and fear, neither tried anything._  
  
_“Aesop, mon petit oiseau, you know I can't take you.” Joseph lifted Aesop, sitting down on the bed and placing the small man atop his lap._  
  
_Aesop felt his cheeks light up, pressing himself against Joseph's chest. “I-” he shut his mouth. He didn't want to start another argument. He wanted to stay with Joseph more than ever, but he'll stay quiet for now._  
  
_Joseph smiled down at him, he leaned down ever so slightly. His long white hair falling forward laying itself over his shoulder. “Je vous aime.” He planted a kiss atop Aesop's head, falling back onto the bed. Pulling Aesop with him onto the bed. Aesop laughed as Joseph planted kisses all over his features, his nose, eye, cheeks, forehead. Then he stopped, staring at Aesop's pink lips._  
  
_Joseph lowered himself, planting his lips atop Aesop's. Aesop's eyes widened, his heart beat picked up, and his body froze. Then slowly the cold hard ice melted. Aesop kissed back, wrapping his arms around Joseph's tall form. His body burned with desire, as Joseph sat back pulling his blue coat off, revealing his blue vest and white dress shirt. Aesop felt a pleasurable feeling flash through him, jolting his body towards Joseph. Joseph smiled leaning back down, gently kissing Aesop once more atop the lips. Their bodies melting together, the sounds of soft gasps escaping Aesop's mouth filling the room._  
  
_“Aesop,” Joseph whispered as he lifted his head from Aesop's bruised neck._  
  
_“Aesop,” More firm this time, as if trying to catch Aesop's dazed attention._  
  
  
“AESOP!”  
  
Aesop jolted awake, Norton stood above him. His face the definition of panic. The man held a candle in his right hand, his wide eyes demanding Aesop wake up.  
  
“N-Norton what's wrong?” Aesop sat up in a panic.  
  
Norton quickly stood, lifting Aesop up off the cold floor below. “The manor is under attack, and Ray is killing everyone off.”  
  
Aesop's eyes widened. “Wh-why?” He stuttered, watching Norton unlock the chains clasped around his wrists and ankles.  
  
Norton scoffed, “the man's a fucking lunatic. That's why,” Norton stood back up. “Just like the rest of this damn world.” He hissed in anger.  
  
Aesop was quick to follow, reaching out and holding onto the back of Norton's shirt. Norton reached back, taking Aesop's hand in his own. The candle held out in front of him, the usual lights of the hall were shut off. Their master must have cut power to cause hysterics, it was a plan for mass murder. Aesop felt his fear begin to rise as he and Norton walked through the unusually quiet hallway.  
  
Norton suddenly stopped, licking his fingertips he killed he flame. Aesop felt his heartbeat pick up in fear when the hallway was soon bathed in the moon's dull rays of light. Norton pulled Aesop out of the hallway and into another hallway.  
  
Aesop wishes he had stayed in his cell. The hallway's white carpet was permanently stained red. When Ray would threaten them with warnings of “I swear your head will roll” or “I'll slit your throat” he meant it. Aesop opened his mouth ready to scream, when Norton's hand clapped over Aesop's moth. His scream came out muffled, but full of panic and fear. Ray was angry, angrier than he had ever been before.  
  
_“Aesop, I need you to keep a level head. Please, I don't want you to die._ ” Norton whispered, his hand remaining clamped over Aesop's mouth. It was only then that Aesop realized, Norton was trembling.  
  
Aesop looked at the moon. The white glow forcing Joseph's own white hair into his mind. He could see Joseph again, if Joseph wanted him back that is. If not, maybe he could find somewhere else. He was told some ships help slaves escape to America. Aesop dreamt of the lands of buffalo Kevin, the horse tamer taught Aesop. The bright green lands and the rivers so rich gold is held within its grasps.  
  
Aesop reached up removing Norton's trembling hand. Slowly he nodded, letting Norton guide him to their escape. Their feet stepping in their fellow slave's blood as they ran through the halls. The smell of decease strong enough to make Aesop heave and force his eyes shut. Men, woman, children, elderly, teens, everyone. Dead at their feet. Never to come back.  
  
Aesop's eyes opened at the sounds of gunfire. Norton pulled them back against a wall. Norton stood in front of Aesop. His body keeping Aesop pressed against the wall, safe from the danger of the world.  
  
“FIRE!” A man yelled, guns soon going off echoing off the walls of the manor. “DON'T LET ANY OF THEM LI-”  
  
Aesop stared at his crimson covered feet in shock. The sound of flesh being torn apart breached his ears, followed by be scream of what was most likely a guard. A ferocious howl forced Aesop and Norton to cover their ears as guards went running past them. The guards noticed them, yet did nothing to kill them as they dropped their weapons for extra speed.  
  
Aesop stared exasperated. That howl so loud, yet so familiar. Norton grilled Aesop's ready to run in another direction, when Aesop pulled back. Slipping his wrist from Norton's grasp he stumbled towards the howl.  
  
“Aesop!” Norton gasped, reaching out for Aesop again. His hand met Aesop's wrist, however Aesop was quick to rip his wrist from Norton's grasp.  
  
Turning the corner he felt tears fall at the sight. A white wolf in a stunning white coat sat in silence. It's big blue eyes staring out the window and towards the moon. It's ears plastered to it's skull in grief. It's white coat smudged with crimson, defiling it's beauty. Yet it didn't bother the silver haired man, as he stepped closer to the wolf.  
  
“Joseph”  
  
The wolf turned with speed, barring its teeth in anger. Then slowly it's big blue eyes widened. Norton reached out, pulling Aesop behind him and posing his fists for a fight.  
  
“Norton! Stop!” Aesop pulled Norton back by his shoulder. The white wolf watched the men bicker. It's form slowly changing as they did.  
  
“Aesop stop! It's a fucking wolf!” Norton yelled, trying to push Aesop behind him once again.  
  
“It's not a wolf! It's-”  
  
“My name is Joseph Desaulnier.” The men looked up in astonishment at he voice. Joseph opened his arms, tears streaking down his face as he met eyes with the small man. “And I'm here to get mon amour.”  
  
Norton stared in confusion when Aesop ran past him and into the man's open arms. Joseph was quick to lift Aesop. Aesop's legs wrapping around Joseph's waist as they smiled and cried. Their faces ever so close. Their body's not moving aside for any space. Their eyes staring into each other's with enough passion to fuel the world.  
  
Norton felt his shoulders fall. ' _This is Joseph_.' He smiled at the sight of Aesop's lit up features. How he despised the man. ' _At least Aesop's happy.'_ Norton looked away, giving the two men privacy.  
  
“ _My Aesop. Mon petit oiseau, let's go home_.” Joseph smiled, pulling Aesop as close as he could get the small man.  
  
“Your not taking him anywhere.” Ray's teeth were grinding in anger. Guards stood behind them ready to fire at them.  
  
“And who might you be?” Joseph placed Aesop down, motioning for Norton to come closer.  
  
“I am Ray Olteus. The owner of this manor you and your freak show attacked.” He glared, his tall form battling Joseph's own.  
  
“Well you see Mr. Olteus. Slavery, from where I come from is banned. Outlawed. The punishment for slavery is death Mr. Olteus.” Joseph growled, the ears atop his head erect. His claws and teeth barred.  
  
“Well that's your world. In my world, this is common. Those two belong to me. I bought them rightfully so.” Ray challenged, raising his hand. The guards behind him posed their guns, aiming straight at Aesop and Norton.  
  
“Now, please leave. Or I will shoot. I'd rather fuck him dead than let him taste freedom again.” Ray grinned, at Joseph's frozen form. “Your choice wolf.”  
  
Joseph turned his head staring into Aesop's wide gray eyes. Norton stood behind Aesop, looking ready to launch himself in front of Aesop's small form. Joseph turned back to Olteus. Their eyes meeting in a furious glare. Then with a sigh of defeat Joseph raised his arms, Olteus' smile widening.  
  
“Wise choice wolf.” Ray lowered his hand, “get the slave's and escort the wolf to the cells.”  
  
“NO! JOSEPH PLEASE!” Aesop screamed in fear. Staring at Joseph's form as he slammed against the stained carpet below.  
  
Gaurds rushes the two slaves, slamming their forms into the nearest wall. Aesop resisted, watching Olteus approach Joseph.  
  
“Jo-JOSEPH PLEASE!” Aesop could feel tears bleed from his eyes as he struggled. A guard kicking the back of his knees forcing him to slide down the wall. Norton struggled beside him, kicking and biting at the guards on him.  
  
Ray's lips twisted into a malicious grin, as he reached into his coat pocket. In the moon's dull rays Aesop could see a glint. His eyes widened as his screaming increased.  
  
“JOSEPH PLEASE!” Joseph refused to move, his tall form held down by four guards, one on each of his limbs. Aesop pushes himself away from the gaurds reaching out towards Joseph's still form.  
  
“JOSEPH!” Ray posed the gun. “I LOVE YOU!” Aesop cried out, a shot firing in the dark silencing the hallway. Aesop's outsterched arm falling back down at the crimson that splattered over his form. The scene before him shocking everyone into silence.  
  
“Aesop,” Joseph smiled, “I love you too.” Xie dropped the man in his grip. The gaurd's body thumping against the floor below.  
  
“A dirty trick. Deserves a punishment.” He glared, his white tail swishing back and forth behind him. “Wouldn't you agree brother?”  
  
Fan walked into Aesop's view, his claws dripping with crimson fluid. “I agree fully dear brother.” He grinned maliciously as two thumps could be heard behind Aesop. Slowly turning around, the two guards holding Norton down were now limp, warm crimson fluid escaping from their chests.  
  
“Last I checked we were to retrieve Aesop and leave.” Yidhra slithered past Ray her own blouse drenched in crimson.  
  
“Yes, I do believe Yidhra is correct. However,” Michiko's tall form stepped into view, bending down to look at Ray's trembling form. “I would like to help these poor people.” She wickedly smiled, sharp teeth barring for the whole world to see.  
  
“Joseph are you alright?” Jack questioned, the horns atop his head glistening red beneath the moon's rays.  
  
“Im quite alright, thank you Jack. Did Naib and Emma get the others out of their shackles and to freedom?” Joseph questioned as he shoved a trembling guard away from his form.  
  
Yidhra smiled, slithering past Joseph and towards Norton. “Yes, I'll get this one to Emma. My little gardener will help him to the village.”  
  
“Perfect,” Joseph smiled turning around to fully face Aesop. “Why so shocked? Did you really think and Elite would come without backup?” Joseph chuckled, opening his arms wide once more.  
  
Aesop could feel his knees tremble as he stood. His tears non-stop as he slammed himself into Joseph's form. Their hearts syncing together as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Joseph smiled down at Aesop, his own tears streaming down his features, leaning down he delicately planted his lips atop Aesop's own worried lips. Their tears meeting each other before falling to the floor below.  
  
  
“He's back!” Lucky shouted as he rushed to the front door. Bane quick on his heel.  
  
The coach's horse neighed as it pulled to a stop in front of the door. Lucky quickly stepped outside and towards the coach, pulling open the door with a smile.  
  
“Welcome back!” Lucky greeted as Joseph stepped out of the coach with a smile.  
  
“Thank you Lucky, but I've told you before you don't have to greet u-” before Joseph could finish his sentence Lucky pushed him aside.  
  
“How was it Aesop?” Lucky smiled, helping Aesop off the coach.  
  
Bane helped Joseph stand as he sighed. “I'm sorry Mr. Desaulnier. Sometimes I really do think Aesop is Lucky's child.” He chuckled, gripping the suitcases off the coach.  
  
Joseph chuckled, “it's quite alright Bane. Though I would like mon amour back at some point.”  
  
Joseph watched Lucky and Aesop blabber at the dining table. Bane sat next to Joseph himself, helping the white haired man go through requests of the clan people. But Joseph froze when he overheard a part of their conversation.  
  
“Do you think he'll ever propose?” Lucky failed to whisper.  
  
Aesop's cheeks lit up. “I-I don't know. Wh-when did Bane propose?”  
  
Lucky smiled brightly, “he proposed as soon as our kids came into the picture.” His hand reaching up to a locket clasped around his neck.  
  
Aesop smiled as their topic switched to clan gossip. Joseph could feel his cheeks light up and his mind running with thought after thought.  
  
“Ms. Kam wants more books for the second gra-Mr. Desaulnier!” Bane caught Joseph's attention, smacking Joseph with the letter in his hand.  
  
Joseph shook his head, “Ah-forgive me. Repeat please.” Joseph paid attention this time, but at the back of his mind thoughts ran wild.  
  
  
Joseph plopped down onto the bed as Aesop closed their bedroom door. “Long day?” Aesop questioned quick to lay beside Joseph's tall form.  
  
“Yeah, but it's all worth it if I get to spend it all with you in the end.” Joseph smiled, pulling Aesop onto his chest.  
  
Aesop sat up, straddling Joseph's waist. “Did anything come from Norton?” Aesop questioned, a light blush grazing his cheek.  
  
Joseph nodded, “yeah they said he was doing well and with just a few more lessons he was ready to participate in the work force. He also made great friends with Fan, believe it or not.” Joseph chuckled.  
  
“Not,” Aesop giggled, stopping when Joseph had reached up to caress his cheek. Their eyes locked onto each other, the crickets outside the window began their songs as soon as they did.  
  
Joseph leaned up, pressing his elbows into the bed for support he laid a sweet kiss atop Aesop's pink lips. Falling back atop the bed Joseph smiled at Aesop, only for the small man to lean down and lay his own kiss atop Joseph's lips. Joseph could feel his heart jump into his throat as butterflies invaded his stomach. Soon, Joseph reciprocated the kiss. Pushing into Aesop's lips, he reached down gripping Aesop's thighs.  
  
Joseph could feel his feral side begin to consume him, snapping him from the pleasure. Joseph pulled away from the kiss, raising his arms to grip the shirt at his chest. Aesop went back in, but Joseph was quick to turn his head.  
  
Aesop sat back up, “d-did I do something wrong?” His teeth hit at his lips as he stared into Joseph's eyes.  
  
“N-no.” Joseph cursed at himself. “It's just,” he swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth. “I don't want to hurt you if-if we really do have sex.” Joseph sighed, reaching up to twirl a strand of hair in his finger.  
  
Aesop tilted his head, “wh-why would you hurt me? You'd never hurt me Joseph.” Aesop smiled.  
  
“Yes, yes I can. I can go feral in the moment. And I probably won't listen to you if you ask me to stop. And I don't want to hurt you like-” he cut himself off, his eyes shutting in disgust.  
  
“Like?”  
  
Joseph opened his eyes, “like Ray had.”  
  
The room remained silent, all except for the crickets outside providing them a source of music. “We killed Ray four years ago.” Aesop stared. “He did hurt me, but your not Ray.” He bent down, placing his forehead against Joseph's.  
  
“ _That doesn't mean I won't trigger an attack._ ” Joseph whispered, caressing Aesop's soft cheek once more.  
  
“I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you to treat me right. I trust you to teach me. I trust you Joseph Desaulnier.” Aesop smiled, leaning back into their paused kiss.  
  
Joseph smiled into the kiss, reaching back down to grip Aesop's thighs. Their kiss growing sloppier by the minute. Joseph bit at Aesop's lip, a soft moan escaping Aesop's mouth, letting Joseph explore further into the young man's mouth. Switching positions Joseph eagerly stripped his blue tail coat and vest. Aesop smiled at Joseph reaching out for another kiss.  
  
Joseph swooped down, peppering kisses all over Aesop, until he moved down. Biting down onto Aesop's neck, the small man beneath him jerked in surprise. At first Joseph let go in fear, but a plea escaped Aesop's mouth and entered Joseph's ears.  
  
“Ag-again,” Aesop's voice silky and pleading. Joseph did as told biting and sucking onto Aesop. Bruises left all over the young man after mere minutes of biting. Not only his neck, but his chest was peppered with bruises, as if Joseph was letting the world know “mine”.  
  
Joseph looked back up at Aesop, his eyes asking if it was okay. If it was okay to touch Aesop in the one spot he was hurt on the most. Aesop smiled, his eyes glazed with lust and desire. He nodded, pulling Joseph back into a sloppy kiss. Joseph pushed against the kiss, sliding his hands down to pull the shorts and underwear off Aesop's slim body.  
  
Aesop gasped as the cold air hit his lower levels. But this time, for the first time in his life, it felt pleasurable. Joseph stopped, “are you okay? Do you want to stop?”  
  
Aesop stared into Joseph's eyes, slowly a smile took over. Joseph was gentle, he asked for consent, he wanted to make this feel good not only for himself, but for Aesop as well. Tears rolled down Aesop's cheeks as he pulled Joseph into another kiss.  
  
“I'm okay. I'm better than okay.” Aesop breathed out, smiling at Joseph.  
  
“Why are you crying? We don't have to do this if you don't want-”  
  
“No! I want to. I-I want you to do it. Please, I wan-want you to make me yours.” Aesop could feel heat flow into his cheeks as he stared up st Joseph.  
  
Joseph nodded, “if you want me to stop. Just say stop.” He smiled, his own cheeks a bright red. Aesop nodded, before Joseph dove down pressing another kiss to Aesop's lips.  
  
Aesop gasped when Joseph gripped his member. His eyes widened, and his mouth flew open letting a soft moan escape. Joseph chuckled letting Aesop claw at his exposed back. He action forcing Joseph's hand to move. Aesop's body lurching and jumping in pleasure. The feeling envoking sounds from Aesop he had never made before. Cries, grunts, and moans left his mouth and entered Joseph's mind.  
  
Joseph let go of Aesop and looked up at Aesop for permission once again. Aesop's chest rose and fell, before he nodded once more. Slowly Joseph pushed in a finger, Aesop crying out and sinking his nails into Joseph's back. The small man took a moment to adjust before nodding. Joseph entered another. The small man lurching, slamming his head into the bed below a loud moan escaping his lips at the sensation flowing through his system.  
  
“A-again! Again!” He begged, reaching out and pulling Joseph into another sloppy kiss.  
  
Joseph finally entered the third finger. Aesop's body twitching and lurching. The small man cried out for Joseph as he wrapped his legs around Joseph's waist. Joseph bit at his lip, his feral instincts almost at their boiling point. Slowly he pushed down his trousers pulling his member out.  
  
But pausing, tilting Aesop's head up. His eyes staring into Aesop's own. “What do you say if it's too much mon amour?”  
  
Aesop loosened his grip, “stop.” He responded smiling at Joseph's question. The man on top of Aesop, really did love him.  
  
Joseph nodded, positioning himself. Then slowly he entered Aesop. The young man below him lurched and cried out. Joseph waited for Aesop to get accustomed. He felt Aesop dig his nails into his back. His legs tightening around his waist. Then Aesop nodded. The young man's gray eyes staring into Joseph's blue eyes with desire and passion.  
  
Joseph thrusted, a small cry escaping Aesop's lips. Joseph began slowly, Aesop crying louder and louder with every thrust. Soon, the cries were moans for more and for Joseph. Aesop's nails clawing and digging into Aesop's back for support. Their lips would meet every so often, before Aesop would moan for more. Joseph grinned his teeth, reaching down he pulled Aesop closer to him. The small man below him biting and sucking at his neck in lust. It was that last thrust that forced them both to meet their end, as their bodies collapsed atop the bed.  
  
Joseph panted as he pulled out, falling beside Aesop's own panting form. The small man smiled as he felt Joseph pull him to his chest. The white haired man pulled the hair tie from Aesop's hair letting his hair fall over the pillow.  
  
“Are you okay?” Joseph questioned, staring into Aesop's gray eyes.  
  
Aesop felt his heart sing and his mind conclude that this man was forever his. “N-never better.” He smiled, burying his bright red features into Joseph's bare chest.  
  
“Aesop,”  
  
Aesop hummed in response, sleep beginning to swipe him away.  
  
“I love you,” he smiled.  
  
Aesop immediately lost all drowsiness. Reaching down Joseph planted a kiss onto Aesop's lips, a smile blooming onto Aesop's lips. “I love you too.” Aesop giggled, as the crickets’ sweet songs lulled them sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long guys! This is 17,000+ words and gosh it was so satisfying to end. Please leave a comment on what you thought of this! Also this is my first time writing a sex scene, so, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Also if you guys see mistakes please excuse them. I might have not caught it will re-reading it. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr for fanart, questions, prompts, and or just to talk! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	11. Sorry, Wrong Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by my friend Love! So I hope you enjoy it Love!
> 
> Sorry if it sucks though.
> 
> Enjoy!

Joseph wheezed, raising his hand and pressing it to his chest. His friend, Jack, kept running past him not wanting to fail their last class of physical education. “Come on Joseph!” He called back, already too far ahead of Joseph to stop.   
  
Joseph ignored his friend, opting to walk the remainder of the track. His steps slowing as he stumbled every so often over his own two feet. Pressing his hand against his chest a horrific realization dawned over him. An asthma attack was ensuing. Joseph panicked, reaching out to his classmates, his words of agony and help passing onto death ears. He stumbled back, looking for their teacher, but the blonde headed woman was nowhere to be found. The only one there was the teacher's assistant, a small junior that Joseph only knew from being the teacher's pet. His masked head titled down, immersed in the red covered book.   
  
Joseph stumbled towards the young masked man. His vision began to darken as his chest grew tighter and tighter. Then a sudden pain ran through Joseph as soon as he blinked. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with the blacktop. His breathing was no more, but just as he had lost all hope a worried pair of gray eyes met his blue eyes.   
  
“-re o---y?” His voice sounded so soft so quiet, yet it was incomprehensible.  
  
Joseph tried to take a breath, and for a moment he succeeded, producing one word from his lips. “Asthma.” Then slowly his world dimmed, the panicked eyes of the teacher's pet widening before he blinked and they disappeared. His heart slowly, losing all life it contained within it, his brain slowly following after.   
  
  
“Are you sure he's alright?” A voice drifted into Joseph's ears.  
  
“Yes, he will awaken momentarily.” A gruff voice, answered the worried voice.   
  
A sigh of relief was heard, “If you don't mind me asking, who was the one to notify a teacher?” A voice he had come to familiarize as his father asked.  
  
“Yes! I would like to know who saved our precious Joseph's life.” The voice he found to be his mother insisted, a loving hand stroking strands of white hair aside from his face.   
  
A click was heard, the click of a pen. Then a shuffle of papers, “It was a fellow student, A junior named Aesop Carl. The young man saw Joseph collapse and proceeded to hear him say asthma.”   
  
“Ah, this young man wouldn't be related to Joe Carl, would he?” The voice of his mother questioned, her tone of voice lowering ever so softly,  
  
“I'm sorry Mrs. Desalunier I can't relay that information to you.” The doctor flipped a few pages back, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the room.   
  
“Ah, hello Ms. Dyer. Have you come to check his vitals?” The doctor asked, his shoes walking away from the bed Joseph lay in.   
  
“Yes,” her voice sounded sweet, but too sweet. “Ms. Young couldn't make it in today. I'll be checking real quick and then heading on my way!” Her shoes squeaked across the tiled floor, Joseph's parents whispering to each other in a judgmental tone. She reached down checking and tugging at the cords within Joseph's arms, when a particular tug jolted his weak body forward.  
  
Joseph's eyes snapping open as he took a loud, deep breath. Ms. Dyer jumped back her arms flying up dropping her clipboard to the floor. Joseph placed a hand atop his chest, his lungs hurt, his throat felt dry, and a headache forced him to remain laying down. Joseph's mother was the first to do anything, running towards her son and wrapping her slim arms around his right arm. Her tears soaking the sheets he was under.   
  
“I-I'm okay mo-mo-mother.” He smiled, his blue eyes meeting his mother's own.   
  
“Quite a mess you've dragged yourself into son.” His father smiled, bending down to place a kiss atop his son's forehead.   
  
“S-s-sorry fa-ther.” His throat hurt as he spoke, it felt as if someone had choked him, yet no one had, except his own body.   
  
“Nonsense!” His mother scolded, planting a kiss of her own atop his cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for, those damn idiots at your school forced you to run. And in this weather? They might have as well dug you a grave as well Joseph!” She growled out, her sharp acrylic nails digging into her pale skin. “I'm going to have a word with them tomorrow!” She screeched, Joseph flinched when she did. His mother was never this angry.   
  
A click was heard, the doctor had stepped forward. Raising his hand he placed it atop Joseph's chest. “Does it hurt?” The questions had begun. Dr. Lorenzo continued asking the young man questions from his past and present. After writing one last note onto his clipboard he turned to his parents.  
  
“It seems Joseph here has damaged his lungs. You have two options Mr. and Mrs. Desaulnier. Keep him here for a time period of four weeks for recovery or excuse him.” Dr. Lorenzo watched the two have a silent conversation with their eyes. Joseph wondered if he'd ever had a conversation like that with someone. His thoughts burst when his mother spoke.   
  
“The four weeks will be nice. We can have him go on independent study until he returns to school. If he returns to that cursed school.” She growled once again, Joseph's father was quick to put the fire out.   
  
“We will sign whatever we need to sign.” He answered Dr. Lorenzo.   
  
Dr. Lorenzo nodded, opening the door for Joseph's parents. “Joseph, that red button above you is to emergencies. If you feel as if you can't breath or anything of the like press the button. Paperwork is a long process, so please make yourself comfortable.”   
  
Before his parents left they each took the time to hug and kiss their son. It was understandable how long they took, after the incident that hurt Joseph's family deeeply. Joseph felt an ache in his heart at the thought. Waving goodbye to his parents he let his hand drop when the white door closed. His body restless as he stared out the window.   
  
“How dreadful.” He mumbled, his eyes beginning to close. “I'll be here nearly a month. And nothing to entertain me.” He sighed, snuggling into the thin hospital blanket given to him. Slowly his eyes closed, the blue from his eyes making room for darkness.  
  
  
 _“Jaz?” Joseph could feel his eyes run all around him. His small hands reaching out for anything in the blurry mess._  
  
 _“Joseph?” A voice echoed from around him. The blurry mess around him making the search for his brother harder._  
  
 _“Jaz! I'm here!” He called out again. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes were staring at him. Jaz smiles, reaching out he clasped Joseph's hand. Joseph smiled, ready to pull Jaz into a hug when the world went dark. The blurry mess' colors draining into a black abyss._  
  
 _“JAZ?” Joseph could feel his chest tighten. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck, slowly choking him. Suddenly, he wished he was having an asthma attack._  
  
  
“Hay mister!” A hand slapped his face, jolting him from the nightmare he had become trapped in.   
  
A pair of big big brown eyes glared into his own blue eyes. “Where's my papa?” Another slap. Almost as if he was being interrogated.   
  
Joseph scowled, pushing the child away. His rather tall form sat up in the bed he laid in. “What the hell do you think your doing kid?” His arms crossed over his chest, even if his chest screamed at him to stop.   
  
The child sat up from the floor. A messy mop of wavy brown hair sat atop his head. His big brown eyes glaring harder into Joseph's blue eyes. “I. Want. My. PAPA!” He shrieked, forcing Joseph to reach up to shield his ears from the assaulting noise.   
  
A rapid pair of footsteps ran through the hallway. Joseph smirked expecting a nurse, only for the smirk to fall at who had opened his door. Wide gray eyes panned around the room, landing quickly upon the shrieking child. The small teen's form launching forward to scoop the small child up.   
  
“Shh, Robbie! Shhh.” The silver haired teen rocked the child back and forth as he hushed him. “Robbie shh, please. Papa will get worried, he can't be worried right now.” The child slowly calmed down, tears that had overflowed seized. A soft snoring echoing throughout the room.  
  
Joseph slowly lowered his hands, letting them fall to his lap as he stared at the teacher's pet. The teen turned away, “I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry for R-R-Robbie's dis-disturbance. It-it was the-the wro-ng room.” The teacher's pet walked out, letting the door slowly close behind him.   
  
Joseph stared astonished, having the urge to reach out. To pull the teacher's pet back into the room. Yet, he knew that there was a reason he was the teacher's pet. He hated everyone. Joseph recalls many scenarios where the junior had been beaten for either saying the wrong thing or being in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
Joseph laid back down, a small sigh escaping his lips. His head ached and his chest felt ready to burst. Letting his eyes trace over the clock he let a groan escape his lips.  
  
“Barley eight in the morning, and it's already so eventful. I guess it's better than being bored.” He turned over in his bed, pulling the white sheets back over his head.   
  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
Joseph raised his arm, flicking Jack's forehead. “Stop apologizing and play the damn game.” Joseph frowned, yet a smile laid with the frown.   
  
Jack frowned back, rubbing at his forehead. “Oh, now I'm going to kick your ass.”  
  
“Yeah that's what J said over there too, and now he's sitting in a bed pan.” Joseph chuckled, pointing at Joker's hunched form.   
  
“Oh shut up Joseph! You're so lucky you're in a monitored hospital room.” Joker smirked, flipping off his white haired friend.   
  
“Whatever you say J.” The sound of the battle starting echoed from the 3DS. “Where's Xie and Fan by the way? They've been gone awhile now.” Joseph asked, as he sent Link flying off the platform.   
  
Jack sighed as he stood, making his way over to a bed pan and sitting on it. Jack's tall form hunched over as he watched Joker stand up and make his way to the door. Looking down both sides of the hall a familiar shriek startled him back.   
  
“AESOP PAPA! ITS A CLOWN!” Joseph burst out laughing as Robbie burst into the room and latched himself onto Joker's legs.   
  
Then a realization crossed his mind. “Wait, Aesop-”  
  
“Robbie!” The same silver haired teen came running into the room, pulling the small child from Joker's legs. “I told you not to worry father! Don't run from us!”  
  
Robbie pouted, “but it's a clown!” Robbie pointed at Joker, Jack was next to burst into laughter.   
  
The teacher's pet was quick to stand straight, pushing Robbie out of the room. Demanding he go back to their father's hospital room. The silver haired teen turned back around, his gray eyes refusing to meet any of their eyes.   
  
“P-please ex-excuse my li-little bro-brother!” He entangled his gloved hands together, before turning to leave.   
  
“Wait!” Joseph called out, freezing the teen in his tracks.   
  
“Y-y-yes?”   
  
“Aesop Carl. Is that you?” Joseph's blue eyes stared at the back of silver haired teen's head. Slowly the teen turned his head, ever so slightly he nodded. His gray bangs falling forward to shield his eyes from the world.   
  
Joseph gestured towards Joker. Suddenly Aesop was lifted off the titled floor. Aesop squealed as he struggled in Joker's arms. The buff teen however, had no trouble carrying the small fragile teen to the bed. Joker smirked as he gently placed Aesop atop Joseph's bed. The small man was quick to move off, when Joseph's hand shot out. His hand gently gripping Aesop's hand.   
  
“You saved my life.” His blue eyes gazed into Aesop's. “I can't thank you enough.” He smiled, as he brought up Aesop's hand, placing a small kiss of appreciation on his gloved hand.   
  
Aesop suddenly ripped his hand away, rushing off the bed and out of the room. The white door slamming shut behind him. Jack titled his head in thought, when one tall form walked into the room. Fan sighed as he placed a tray of drinks onto the nightstand.   
  
“You idiots infuriate me with your complicated drinks.” He growled, as a worried Xie walked in after him.   
  
“Do you all know what happened with Aesop?” Xie asked, closing the door behind him. “I talked to him while Fan was getting the drinks together when Robbie ran off. And we saw him just now shaking similarly to a chihuahua.” Xie worriedly questioned, staring at the small group before him.  
  
Joker let out a chuckle, “Joseph over here went gay and kissed teacher pet's hand.”  
  
Xie sighed, placing a hand against his forehead in disappointment. “You do realize the “teacher's pet” is actually a very caring gentleman.” He glared at Joker, “unlike someone here.”  
  
Joker stuck out his tongue, flipping off the white haired man. “I break your umbrella one fucking time and I'm automatically the bad guy.” He huffed, crossing his arms.   
  
“Anyway, back to teacher's p-actually, his name is Aesop Carl and he is genuinely very kind.” Xie pulled a chair to sit beside Jack.  
  
“How do you know?” Joker questioned, he himself pulling out a chair.   
  
Fan passed everyone their drinks as he talked. “Xie comes to volunteer here every so often. He meets patients and tries to provide them comfort. He met Aesop's father here.”   
  
Xie picked up a styrofoam cup, gently taking a sip of the hot beverage before continuing his experience. “His father has been here for two years. Aesop and his little brother, Robbie, come everyday to visit their father. That is how I met Aesop, at first he refused to even sit next to me, but slowly he opened up to me. And may I just say he is a very kind soul.”   
  
Jospeh stared at the black tea in his hands. The hot styrofoam cup burning his hands ever so slightly. “I would like to get to know him.” His blue eyes watched the tea leaves move within the cup in a circular motion.   
  
Xie smiled, “there's always a chance. The room his father resides in is right beside yours.”   
  
Joseph sighed, opening his mouth to speak, when a nurse entered the room. “I'm sorry gentleman, by visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” She smiled apologetically as she held open the door for Joseph's friends.   
  
Jack stood with a groan. “We'll see you tomorrow Desaulnier.” He smiled, ruffling Joseph's unkempt hair. Joseph swatted at Jack's hand smiling all the while.  
  
“Keep the games here.” Joker smirked, “trust me the hospital is a boring place.”   
  
Joseph placed the cup of tea beside him, fistbumping Joker. “Thanks J.” He smiled, watching Joker follow Jack out.   
  
Xie and Fan stood side by side as they bowed at Joseph. “If you do insist on speaking to Aesop, please keep in mind he's a very anxious person.” Xie spoke with a serious tone, before he and Fan both exited.   
  
The nurse smiled at Jospeh one last time then slowly closed the door. The room quiet as it was hours earlier. The feeling was unsettling, but Joseph could do nothing to break the silence. Deciding to take advantage of be silence, he pulled the covers up to his shoulders and began to doze.   
  
  
“So how's it feel to be up again? Does anything hurt?” Joseph's doctor questioned as he wrote onto his clipboard.   
  
“I feel fine.” Joseph rolled his shoulders back as he walked around his room. Every so often he would have to stop to take a deep breaths in. His breathing coming in and out loud.   
  
“Hm, it seems we may have to arrange a date for you to get an inhaler.” His doctor mumbled, before leaving the room with a smile.   
  
Joseph looked at the white door with eagerness, before reaching out and pulling open the door. The hallway's reflective tiles forcing the light to bounce off and into the world around him. It was only then that Joseph realized Robbie's big brown eyes staring up st him.   
  
Joseph watched Robbie tilt his head, “What?”   
  
“You look funny.” Robbie smiled, a tooth missing from the center of his teeth.  
  
Joseph frowned, “buzz off.”   
  
Joseph walked passed Robbie's small form, only for small hands to grip his hospital gown. “Noooo! I'm bored!”   
  
Joseph pulled the hosptial gown from Robbie's small hands. “That's not my problem now is it?”  
  
Again, small hands gripped the hem of his hospital gown. “Please! I'm bored and Papa and big brother are talking about adult stuff!”   
  
Joseph paused, looking from Robbie's brown eyes to the hosptial room right next to his. With a sigh he gripped Robbie's hand and brought him into his hosptial room.   
  
“Have you ever played a 3DS?” Joseph questioned, activating the small console.   
  
Robbie beamed, “no! But big brother Aesop has taken me to try one out at Walmart!”   
  
Joseph smiled, handing the device to Robbie. Hours passed as Joseph taught Robbie the controls for Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, and other games Joker had let him borrow. A panicked voice soon filled the hallways, Robbie was quick to place the game down, running to the door.   
  
“I'm okay big brother!” He smiled as he opened the door, Aesop quick to scoop the small child into his arms.   
  
“D-d-d-on't do th-at again!” He scolded, hugging Robbie closer to his chest.   
  
“I'm sorry. I was bored and funny breathing man let me play his 3DS!” Robbie smiled, pointing at Joseph's sitting form.   
  
Aesop looked up, averting his eyes quickly when he met eye contact with Jospeh's blue eyes. “Th-thank you for t-t-taking ca-re of Ro-Robbie.”  
  
Joseph smiled, “it was my pleasure.” He bowed his head, looking back up he met eyes with the small junior.   
  
A dust of pink settled itself across the two teen's cheeks. “Aesop! I'm tired! I wanna go home.” Robbie's shout jarred the two teens.   
  
“Ah-Robbie we can't. Y-you know that.” Aesop countered, letting Robbie down onto the tiled floor.   
  
“Why?” Joseph found himself questioning, but was quick to cover his mouth. Hoping the young man hadn't heard him, yet luck was far from his side.   
  
Aesop froze to his spot. His head hung on his shoulders, Robbie's whining suddenly went silent. It was as if the entire vibe of the room shifted into that of grief. Robbie laid his head against Aesop's chest, the small boy silently tearing up. Aesop remained still his eyes staring past the floor and into the abyss below it. Almost as if he was hoping the floor would swallow him whole. Suddenly he spoke, his voice breaking into hiccups and whines.  
  
“Our father...is....very ill.” Aesop turned, opening the door. “Thank you again, have a good night.”   
  
The door slowly closed behind him, leaving Joseph to think in the dim light of the moon. His thoughts wrapped around the small junior. To think, such a quiet person could be suffering so much.   
  
Joseph leaned into his bed, letting the covers fall onto the floor below. He didn't need them, not when the summer heat drafted through his open window and made itself known. Joseph sighed, picking up the pillow and slamming it atop his face. Silently groaning into the pillow, how cruel life could be.   
  
  
Joseph felt his eye twitch at the sounds of little foot steps behind him. It was five in the afternoon, and Joseph needed some air. But instead he received a little stalker named Robbie. Joseph stopped at the vending machine, quickly purchasing a Hershey's and turning around. Robbie was quick to hide behind a trash can. His brown hair poking around the trash can in little tufts.   
  
“Why are you following me Robbie?” Joseph walked around the trash can, dropping the Hershey bar into Robbie's lap. The child smiled widely, before opening the chocolate bar with eagerness.   
  
“So, would you mind answering me now?” Joseph questioned, sitting beside Robbie.  
  
Robbie quickly swallowed the first rows of chocolate, “my papa is sleeping and big brother had to go shopping for food. He's coming to get me soon, but I wanted to give papa time alone to rest.” He shyly shrugged, “I was bored. And you're fun to be with.” He smiled up at Joseph.   
  
Joseph stared in astonishment at the child, before smiling back. “Thank you, I suppose you'd like to play Mario Kart again?” Robbie eagerly nodded, standing with ease and waiting for Joseph to do the same. Joseph carefully stood, leading Robbie back to his room. A loud alarm rang throughout the hallway. Doctors and nurses ran past them and down their hallway, Robbie froze. His big brown eyes staring in the direction the doctors and nurses ran.   
  
“D-dad?” Robbie burst into a sprint, following the doctors and nurses down the hallway. Joseph watched the child run down the rest of hallway and then turn into their hallway. Joseph walked after him, not wanting to risk hurting his lungs even more than they already were.   
  
“DAD!” A scream filled the hallway as Joseph turned into the hallway.   
  
“Sir please! We can't allow you in!” A nurse tried to calm down the young man in her grasp.  
  
“NO! THAT'S MY FATHER!” The teen with silver hair went to push the nurse away, but the nurse held him back. His arms holding Aesop in place.   
  
“Sir! Please! He is in crti-”  
  
“DAD!” Aesop screamed again, his gray eyes searching desperately the room his father resided in. Robbie ran up to Aesop, he himself trying to push past the nurse in blue smocks. Joseph watched the usually reserved quiet teen lose his mind, trying to push past the buff nurse to see his father. Joseph clenched his fists as he walked towards the brothers, planting a hand on Aesop and pulling him into his chest. It was almost as if Joseph had pulled a lever. All the anger Aesop held drained in that moment, falling from the tears he shed onto Joseph's hospital gown. Joseph felt Robbie cling to his legs as he hugged Aesop's trembling form tighter.   
  
“ _It's okay. Just breath, its going to be okay_.” Joseph found himself whispering into Aesop's ear.   
  
Aesop took a deep breath in, his hand reaching up to pull the mask from his face. Joseph could feel Aesop's features push against his chest in search of comfort. Joseph slowly pulled Aesop and Robbie away from the room where doctors and nurses ran about in desperate ways to save the man within. The heart monitor beeping slightly, silence, then beeping again. The man was fighting not only for himself, but for the teen and child outside the room. Joseph slowly laid Aesop atop his bed, pushing Robbie up onto the bed with his brother. Joseph watched Aesop and Robbie cling to each other in hope and pray ever so silently. Slowly they fell asleep, Aesop's face buried within Robbie's chestnut colored hair, his features hidden from the world once more.   
  
Suddenly, it was silent. Joseph's blue eyes widened in shock and quickly left his room. A nurse leaned against the wall across from his room. The nurse's head hung in shame, guilt, dismay. Joseph walked towards the nurse, tapping his bicep, catching the nurse off guard. Upon meeting Joseph's eyes, Joseph knew all that had happened within the room he was in. Joseph let his arm fall, followed by the nurse's head.  
  
“I-I'm sorry. W-w-we couldn't sa-save hi-him.” The nurse quickly pushed past Joseph his big body suddenly becoming smaller than Robbie. Joseph turned away from the nurse's retreating form and toward the man's room. His body covered in a white sheet, a single doctor within the room, shedding tears for the man.   
  
“Dad?” The soft muffled voice of Aesop startled Joseph. Aesop walked past Joseph's tall form and into the room his father resided in. Suddenly the whole world went silent, Aesop's wails of despair and sadness filling the silence. “DAD!” His cries forced Joseph to flinch, his heart wanting to reach out to comfort the grieving teen. Yet, his mind forced to remain in his spot, frozen to the floor, listening the the young man wail his heart out.   
  
  
“Hey Joseph! Glad to see you back up again!” Michiko cheered, clasping her hands together.   
  
Joseph smiled as he walked into his classroom, a small form holding his hand from behind. The seniors in the room froze, gray eyes sliding across them all in a second. Remembering every detail on their confused faces.   
  
“Thanks Michiko. Its good to be back and running again.” Joseph smiled, gesturing for the small gray haired teen to sit at his seat. Joseph himself sitting atop the desk. “So, what did I miss?”  
  
Joker titled his head, “Joseph you do know a teacher's pet is following you, right?”  
  
Joseph looked down at the silver haired teen, pulling him into a hug. “Yeah, hes going to be staying with me for awhile. And his name is Aesop, J.” Joseph smiled, as Aesop buried himself into Joseph's chest.  
  
“Right anyway, Jack how are things going with Naib?” Joker teased, the young junior soon becoming part of the senior's daily lives.   
  
  
“We're home!” Joseph called into the house as he and Aesop removed their shoes at their door.   
  
“BIG BROTHER AESOP! JOSEPH!” Robbie's screeches echoed through the house as he came running down the stairs.   
  
Aesop was quick to drop his shoes beside the door as he opened his arms to catch Robbie's small form. A butler hot on Robbie's heels fuming, “Mr. Carl! You can't just leave your teacher like that! Your brother may be home, but that doesn't mean you can just leave mid-lesson!” The butler panted as he leaned against the railing of the stairs.   
  
“Robbie,” Aesop caught the little boy's attention. “Go back to your lesson Robbie I'll be here when your done.”  
  
Robbie's cheeks puffed in anger, then and from the look on his face. A light bulb has popped overhead his head. “Won't you be lonely?” Robbie sighed, hugging Aesop's waist.   
  
Aesop smiled behind the mask he wore, “no Robbie, I like being alone. And,” Aesop's eyes fluttered over toward Joseph, before looking back down to Robbie. “I have Joseph to keep me company.”   
  
Robbie pouted, crossing his arms, before begrudgingly following the butler back up the stairs. Joseph chuckled as he watched Robbie complain to Alfred about his lessons. Alfred, smiling down at Robbie as he struggled to keep in step with Robbie's energetic form. Joseph turned to look at Aesop. The silver haired teen watching with gentle eyes Robbie's retreating form.  
  
“Thank you.” The voice was loud in the quiet environment.   
  
Joseph jumped, “ah-for what?”   
  
Aesop reached up, unhooking the right side of his mask. It was then, that Joseph got a clear view of Aesop's features. A pair of pink lips smiled up at Joseph. A pair of grey eyes glazed over with gratefulness. Aesop reached up, gripping Joseph's hand and holding it in his own.   
  
“For t-taking care of-of me.” He looked up the stairs momentarily, before meeting Joseph's eyes once more. “F-for ta-king care of R-Robbie too.”  
  
Joseph smiled, gripping Aesop's small hand back. “Really my dear it was nothing-”  
  
“It was everything.” Aesop interrupted, burying himself into Joseph's chest. “Without you, Robbie and I would-would have been in the streets!” Aesop cried into Joseph's chest, his small form trembling in Joseph's grasp.  
  
“Please,” Aesop looked up and into Joseph's eyes. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”   
  
Joseph looked away from Aesop's eyes. The world was silent, almost tense as Aesop waited for Joseph's request. Then the older teen smiled, He looked back down, grasping Aesop's hand once more.  
  
“Go on a date with me.”   
  
The request left Aesop awestruck. “Wh-what?”  
  
Joseph leaned down ever so slightly, “go on a date with me.” He smiled placing his forehead against Aesop's.   
  
“ _Wh-why_?” Aesop's whisper came out with a stutter.   
  
Joseph leaned down a bit farther, planting a kiss atop Aesop's lips. The young man freezing at the contact, but soon returned the kiss. Joseph pulled back, staring at Aesop's dusted pink features.   
  
“Because over these past few months I've come to the realization that I like you Aesop Carl.” Joseph heated up, never had he been this sentiment with anyone before. The feeling was new to the young man, and he was almost certain the feeling was new to Aesop as well.   
  
Aesop remained silent, staring into Joseph's eyes with an air of comfortable silence. “Y-y-yes.”   
  
Joseph's smile widened, and with a laugh he scooped Aesop up. Spinning the junior in circles high above the ground. Aesop's panicked screams soon turned into those of joy and carelessness, latching his hands onto the senior's shoulders. The world in that one moment felt complete to them, even after all the pain they were forced to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Request? Prompt? Or just wanna talk? You can find me on my-
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/  
> Or  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	12. Some Accidents Are Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t posted! But here it is a new chapter!
> 
> WARNING: mentions of rape
> 
> Enjoy!

December **31 - 11: 47 pm**  
“Aesop where are you?” Michiko's voice rang through the receiver.   
  
Aesop drove down the suburb as he spoke into the phone receiver. “O-o-on my-my way n-now!” He stuttered, cursing at himself when he did.   
  
Michiko yelled something at another party attendee. “Where are you?” She questioned.  
  
“Two-uh-houses away.” He breathed out, his heart thumping against his chest.  
  
“Your nervous.” Michiko said through the receiver.  
  
“Y-yeah. My-uh-medication is barley get-getting me through.” Aesop took in a deep breath, before parking in Michiko's drive way.   
  
“It's gonna be okay.” She yelled something again. Her shout being heard from outside the house. “Now hurry on in. Midnights almost here!”   
  
“It-it is?” He pulled his phone away from his ear. The bright white letters reading “11:58 pm”. Aesop hung up on Michiko. His breathing becoming uneven as he rushed to get out of his car.  
  
10...  
9...  
  
Aesop rushed to put on his jacket and grab his wallet. Speed walking up to her door he reached out.  
  
8...  
7...  
  
The next few moments were to haunt Aesop's mind.  
  
6...  
5...  
  
Slipping on the snowy floor below he pushed himself forward. His arms reaching out in a panic for stability.  
  
4...  
3...  
  
The wooden door was pulled open. A man stood in its place, his tall structure being pulled forward by Aesop's panicked grabs.   
  
2...  
1...  
  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The crowd behind the white haired man screamed, as fireworks set off around the two men.   
  
Aesop stared at the man, gray eyes wide with shock. Soft pink lips, smashed against his own chapped lips. Narrowed blue eyes starred into Aesop's eyes. The man gripped Aesop's arms to stabilize them.  
  
“Aesop! Is that you-” Michiko stopped, frozen to the ground below her.   
  
Aesop however couldn't comprehend anything as his body began to break down. Aesop pushed himself away from the man, his head hitting the cement floor with a thump. His brain overheating from the contact. His eyes shedding tears of distress and confusion. His hands rushed up to his head, gripping his hair and pulling.   
  
The white haired man stood astonished. He bent down to help, but Michiko was quick to push past him. Bending down she picked up the small man, and walked into the house. Her long black hair flowing behind her provided a trail for the man to follow.   
  
Michiko went inside her room, placing the man down onto her bed. “Joseph,” her voice was venomous. “I need you to leave.”   
  
Joseph stepped back, his eyes narrowing. Begrudgingly he closed the door, angrily walking down the stairs.   
  
“What's up your ass?” Naib questioned, as Joseph plopped down onto the couch.  
  
“Fuck off salope.” He cursed, crossing his arms.   
  
Naib rolled his eyes, reaching out and pulling at Joseph's cheek. “You've called me that so much that I looked it up dumbass.” Naib cursed back.   
  
Joseph pushed Naib's hand away. His eyes narrowing at the carpeted floor below. Joseph stood.  
  
Naib lifted his brow, “Where you going?”  
  
“Happy new year.” Joseph called back, opening and slamming the front door shut. With his back to the house, he lifted a hand placing it on his lips. They burned with a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Joseph sighed, biting his lip.  
  
“Twenty nineteen is going to be a great year.” He sighed, climbing into his car and driving home.  
  
  
 **January 14 - 8:01 am**  
“But here's the thing. The guy was way out of line! He was ogling me like I was a piece of cake!” Michiko huffed, crossing her arms from across the cafe table.   
  
“What's worse is that he-” it was only then that Michiko noticed Aesop's gaze. Cloudy and unfocused. He wasn't listening.   
  
Michiko reached across the table tapping the wood with a long fingernail. Aesop jumped his pupils shrinking, before realizing his situation. It took Aesop a minute to remedy his breathing, and look up at Michiko.  
  
Michiko worriedly smiled, “What's wrong?”  
  
Aesop let out a sigh. “Ah-um,” he couldn't get the words out.  
  
Michiko narrowed her eyes. “Does it have to do with Joseph?”   
  
Aesop jumped, but chuckled. Michiko hit the nail on top of the head. Aesop begrudgingly nodded, the thought of the man's lips pushed against his forever burned into his mind.   
  
“Talk to me dear.” Michiko smiled, sipping at her tea as she waited for Aesop to open up.  
  
Aesop tilted his head, his leg bouncing beneath the table. The mask he wore keeping his lip biting concealed. Eventually he let out a sigh. A sign of calm.   
  
“It-it was weird.”   
  
Michiko titled her head. “How so?”   
  
“I just-I didn't not like it.” Aesop frowned. “Wait-uh,” he thought of the words in his head. “I should-shouldn't have liked it.” The words were correct, but painful to say.  
  
“Why not?”   
  
Aesop looked up from his lap at the question. “It-it was an accident.”   
  
“But this accident you liked.”   
  
Aesop shook his head, “I shouldn't have!” He bursted out. Quickly clamping his mouth shut he whined.   
  
Michiko smiled, “Aesop. It's okay to like another man.”   
  
Aesop opened his mouth to retort, but Michiko beat him to it. “Joseph is single, and I think-”  
  
“No,” this time Aesop cut her to the beat. “No more false hope. No more.”   
  
Michiko felt remorseful, “that bitch wasn't worthy of you!” She declared, resting her forearms on the table, propping herself up.   
  
Aesop chuckled dryly. “I don't miss her.” Aesop narrowed his eyes, far from that. “Just-she-I'm not dating material.”   
  
Michiko frowned, opening her mouth to speak Aesop's ringtone cut her off. Aesop dug into his pocket, answering the phone he stared out the window. Sighing, he thanked the man on the other end and stood.   
  
“Charlie threw up in class.” Aesop stood, gathering his belongings.   
  
Michiko laughed, “I wonder if he got it from Haruki, from their last play date.”   
  
Aesop shook his head, “p-probably from-uh-another student. Haruki isn't sick.”   
  
Michiko stood giving Aesop a gentle hug. “Bye Aesop, I'll see you later.”  
  
Aesop waved goodbye to Michiko, before rushing out of the small coffee shop. Michiko watched Aesop drive away, a mischievous smile forming on her face. Pulling out her phone and dialing a number into it, she pulled it to her ear.   
  
One ring, two rings, and then a groggy voice answered. Clearly he had been sleeping.  
  
“Hey Joseph, do you think Noah would be up for a play date?”  
  
  
 **January 26 - 3:23 pm**  
Charlie cheered in excitement at the sight of Michiko's house.   
  
“Sister Haruki! Sister Haruki! Sister Haruki!” He cheered jumping up and down in his car seat.   
  
“Charlie, stop. Your going to hurt yourself.” Aesop sighed, pulling into Michiko's driveway.  
  
Aesop climbed out of his car, rushing to pull Charlie out of the car seat. His son's gray hair falling into his black eyes.   
  
“Papa! Sister Haruki!” Charlie jumped up and down, gripping Aesop's pant leg as he did.   
  
Aesop chuckled, grabbing his wallet and phone from his car. Then quickly locking the door, he picked up Charlie and walked to the house. His son bouncing in his arms the closer they got.   
  
“Ring the door bell.” Aesop smiled from behind his mask.   
  
Charlie reached down ringing the door bell. Screeches coming from within the house. Aesop's eyes flew up, it wasn't one screech, but two.   
  
Michiko answered the door, smiling down at Aesop. “Hi Charlie!” She greeted happily, kissing the top of Charlie's head.  
  
“Charlie!” Haruki screamed, running down the hall.   
  
Aesop quickly set Charlie down. Aesop watched as Charlie kicked off his shoes and ran into the house. It was only then that he noticed another child running behind Haruki. The child was rather tall, and held himself up with a proper posture.   
  
“Charlie! Meet my friend Noah!” Haruki introduced.   
  
Charlie ran up to Noah, “you're tall!” He smiled.   
  
“Is your papa tall?” Charlie questioned poking at the scarf wrapped around Noah's neck.  
  
Noah nodded, gripping Charlie's hand and walking into the living room. Haruki giggling when Charlie screamed.   
  
“YOU'RE PAPA IS TALL!” His son screamed, before laughing was heard.  
  
Aesop sighed, looking up at Michiko. “I wish you had told me there was another parent here.” He stated, slipping off his shoes as Michiko closed her door.  
  
“He's a close friend. And his son and Haruki get along. So I assumed he and Charlie would get along well too.” Michiko paused as the kids ran out of the living room and back in. “I assumed right.” She chuckled.  
  
Aesop followed Michiko into the living room. He watched the kids for a minute, before a gasp caught his attention.   
  
In that moment, he froze. The world slowed, and his mind ran rampant. The medication in his system a high enough dosage to prevent an anxiety attack from happening.   
  
Joseph sat on the couch, wide blue eyes staring into Aesop's gray eyes once more.   
  
“Kids let's go get a snack!” Michiko ushered the three kids into the kitchen, the door shutting behind them with a silent thump.   
  
Aesop stepped back. His mind pushing warning after warning. Hatred after hatred.   
  
' _Run_!'  
  
' _It's not right_!'  
  
' _Leave_!'  
  
' _Sin! Sin! Sin_!'  
  
Aesop turned to leave, to grab Charlie and flee. But a plea caught him.   
  
“Please wait!” Joseph now stood, his eyes burning into the back of Aesop's head. “I'm sorry, for what happened New Years.”   
  
Aesop turned around, his eyes narrowed warily. It was as if Aesop was a rabbit and Joseph was a wolf ready to pounce. In all actuality, Aesop was afraid, and Joseph was what he was afraid of. Or, more like the feelings he held for Joseph.  
  
Joseph stepped forward once, as if asking for permission to come closer. Aesop hesitated, then slowly nodded, Joseph's lips turning up into a small smile. Joseph stopped three steps away, and stuck out his hand.  
  
“My name is Joseph Desaulnier. Noah is my child, of course. And you may be?” Joseph titled his head, waiting, anticipating for Aesop to respond.  
  
Aesop took a deep breath in, his mask moving with his features. “M-my name is Ae-Aesop Carl. Char-Charlie is my son.” He clasped Joseph's hand.  
  
The taller man gently shaking Aesop's smaller hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, the smile brought Aesop a sense of calm. A single thought running across his mind in that moment.   
  
' _Maybe, it's okay_.'   
  
  
**February 14 - 11:35 am**  
Aesop stood patiently by the automatic glass doors. The man he was waiting for soon to arrive. Aesop looked up, the sky bright and sunny. He frowned, pulling the black parasol higher, blocking the sun from hitting him.   
  
A pair of teens walked past him, holding hands and laughing. Aesop quickly looked down a scenario unfolding within his mind.   
  
“ _May I hold your hand?” Joseph would question._  
  
 _Aesop would hesitate at first. But as the man looked down at him he'd reluctantly hold the man's hand._  
  
 _“Aesop?” Joseph smiled, leaning down just a bit towards Aesop._  
  
“ _Yes?” Aesop responded, unlatching a side of his mask-_  
  
“Aesop!” Joseph shouted, jarring Aesop from the fantasy his mind had conjured to torture him.   
  
“Woah!” Joseph reached out sturdying Aesop's shaking form. “Are you okay?”  
  
Aesop shook his head, but then nodded. “Y-yes!” The parasol in his hands shaking ever so slightly.   
  
Joseph narrowed his eyes. “Did you take your medication today?” Aesop smiled behind his mask and nodded.   
  
“Okay, good. Do you want to go somewhere else?” Joseph questioned, staring at the mall behind Aesop.   
  
“N-no. I'm okay. I want-want to go!” He smiled behind his mask, his eyes crinkling at their edges ever so slightly.  
  
Joseph took the parasol from Aesop, “let's go then.” As they walked into the mall Joseph closed the parasol keeping it close to his form.  
  
“I-I can carry it.” Aesop protested, reaching for the parasol.   
  
Joseph reached up gently taking Aesop's hand. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't hold my-” he paused. His cheeks heating up ever so slightly. “Uh friend's parasol!” He straightened himself.   
  
Aesop tilted his head, “a-are you su-sure?”  
  
Joseph smiled, “positive Aesop. Now where is our first stop?” Joseph began walking through the main entrance.   
  
Aesop looked around the shops, “o-oh! Charlie once saw this-this L-Lilo and St-Stitch shirt at the Disney store!”   
  
Joseph walked to escalator. “Then to the Disney store we go.” Joseph announced, helping Aesop step onto the escalator.  
  
Once at the Disney store Aesop bee-lined to the Lilo and Stitch display. “Size four,” Aesop mumbled to himself as he racked through the different sizes.   
  
Joseph watched Aesop's concentration titling his head in appreciation. The small man had pulled his long gray hair back. He wore a long sleeve turtle neck that flowed around his figure. Black slacks that were loose on his frame. The most entrancing piece on Aesop, however, was the mask he wore. A white shield hiding most of the man's features. Except his gray eyes that adorned tired bags beneath them.  
  
“Joseph?”   
  
Joseph jumped at his name being called. “Ah-forgive me Aesop. I was thinking.”   
  
Aesop nodded, and held up a shirt. “I found the shirt! Charlie will love it!” He declared, walking to the cashier.   
  
Joseph followed, standing beside Aesop he noticed a shop across from the Disney store. The shop was packed with couples, holding hands and exchanging smiles. Joseph looked ahead of them, the line was rather long. Joseph titled his head to and fro, weighing his options.   
  
Joseph planted two fingers atop Aesop's shoulder. “Aesop, I'll be back as fast as I can. I'm going to make a quick stop at a shop.” Joseph took out his wallet placing a twenty in Aesop's hand. “If I'm not back meet me in the food court, order whatever you'd like.”   
  
With those final words Joseph took off. Aesop watched astonished at the money in his hand, barley comprehending Joseph's rush of words. With a sigh and a frown, he pocketed the money, returning his attention to the line.   
  
“Jack quit it!” A man shouted, shoving a tall man away.  
  
“Oh come on! It'll look cute on you Naib!” Jack persisted, holding a pair of Minnie Mouse ears.   
  
Nain leaned from foot to foot. Then with a sigh placed the ears on top of his head. “Are you happy?” Naib growled, glaring up at the man.  
  
Jack smiled, “very, cause now-” he turned around bending down. “We're twins!” He laughed, turning around to show Mickey Mouse ears.   
  
“Why couldn't I be Mickey?” Naib questioned, crossing his arms.   
  
“Cause I to-” Naib launched himself forward punching Jack in the stomach. “-p!” The last sound coming out from Jack with pain laced into his voice.   
  
Aesop winced as he watched Jack fall to all four. Naib above him fuming with anger. Children within the store laughed at Jack's tall structure falling and spazzing in pain. Naib took the Mickey ears off Jack's head and his own before getting into line. Aesop watched as kids ran to Jack climbing on the man's back waiting for piggy back rides.   
  
Aesop made a move to help, but a hand stuck out in front of him. “He's okay.” The voice came from Naib, his hand lowering. “Jack is a strong guy. Don't worry about him.”   
  
Aesop looked back towards Jack, the man lifting a child with ease and placing him back into his mother's arms. Then another child came up, begging Jack for a piggy back ride.   
  
“Ah-I-I souppuse s-so.” Aesop commented, smiling at Jack's kind nature. Naib hummed behind him, smiling at Jack with a loving look.   
  
“Next please!” The woman at the cash register shouted, startling Aesop from his thoughts.   
  
“Ah-s-sorry.” He placed the shirt down. Taking out his wallet and handing the woman the total. “Can-can I get a b-b-bag please?”  
  
The woman nodded, bagging the shirt with ease. Aesop quietly thanked her and walked out from the store. He looked around himself. Joseph nowhere to be seen. Aesop sighed, walking to the food court in the center of the mall. His black shoes clinked against the titles floors as he looked around the food court. Still no Joseph in sight.   
  
Aesop pulled out his phone beginning to text the man.   
  
You: Joseph, where are you?  
  
Joseph Desaulnier: Sorry im hung up in the store   
  
Joseph Desaulnier: lines really long :(  
  
Aesop chuckled, the sad face proving to him that Joseph is pouting.   
  
You: Would you like me to come over there?  
  
Joseph Desaulnier: no its okay  
  
Jospeh Desaulnier: why dont you get us some food im starving anyway  
  
You: okay, what would you like?   
  
Joseph Desaulnier: you choose for me im cool with anything  
  
You: okay, I'm getting us ice cream.  
  
Joseph Desaulnier: perfect! See you soon! 💙  
  
Aesop flushed at the heart, he slowly pocketed his phone. He patted down his cheeks as he walked to the ice cream shop. It's decorations colored red, white, and pink for Valentine's Day. Aesop stepped into the shop, a small ding echoing through the store.   
  
“Hello sir I'll be right with you!” The man at the front called, as he sprinkled toppings onto a couples ice cream.  
  
Aesop nodded, walking up to the different flavors of ice cream. His eyes landed on a cotton candy flavor, he shook his head. Too sweet for Joseph. Then they landed on lemon. He titled his head, before ultimately shaking his head again.   
  
“Okay sir what can I get you?” The man before him exclaimed, hands on hips.   
  
“Ah-uh-” Aesop looked back down, his form perking at the pastel green ice cream. “T-tea please.”  
  
The man nodded, “would you like a couple's sundae?”   
  
Aesop blushed, slowly he shook his head. “T-t-t-two wafer bowls-bowls please.”   
  
The man smiled and nodded. Grabbing two wafer bowls he paused, “how many scoops?”   
  
“Ah-t-two for bo-both please.” Aesop bit at his lip, his stuttering most certainly to annoy the man.  
  
The man nodded beginning to scoop ice cream into the bowls. Aesop heard the bell ding, turning around he sighed when he didn't see Joseph's white hair. Turning back the man had placed the bowls onto a tray.   
  
“What can I get you for toppings? And just for today we are having a greet your mate message!”   
  
Aesop tilted his head, the man seemed to take this as a cue to explain. “What we do is write a message with dark melted chocolate on a piece of white chocolate, and once dry we place it on top of the ice cream.” Aesop felt his eyes light up at the idea.  
  
Aesop enthusiastically nodded, “okay! What would you like us to write? The man pulled out a notepad, pencil right beside it.   
  
Aesop thought for a moment. Then the words slipped from his mouth. “To my gentleman Joseph.” He chuckled, only to realize he didn't stutter once.   
  
The man before him smiled with care. “Okay! It'll take at least ten minutes for the chocolate to freeze, you can wait in here!” He pulled the two bowls of ice cream off the counter and to another counter.   
  
Aesop looked around the shop, settling on a table in the corner. His eyes closed as he waited for his order to be ready. Around him couples laughed and joked around. His leg began bouncing as he listened to the conversations around him.   
  
All was quiet and calm. At least for those first few minutes. Soon the quiet was sliced open by the shop door. Two woman walking in from what Aesop could hear. He slowly opened his eyes. His mind freezing in that moment.   
  
Long brown hair, abyss black eyes, and a wicked smile met his eyes. The woman he despised. The woman who escaped the law's hands, stood only a few steps away. She whispered something into the ear of her friend, then proceeded to walk over.   
  
Aesop sat frozen, his body shaking. Memories unfolding within his fragile mind.  
  
 _“Please stop!” He begged that night, his already broken mind tearing into two_.   
  
Her heeled shoes, stopping a few steps away from Aesop.   
  
_“I DON'T WANT THIS!” He cried, as he was forced to participate._  
  
She leaned down, her breath hitting Aesop's frozen figure. Aesop wanted to leave, run, scream. But he could do none of those actions. As his body had become frozen in fear.   
  
_“Please! Don't let her free! She's a monster!” Aesop cried to the judge._  
  
“Long time no see.” Her voice was wicked, and the final straw for Aesop.   
  
His mind broke, his eyes overflowing with tears, and his stomach wanting to heave whatever was in it. She reached out, laying a hand on Aesop's thigh. Another reaching up to pull at Aesop's mask-  
  
“Hey!” The voice startled them both. “What the fuck do you think your doing?” Aesop saw white hair from the corner of his eye. That was enough to push himself away from the wicked woman, and into Joseph's arms.  
  
Crying he clung to Joseph with despair. Joseph dropped something onto a nearby table, wrapping his arms around Aesop's smaller form. The woman behind him glaring at Joseph.  
  
“So, who are you?” She questioned, crossing her arms in anger.  
  
Joseph glared back, except his could scare off a man twice his size. “Does that really matter you coincé chienne?” He cursed, hugging Aesop's shaking form tighter.  
  
“Sorry I don't speak Italian.” She smirked.  
  
“I wouldn't expect a chienne stupide like yourself to.” He grinned, looking down when he felt Aesop nudge him.   
  
“Excuse me?” She reached out gripping Joseph's arm. “What the fuck did you call me?”   
  
Joseph shoved the woman back, her heels clicking against the ground as she tried to catch herself. “Excuse you! I am Aesop's wife!”   
  
Joseph felt Aesop muffle a cry in his chest. Tears soaking Joseph's short, as Aesop clung to Joseph's tall form. Joseph felt his heart ache, he wanted so badly to take Aesop from here, but something told him this woman wouldn't let him.   
  
“No you're not.” Joseph retorted, pushing past the woman. “Now leave us alone.” He sat down pulling Aesop onto his lap.   
  
The small man immediately dug his face back into Joseph's chest. His body trembling in fear and distress. He whispered calm assurances to himself as Joseph rubbed soothing circles into Aesop's back.   
  
The woman looked on in disgust. “I fucking knew you were gay! And you left me for what? A French fuck boy?”   
  
Something within Aesop snapped, “WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!” He screamed. “ _You-you raped me._ ” He whispered, but loud enough for both Joseph and the woman to hear.  
  
The woman scoffed, “then why did you enjoy it?” She laughed, placing a hand on Aesop's shoulder.  
  
Joseph gripped her wrist, she screamed, his hand squeezing her wrist ever so slightly. “Don't you fucking touch him.” He seethed, pushing her away from Aesop.   
  
Joseph felt Aesop hug him tighter, his tears returning at full speed. The woman sneered, “Just who the hell do you think you are?”  
  
Joseph glared, looking up to speak-  
  
“My gentleman!” Aesop shouted, his mask having fallen off revealing streaks of tears. “He's-he's better than you!”  
  
The woman huffed, “you know what? Forget it! Aesop was a dumb-”   
  
Joseph reached out gripping her shirt. “Leave.” His usually light blue eyes, were rather dark. Almost as if they were the deepest part of the sea themselves.   
  
The woman ripped herself away, and stomped out of the ice cream shop. Her friend following in anger.   
  
Joseph waited for the door to fully close, before turning down to look down at Aesop. “It's okay Aesop.” He smiled, gently raking his fingers through Aesop's hair.   
  
“Can-can we go home?” Aesop questioned, looking up to meet Joseph's eyes.   
  
Joseph smiled, “if you wish my dear.” Before they could even stand however, a man came from behind the counter placing two bowls of ice cream down on their table.   
  
“It's on the house.” He smiled, placing a firm hand on Joseph. “I wish you two the best of luck.”  
  
Joseph looked down at the man's name tag, but it was gone. “Ah, thank you.” He smiled, placing Aesop down on the floor.   
  
The man nodded before walking back to the counter. Joseph watched Aesop pick up the bowls and looked up at Joseph.   
  
“Can-can you drive me home?” He questioned. “I-I don't feel like walking.”   
  
Joseph nodded, “anything for you mon petit oiseau.” Joseph picked up the bags, and wrapped an arm around Aesop. Keeping the small man close to him.   
  
  
**January 14th - 2:15 pm**  
“Papa?” Charlie called from the backseat.   
  
“Yes?” Aesop answered as he flicked on the turn signal.  
  
“What's this box back here?” Aesop stopped at a res light turning around. There on the floor sat a box from Build-A-Bear.  
  
“Ah-I don't know honey.” Then he remembered Joseph had went somewhere earlier at the mall. It must belong to him.   
  
Aesop shrugged, as he continued driving.   
  
“Papa, it says to Aesop!” Charlie read, pushing himself against the restraints of the seat. “It's for you papa!”   
  
“Charlie sit down, please.” He called back, smiling as he watched Charlie relent and pout.   
  
Once they got home, Aesop placed the rather big box on his bed. Charlie ran into his own room, the loud sound of toys being dropped onto the floor echoing throughout their house.   
  
Aesop examined the box. The house shaped box held a message on the side. Aesop sat down on his bed and picked up the box. Bringing it closer he realized it indeed was for him, from Joseph.   
  
Aesop felt his heart beat pick up and his cheeks heat up. Aesop carefully opened the box, and looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight. A white bear stared back at him. Blue eyes shining beneath his bedroom lights. The bear adorned a gray button up and black slacks. Aesop slowly took the bear out of the box, he couldn't help but smile at the bear.   
  
Aesop hugged the bear, his mind barley comprehending a message seeping from the bear's chest. Aesop pulled the bear away, squeezing the bear once again.   
  
Joseph's soothing voice rang throughout his room. “Je vous aime Aesop.” Aesop tilted his head.   
  
Charlie came running into his room. “I heard Joseph! Is Noah here?”   
  
Aesop chuckled, “no sorry Charlie. It was just this.” He held up the bear.   
  
“Oh, okay! What is he saying?” Charlie questioned, poking the bear once more.   
  
“Je vous aime Aesop.” Came Joseph's soothing voice once more.   
  
Aesop shook his head, “let's find out.” Aesop stood, pulling his phone out, before sitting back down.   
  
Scrolling through his apps he found a translation app. He waited for Charlie to go silent. And then pressed the translate button. Aesop pressed the bear's heart once more.  
  
“Je vous aime Aesop.” Joseph's voice bringing a sense of security to Aesop, forcing a smile out of the gray haired man. But what the translator said, brought tears to Aesop.   
  
“I love you Aesop.”   
  
His mind felt light, his heart pounded for freedom. For Joseph.   
  
Charlie smiled up at his dad with eagerness. “Papa! Joseph loves you!” He shouted, pressing the bear's heart once more.   
  
Aesop stood with speed, picking up Charlie and running to the car. He buckled Charlie in and called Michiko.  
  
“I-I-I need Joseph's address.”  
  
“Wha-hi to you too-” Michiko was cut off.  
  
“Michiko please!” Aesop pleaded.  
  
The woman sighed, “562 Saint Lord Road.” She paused, “have fun Aesop.” She laughed, before Aesop hung up.   
  
Aesop input the address into his phone, and carefully followed the directions. The house he was looking for coming into view. A rather big house, unlike his own. Joseph's house was sourrounded with a big white fence. Aesop parked his car and hurried to get Charlie out. The bear still clutched in his arms.  
  
Charlie laughed at his papa's happiness. Charlie ran up to Joseph's house, ringing a bell next to a panel. A voice spoke through the panel's speaker.   
  
“Oui?” Joseph called through, clearly tired from a long day.  
  
Suddenly Aesop lost his voice, his grip on the bear tightening. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. His anxiety starting to rise, when Charlie spoke.  
  
“Hi Joseph! It's me and my papa! Open the door!” He smiled, hitting the gate with eagerness.   
  
“Ah-Aesop?”   
  
“Y-y-y-y-”   
  
“I'll open the door.” Joseph responded, before a click was heard and the white gate moved open. The two stepped through, before it quickly closed again.   
  
The front door opened, Noah running out and tackling Charlie into the grass. The mask Noah wore similar to Aesop's own mask. He smiled down at Noah and Charlie laughing and talking.  
  
“Aesop!” Joseph's voice flowed into Aesop's mind like a melody. He turned his head towards Joseph, his eyes locking onto Joseph's.  
  
Joseph's smile left as soon as his eyes landed onto the bear in Aesop's grip. “Ah...I see you found him.” Joseph lifted his hand, twirling a strand of white hair.   
  
Aesop nodded, stepping towards Joseph's fidgeting form.   
  
“I didn't know any other way to tell you Aesop. And I know you like stuffed bears, but I suppose it was too stupid wasn't it? I can always take it back. You-you don't have to return my feelings.” Joseph's rambles fell onto death ears. Aesop's mind preoccupied with finishing what he started when he left his house minutes prior.   
  
“Jo-Joseph,” Aesop's voice was quick to silence Joseph. “I-I lo-ve you-”  
  
It was quick. But it was enough to silence Aesop's mind and fill his hurt heart with joy. Joseph placed his forehead against Aesop's. A smile full of care, love, and passion spread across Joseph's features.  
  
“Would you and Charlie like to come inside for dinner?” Joseph chuckled, placing a hand atop Aesop's cheek.   
  
Aesop's mind repaired itself, “ye-yes.” He smiles back at Joseph, raising his own hand to place atop Joseph's.   
  
“Papa and Joseph love each other!” Charlie shouted, running around their legs in a laughing fit. Noah stood watching for mere seconds before shrugging and joining Charlie in his happiness.   
  
Aesop and Joseph met gazes once more, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Joseph caught both Charlie and Noah, carrying them inside. Aesop watched with a smile his arms squeezing the bear in his grasp. He had a good feeling today would be a turning point for his future. No more grief, fear, sadness. Only love and happiness.   
  
“Aesop?” Joseph came into his view once more. Noah and Charlie holding onto his legs as he walked. “It's cold mon amour. Come inside.” Joseph smiled, stretching out his hand for Aesop to take.   
  
Aesop stares at the outstretched hand before him. He felt tears well up, before reaching out and taking Joseph's hand into his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for not uploading in a long time! But I hoped you all liked this modern kids AU thing!
> 
> I honestly had this in my folder for a long time just never finished it until now! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Want to talk to me or send me a prompt you can find me on my:
> 
> Instagram: ready1set2die3   
> Or  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	13. Dream Until Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for my sweet tea A.K.A my sweet as hell friend Aleschionned (I’m sorry if I spelled your name wrong, you know how bad I am at spelling). Anyway, I hope you enjoy Sweet Tea. I hope it’s to your liking! I tried my best and this is my gift to you, I know it doesn’t compare to the gifts you’ve given me. And I wish I could do more, but here you do! 
> 
> WARNING: suicide, manipulation, and vivid descriptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Especially my sweet tea! I’m sorry if it sucked Sweet Tea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

__Brown eyes moved from side to side. A form, disheveled and trembling sat at the table in fear. The map in their hands crumpled into a wad of paper. Its prints nearly illegible. The glasses sat askew on his face. White teeth biting through the flesh of his lips.  
  
“Freddy?” A voice forced the blind man to jump in his seat.  
  
“Freddy! Whoa! We haven't even started and you are already scared shit less.” Naib stated, fastening his elbow pads, as tightly as he could.   
  
“I-I-I'm sorry.” Freddy replied, twisting the former map in his hands.  
  
“Freddy?” The soft voice of Helena drifted into Freddy's ears. “Are you okay dear? You have been quite...paranoid lately.”  
  
Freddy flinched at the sudden movement of Helena. “I just ha-haven't been sleeping well.”   
  
This time it was Kurt speaking. “What do you mean you haven't been sleeping well? Have you been experiencing insomnia? If so I have a treatment that might work!” Kurt smiled, reaching out for the book he had placed atop the table.  
  
“No. I'm not. It's-it's just...vivid nightmares.” Freddy replied, trickles of sweat running down his forehead.   
  
“What about?” Helena questioned, taping her staff against the floor in pre-match jitters.  
  
Freddy could feel his heart thump louder and harder than before. His eyes widened when the world went dark.   
  
  
_A fire lit up before him, the sound of screams echoing around him. Freddy could feel sweat pouring down his body from the heat. Forcing his head up, a factory stood before him. The building engulfed in flames. Shouts of pain and suffering echoing from the building, seeming to wrap themselves around Freddy's crying form._  
  
 _“Freddy,” The deep voice he had come to fear called from behind him. “How could you do this? How could you betray me?” A hand gripped Freddy's shoulder with immense strength. “I trusted you. We trusted you.”_  
  
 _Freddy lifted his hand, placing it atop the charred hand. “I-I-I'm sorry. I didn-didn't mean for th-this!” Tears rolled faster down Freddy's cheeks as he stared at the burning fire._  
  
 _“Well it did. And now look. You forced my child, my baby girl, into an agency.” Leo responded, digging his fingers into Freddy's shoulder._  
  
  
Freddy gasped when the world came to light. The Moonlight River Circus had never looked better in Freddy's eyes. Freddy would have broke down if he had been placed within the perimeter of the Arms Factory. Freddy straightened the map, running to the nearest cipher when he did. A small scream reached his ears, looking down he realized Kurt was right in between his feet.   
  
“Oh dear, I-I'm sorry Kurt!” Freddy bent down, helping the small man dig into the ground.  
  
“It's okay Freddy. Go decode its fine.” Kurt smiled, shooing Freddy to the cipher only a few steps ahead of them.   
  
Freddy sighed as he planted his hands atop the cipher. A headache thumping against his skull. His knees shaking. His blood going cold when a slither caught his attention.   
  
“You act so kind around your peers.” A little giggle echoed around Freddy. “Just who do you think your fooling?” Cold hands planted themselves atop Freddy's shoulders, claws digging and ripping through Freddy's shirt.  
  
“I-I-I-I-” Freddy stuttered and sobbed at the pain. “I'm sorry.” Freddy hiccuped, The vivid dreams of murder, fires, death, and of his own entrails flooding into his mind. With a scream of “The hunter is near me!” Freddy ran, Yidhra's claws ripping Freddy's skin ever so slightly.   
  
Yidhra smiled as she watched Freddy run. His run interrupted every so often with stumbles and trips. She looked away letting the follower trail Freddy with a numb mind. The witch waved her hand switching into the mind of her follower. The small body of the follower slower than her own scaly body.  
  
Kurt's scream of, “follow me!” Drifted across the map.  
  
“No one will follow anyone.” Yidhra cackled, following the ever fading trail of red.   
  
  
The dining hall usually lit and lively, this evening was dim and grey. The world outside the dining room was alive with survivors and hunters, planning for the one year anniversary. All except, one lone survivor.   
  
A lone man sat at the end of the dimly lit room. A fork gripped tightly in his hand, yet the food before him remained untouched. His form hunched over in pain and fear. His usually kept hair unkept and grimy. His glasses askew, and his mouth muttering words of paranoia.   
  
“ _Check your left!”_ The man was quick to flash his eyes left, a short sigh of relief escaping his mouth.  
  
“FREDDY RILEY!” The scream was quick to throw Freddy out of his chair and under the table. His arms reaching up and tightening themselves around his head.   
  
“Woah! I always knew you were a scaredy, but never _this_ much!” A long laugh Freddy had become familiar with soon echoed around the dining hall.  
  
“Shut up K-Kreacher.” Freddy scowled, shakily standing and sitting once more in his chair. “I-I'm just...extra cautious today.” Freddy picked up the fork, tapping it once more against the wooden table.  
  
Kreacher narrowed his eyes, “at least turn on a candle you freak.” He begrudgingly pulled a packet of matches from his pocket. Leaning down he lit the white candle before Freddy. Blowing out the match he smiled, turning to Freddy his arms crossed in smugness.   
  
The smile Kreacher wore disappeared at the sight of Freddy. Wide eyes stared at the lit candle with fear and sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes as he quietly muttered to himself. Kreacher furrowed his brows, reaching out he tapped Freddy’s shoulder. Freddy’s head snapped towards Kreacher, his neck emitting a crack when he did so.  
  
All at once, Freddy leapt from his chair and desperately clung onto Kreachers taller figure. His face digging into Kreacher’s stomach. Kreacher could feel a spot of wet begin to take shape. Freddy’s glasses poking into Kreachers stomach, causing discomfort. Freddy soon pulled back and looked up at Kreacher. Freddy’s eyes silently begging for comfort. For help.  
  
However, Kreacher was in no mood to help Freddy. “Get the hell off me Riley!” Kreacher cursed, shoving Freddy onto the floor.   
  
Freddy fell back with a thump. With a groan he looked back up at Kreacher. The tall, slim figure of Kreacher soon transformed into a big heavy shouldered man. A mask lay atop the man's face. His hands clenched and unclenched.   
  
_“I'm going to kill you Riley. Just like how you killed_.” The gruff voice of Leo echoed in his mind. Freddy stood, panicked he ran out of the dining room leaving _Leo_ in a state of confusion.   
  
The halls of the manor seemed to be a maze to Freddy. His room never came into sight. No soul was in sight. And he was right. No soul was in sight. The only thing in sight was a small girl. Her long black hair covering her eyes. Her little form hunched over as if she was dead and awaiting to be placed within a coffin.  
  
“You have no right to run.” A voice full of malice hissed, a pair of hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders.  
  
“Freddy, look at me.” Freddy refused to move, choosing to stare at the small girl that stood before him. “Freddy Riley,” a hand gripped his chin. “LOOK AT ME!” His head was sharply turned towards the voice.   
  
“Look at me Freddy.” Freddy could feel his eyes glaze over. Emma’s small form stood before him. Her eyes running with tears, and her lips pulled back into a kind smile. Freddy reached out, cupping Emma’s cheek. Gently caressing her cheek, she pushed into the hand. Her big blue eyes closing in what seemed to be comfort.   
  
Emma reached up, placing her hand atop Freddy’s cold sweaty hand. “I hate you Freddy.” She smiled, opening her eyes to reveal bright purple eyes.   
  
“I will never forgive you.” Her long nails dig into Freddy’s hands, breaking his skin and letting crimson liquid drip onto the floor below. “You killed my family. You broke me. You killed me.”   
  
“I DIDN'T MEAN TO!” Freddy screamed in agony, his hand dripping with crimson. Freddy fell to his knees as Emma let go of his hand. Her smile growing wider at the pain Freddy expressed.   
  
“Feel guilty Freddy. You were free for over a decade. Yet you still act high and mighty!” Emma reared her leg back, letting it fly forward and kick Freddy in the stomach. Freddy coughed, letting saliva and bile fall to the floor below him.   
  
“You need to be brought down a peg Freddy.” She smiled, leaning down and placing her hands on his temple. Freddy felt his world fall apart. Imagery one should never see flashes through his mind.   
  
Emma’s body lay across a table, her wrists and ankles strapped to the table. A doctor above her smiled as he raised a syringe, plunging it into Emma’s neck. A flash. Leo’s burnt body came running from his factory. His skin melting as he fell to his knees and rolled around the floor. His screams of agony forever burned into Freddy’s mind.   
  
_Emma_ let go of Freddy, letting him fall into the bile and saliva mixture. Freddy stood after the quiet footsteps of _Emma_ faded into the silence. Freddy’s panicked eyes, no longer held any emotion. His eyes lost color themselves, now adorning a light gray color. Almost as if he lost all hope and will to live.   
  
Maybe he had.   
  
  
“Where's Freddy?” William questioned, tapping the table before him in frustration.   
  
Kurt stood and smiled. “He probably slept in! He did say he was having trouble sleeping. I'll go get him!” Kurt left his book behind, as he ran out of the abandoned dining room and into the hallways.  
  
Every door he passed looked different. Vera’s door adorned white roses a quote written in cursive sat within the sea of white roses. “ _Sometimes living is painful, but pain does disappear at some point_.” Kurt looked at the door a bit longer, before returning to his jog down the hallway.   
  
Aesop’s door was painted with yellow roses. However, instead of a quote being in between the sea or yellow roses there was a painting of a woman. Kurt was never close to Aesop, but he could only guess the woman was his mother due to the similarities.   
  
Then came Freddy’s door. His door was interesting to look at. The door was sectioned off to show the different maps the survivors and hunters played in. Kurt raised his hand tracing the maps the door had to offer. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, gently knocking on the wooden door before him. No response, not even a stir. Kurt knocked again. And again, no response.   
  
Kurt anxiously bit his lip. “Freddy! I'm coming in!” Kurt twisted the knob a click sounded, and he pushed open the door.   
  
“Fred-”   
  
Kurt’s scream of distress awoke the sleeping hunters and survivors. One by one they rushed to the source. Never would they have imagined that Aesop Carl, the embalmer, would ever truly embalm someone. I’m 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hoped you all enjoyed that,m! Please kudos, comment, and share!
> 
> Have a request or comment or just want to talk to me find me on tumblr right here: https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
